FIND MY WAY BACK
by SkyLeinz
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOST IN THE WIND! What if fate gave you another chance to make things right, would you ever take it? But what if this second chance of yours somehow has risks to take, would you still go for it?
1. Prologue

**FIND MY WAY BACK**

**Sequel to: **_**Lost in the Wind**_

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the plot and my own characters and of course, my own story line.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWELVE YEARS LATER...<strong>

* * *

><p>Freddie sat there with his face buried in his hands. He sighed as he looked around his apartment. It still had been the same one ever since he could remember. His mom died a few years back and it only added to his miserable life. He stood up from the computer and walked towards the couch, not bothering to look at the blood stain on his carpeted floor for he might broke down in tears once again. It had been exactly twelve years, twelve painful and wretched years since that day, that awful day when she disappeared.<p>

Carly and Spencer moved out of their apartment when she entered college. She now lived three floors down, with Gibby. They decided to move in when they were in their second year of college. Freddie still talks to Gibby but Carly, on the other hand, still isn't recovering until now and Freddie had surprisingly gotten used to it.

Spencer got married with a girl named Giovanni. They live out of town, a few miles away from Seattle to start fresh. It was actually nice, a nice way to start a family. They lived in a house with bright colors, Spencer's design, and a white picket fence. It was simple yet attractive.

Freddie switched from channel to channel. Finally, he stopped flicking the remote as _Full House_ was on. He stared blankly at the television. Freddie Benson wasn't the joyful and giddy guy that he used to be. He rarely goes out of his apartment and when he does, it's either go to work or meet out with clients. He doesn't hang much with friends for he doesn't fell like it. He changed when she left. He went lonely when she was gone. And lastly, he never stopped searching for her.

Fed up by the rerun, he swiftly turned off the television and headed towards the back room. Ever since that day, he didn't stop trying to find her. Every chance that he could get, he would track her down either by foot or through the internet. But to no avail, the internet has no search for a certain _Samantha Puckett_ other than iCarly related stuff which he wouldn't open. He might remember the good old days that might lead him into sobs. He was depressed. He even flunked his first two years of college, not after Gibby told him to snap out of it. Surprisingly, Gibby, Carly and him entered the same College. It wasn't intentional, but maybe fate brought them together for a purpose.

* * *

><p><em>He walked inside the college, taking in the smell of his new life. He looked around and wondered around to familiarize himself in his new surroundings. He looked at his schedule and scanned the halls for the specific room. As he turned in a corner, he bumped into someone.<em>

"_Oh, I'm sorry man- Freddie?"_

_Freddie looked up and met Gibby's gaze. "Gib?"_

"_Hey dude!" He grinned as he proceeded to give him a manly hug. "What are you doing here in UW?"_

"_I enrolled here." Freddie smiled as they walked._

"_No way," Gibby exclaimed in disbelief. "Us too!"_

_Freddie gave him a confused look. "Us? What do you mean by us?"_

"_Carly and I." He said. "We planned to go to school on Washington D.C but with the new life and all, we backed out and thought of just staying here in Seattle._

"_Cool," Freddie smiled. "At least I know some people here. I was planning to go to Harvard but mom didn't like the idea of me away from her."_

_Gibby chuckled. "Ah, your mom never changes."_

"_Yeah," He chuckled lightly. "So, what did you and Carly get?"_

"_Law, we both got attached into movies with lawyers in the summer so we decided to become one." He explained._

_He laughed. "Nice, Law is a good profession."_

"_What about you, bro?" Gibby asked as they kept on walking._

"_HCDE."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It means Human Centered Design and Engineering. You know user interface and web designing." He said._

"_Ah, you still are the techy dude that I know." He smiled._

"_Yeah, still haven't changed."_

"_So, you found her yet?" Gibby asked out of the blue._

_Freddie's smile dropped and averted his eyes straight ahead. "No, not yet but it's been months, Gib."_

_Gibby rested his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Freddie. You'll find her. I know you will."_

_He sighed and nodded. "I hope so."_

_Freddie stopped once he was in front of a door. "Well, this is my stop."_

_Gibby gave him a nod and smile. "See you around, bro."_

_Freddie waved at him as he entered the room._

* * *

><p>Freddie shook his head as he didn't notice he had been staring at the coffee table for quite awhile now. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out.<p>

"Hello?" He answered.

_Hey Freddie, it's Ian._

"Oh, hey man." He greeted his co-worker. "What's up?"

_The Big Boss wants you here ASAP. Something about the web interface of TRON._

"Oh, okay. Tell him I'm coming." He said as he ended the call.

He rushed out of the apartment as he grabbed his coat and keys. He glanced back at the red blood stain and closed the door quickly. He took the elevator and descended onto the parking lot. Once he got there, he unlocked his gray _Maserati Grancabrio_ and jumped in. With a twist of the keys, the car roared to life and Freddie was soon out of the lot, heading to work like every other day of his boring and uninteresting life.

* * *

><p><strong>And DONE! Chapter one of the sequel is FINISHED! :) Okay, as you all know, I told you guys there was a tie between <em>BACK TO YOU <em>and _FIND MY WAY BACK. _I tried to search_ BACK TO YOU _if someone has already got it and sadly, it did. So I searched for the other one and GOOD NEWS! NO ONE IS USING IT! So, I figured this might be the best. THANK YOU TO THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT, MY TWINY, _PolarPurple_! **

**Yeah, this is more of a prologue or something. :D Anyways, next up is…. CHAPTER TWO! xD (P.S. Freddie's car is in my profile. Check it out!) I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter of LOST IN THE WIND. You guys rock! \m/**

Polarpurple, KressxBlack, Autumn93, moonyandpadfoot07, carrne and SeddierFTW for the REVIEWS. FAVORITE AUTHOR from carrne and effingbejeezus for the FAVORITE STORY!** You guys rock! Seriously, 220 reviews? :3 Aw, you made me feel special inside! :D LOL! Hope this one will have as much great responses as the last story. CIAAAAAAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	2. Sam Mason

**Chapter 2: Sam Mason  
><strong>

It was Saturday morning and Freddie was busy making another web interface for the company, Tron, which the company he had been working for how many years now. He smiled as he was close to finishing it all when all of a sudden, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked, placing his phone between his cheek and shoulder blade as he typed on his computer.

"_Freddie, it's Gibby."_

"Oh," Freddie smiled. "Hey Gib, what's up?"

"_I need your help,"_

"What about?" He asked as he was finally done and turned his chair around so he was facing away from the computer.

"_I think Carly's cheating on me."_

Freddie chuckled. "What? Are you serious? Carly wouldn't do that!"

"_Oh, I think she already did."_

His smile dropped at the sound of his friend's seriousness. "What do you mean by _she already did_?"

"_I found a letter that was inserted in her purse. It's from a guy named Sam Mason. I think she's really seeing this dude."_

"Look, Gib," Freddie sighed. "I'm not so sure if Carly would ever cheat on you. I mean, come on! You guys have been a couple ever since the last day of Senior high! Don't you think it's a little, I dunno, impossible?"

"_Look, I'm in a bit of a hurry now. Carly's upstairs talking to Spencer and she might come down here any second now. So please, help me out."_

Freddie sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"_Search the internet for a background of this Sam Mason guy."_

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Seriously Gibby, why would you ever think Carly would be cheating on you? He might just be a long lost friend or something."

"_Would a long lost friend say 'I really miss you' and 'love you so much'? Tell me,"_

"Okay, maybe that wouldn't really be it. But I'm sure Carly has a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"_Just search, Freddie. Time's a wasting!"_

Freddie sighed as he reluctantly opened Zaplook search and typed _Sam Mason_ on the search bar. "Here, I think I got it."

He opened the first link that he saw.

"_Well? Read it to me."_

"It said that Sam Mason is American singer-songwriter and musician." He said as he narrowed down his search in fewer details.

"_Great! Carly's cheating me with a musician! How am I supposed to win with a musician?"_

Freddie scrolled some more and chuckled.

"_What are you laughing at, Freddie? This is no time for laughs! How can you be laughing when my girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, is cheating on me with a musician?"_

"Coz Sam Mason isn't a guy, she's a girl!" He laughed.

"_Oh no" Gibby groaned._

"Oh yes," Freddie chuckled some more.

"_A LESBIAN is hitting on Carly? How am I going to win with THAT?"_

"GIBBY! She's not a lesbian, she's straight!"

"_How do you know? Have you read the letters she gives her? Seriously dude, it's all fluffy and mushy stuff."_

"I think you're just being paranoid."

"_I am not paranoid. I'm concerned about Carly and her… choices."_

"Please, bro. Carly isn't interested in lesbians. And this Sam Mason chick isn't a lesbian either."

"_Whatever. I'm going to the bottom of this. Whether this is a dude or a lesbian, I'm stopping this right now."_ And before Freddie could retort, Gibby already ended the phone call.

Freddie sighed as he read some more of this _Lesbian_. He chuckled and shook his head. _Why in the world would Gibby think this chick is a Lesbian? Just coz she said to Carly 'I miss you so much' and all that chiz doesn't really mean she's into her._ After he read everything there was too it on the bio, he clicked a few links which redirected to a webpage. It had lists of songs that she composed herself and sang but what caught Freddie's eyes were the home made videos. He clicked on one that read _January 23, 2018_. The video then redirected itself into the Splashface site.

Freddie looked at the username which read _SMNV. _He scanned below to reveal _SMNV_ stands for _Sam Mason N' Velocity._ He then played the video and watched as a woman who has straight blonde hair with purple streaks was standing right in front of the camera.

"_Hey guys! It's Sam Mason and-"_

"_You're watching yet another video by us, SMNV!"_ A guy with jet-black hair cut her off.

"_Shut up, Jarvis!" _The blonde beauty shoved him aside.

Freddie couldn't help but stare at his monitor. The blonde and the guy, whom Sam Mason addressed to as Jarvis, were rather familiar. As if, he somehow knew them.

"_HEY GUYS! IT'S DREW!" _A guy with blue black hair popped in front of the camera.

"_YO! AUSTIN HERE!"_ A blonde haired boy said as he and Drew bumped fists.

"_Anyways," The blonde said as she rolled her eyes. "We're here filming this on the bus as-"_

"_WE'RE ON OUR TOUR!" Jarvis exclaimed and winked._

"_Guys!" _A guy's voice was heard but was nowhere to seen. _Hmm, he must be the one holding the camera,_ Freddie thought. _"Let Mason finish you little boobs!"_

"_Okay, okay." The three simultaneously said as they went away._

"_As we have told you guys a week ago, we're going on our 2018 Summer Tour so, watch out!" _Sam Mason said as she neared the camera. _"We might go to yours."_

Freddie pause the video as he examined the blonde who was close up on the camera. _Those eyes, those crystal blue eyes. But it can't be… can't it?_

He clicked play and watched as the three guys behind her were skipping and dancing. Even though they're in their twenties, they still don't act like their age at all.

"_Guys, stop it!" _The blonde turned around to face them as she laughed. _That laugh, that angelic laugh. I know that laugh anywhere!_

He quickly jumped off of his seat and dashed out of the apartment. He took the elevator, descending three floors down. He scanned the halls and stopped at the familiar door in front of him. He knocked as he patiently waited for someone to open it. _I know I might be wrong on this one but I'm sure of it. I know that laugh anywhere. The eyes may have been a little surreal but her laugh was completely clear…_

* * *

><p><strong>And CHAPTER TWO ENDS HERE… Now, Did you guys like it? ;) Yeah, I was gonna post this yesterday but I was super tired from the orientation and had to wake up early the next day for the last day so I slept early. Now, I'm posting this coz the orientation's over! \m YEAH! Okay, so TRON is basically the company where Freddie works. It's kind of like a parody of Microsoft.**

**Now, THE SHOUTS: Review [R], Favorite Story [FS] and Story Alert [SA]**

Ski Kid – **SA**, Moviepal – **FS&R**, reamane21 – **SA**, KressxBlack – **R&FS**, eimi 262 – **SA&R**, CASTLEMESILLY514 – **SA**, Nothin2say – **SA**, hartful13 – **R**, Stolie Silver – **SA**, SeddierFTW – **SA&R**, Anon075 – **FS**, SebasCullen – **R&FS**, luktheduke – **SA&R**, XxThe Penny TreasurexX – **R&SA**, SeddierealLuvJathan – **FS&SA**, UltraMegaStar – **R,FA&FS**, Maiks-heart – **R&SA**, Autumn93 – **FS&R**, ccQTccQT – **R**, ugataluvme53 – **FS**, moonyandpadfoot07 – **SA,R&FS**, Loulock **– SA**, B-BSILENTSURRENDER – **FS&SA !  
><strong>

**And this is why I LOVE my readers! xxx You all make me so happy! :D YOU'RE AWESOME, GUYS! :D Now, I'll be posting the next chapter in a couple of days, weeks, months, years… probably centuries… CIAO!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	3. You Know Who

**Chapter 3: You Know Who  
><strong>

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

"Freddie?" My bud, Gibby, answered the door.

"Hey Gib,"

"What are you doing here?" He whispered. "If Carly finds out you're here, you're dead meat dude!"

"I know who Sam Mason is." I said.

"I know too,"

"You do?" I asked as he sighed annoyingly and ushered me to come inside their apartment.

He closed the door and looked at me. "She's a lesbian that is hitting on my girlfriend, duh!"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, she's-"

"What are _YOU_ doing here?" I spun around and was met by Carly's vicious glare.

"I'm here to ask you something."

She faked laughed. "And what makes you think I'll answer it without lying?"

"You're a terrible liar, Carly." I pointed out.

"Enough!" She exclaimed. "Just, what are you doing here?"

"Who's Sam Mason?" I asked.

Her eyes widen. "W-Who?"

"Sam Mason," I said again. "Who is she? I _know_ you know who she is."

"H-How did you find out about that name?" She asked.

"I told him," Gibby butted in. "I saw this in your purse."

He gave Carly the letter that must have been the letter Gibby was telling me about a while ago on the phone.

Carly opened the letter and her eyes widened. "And what is this doing in your possession?"

"I thought," He started as he was rubbing his neck nervously. "You were cheating on me or something."

"What? Gibby, you know I wouldn't do that!" She said, eyes softened.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" I told her.

Carly glared at me and looked back at Gibby. "Why would you think I would ever cheat on you?"

"You're always going somewhere for a whole month without me knowing and I was getting a little suspicious." He explained.

"I was visiting an old friend, I told you that!"

"Yes, but it looked to me that your _old friend_ was hitting on you!"

"Oh, Gib," She hugged ran forward and hugged him. "You're so sweet. But if someone would have, I would tell them I have a boyfriend and if they won't stop then I'll call you for back up."

Gibby grinned as he hugged Carly.

Gibby really can kick someone's ass off if you would let him. He lost his flab and is working out for the past fifteen years. He had muscles now and he's really toned.

"Why are you here?" Carly asked me again, dryly as she was facing me with Gibby behind her.

"I came to ask about Sam Mason."

"I'm not telling you anything." And with that, she left and walked towards the kitchen.

"Carly, I know you know who she is. I need proof! I've been searching for her for years! Please, just tell me-"

"Tell you what, Freddie? Tell you that she's living happily and she forgot about you? That she moved on, just like you said and moved to another place far away from you?" She retorted.

"S-She forgot… about… me?" I stuttered, unable to think of coherent words at the moment.

"Yes, she did." She said. "She's doing _so much better_ _without_ _you_."

I felt a strong pierce on my chest. _She's doing great without me? She's happy now? If only she knew how miserable I am right now._

"Now if that's all, I suggest you may now leave and never comeback ever again." She said. "Come on Gibby, I think you should go pack your stuff."

"Pack? Pack for what?" He asked.

"Pack your things. You're coming with me."

"Really? To where?"

Carly looked at me. "Somewhere far away from here."

She was about to climb up the stairs when I stopped her.

"Get out of the way!" She yelled at me.

"You're going to where Sam is, aren't you?" I asked.

"GET OUT! I TOLD YOU TO GO!" She screamed as she pushed me out of the way but I was stronger than her.

"NO! TELL ME! YOU'RE GOING TO WHERE SAM IS, AREN'T YOU?"

"YES, OKAY? NOW, GO!"

"NO!" I stand my ground.

She glared at me. "What do you mean _NO_?"

"I want to come with you too."

"NO!"

I sighed. There was no use in shouting at her if I want her to say yes. "Carly, please."

"Stop right there." She said as she raised her hand signaling me to a halt. "What makes you think I would say yes to that?"

"I want to see her again, to apologize for what I've done to her." I explained.

"Apologizing won't make everything better, Freddie. Please, it's not use. What makes you think she'll go back straight into your arms again?"

"I'm not expecting her to come back to me, but to just accept my apology. I want to let her know how sorry I am, Carly. I truly am."

"So, you want her to let all the things you did come to her once again? To let her remember the agony and pain you caused her? She's happy now, Freddie! I don't want her to be all depressed again and remember all those things!"

"I just want her presence back, okay? I miss her so much, Carly. I suffered for twelve years! Twelve lonely and painful years! I just want to apologize! Is that so bad?" I retorted.

"You might be forgetting what you did to her. Let me _refresh_ your memory. You cheated on her, pushed her to the ground several times, told her to leave and _MARKED HER EYE WITH YOUR FIST_ and you want her to just ran up to you and tell you it's alright, your forgiven? It's not that easy, Freddie. If you were only there in her shoes when that night happened, I think you might not forgive yourself either. So just, please, leave and never talk to me again."

"Carly, I regretted everything, okay? I was in a drug. Brittany put something on my glass! How am I supposed to know? I just want to apologize to her, Carly. Please, I beg of you. I want her to know how sorry I really am. After that, I will never step a foot near her ever again. I will leave her and never come back to her world ever again. Please, I promise you I will leave her alone after that." I begged her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. You can come and after you apologize to her, you better fly all the way here or else."

"Yup, I promise." I smiled. "And thank you."

"Gibby, let's go. We're going to get the plane tickets." She said as she was walking towards the door. "And hotel reservations."

"Oh! Not for me, Carly. I can call my uncle and I'll stay with him." I said as we were walking out of the apartment.

"Whatever," She mumbled. "You better leave after that."

"I promise, I promise." I said.

_I can't believe it. I'm going to meet Sam after twelve years. What am I going to say to her when I finally see her face to face? Should I tell her directly how sorry I am? Should I hug her? Kiss her? Wait, that's not a good option. Carly might strangle me for that…_

We walked out of the apartment and out towards the parking lot. I went over to my car while Carly and Gibby went to theirs. It was a dark pink colored GranCabrio convertible. It was actually nicer than mine, considering it was last year's model. Both of them where lawyers so they make a lot more money than I do and can afford a cooler car than mine.

We drove out of the space and headed to buy the plane tickets. I thought of everything that had been going on for the past twelve years since I last saw Sam. I sighed as I remembered I almost flunked the first two years of college out of depression.

* * *

><p>"<em>Freddie, are you in here bro?" Gibby went inside Freddie's apartment.<em>

_It was pitch black except for the light coming from the television. He then walked over to the couch to find Freddie with a beer bottle on one hand and at least twenty empty ones all around the floor._

"_Dude, what are you doing?" He exclaimed._

"_Drowning my sorrow with beer." He said drunkenly. "Grab one, dude."_

"_Freddie, the last semester exams are tomorrow. If you don't pass, you're going to fail and get kicked out the university!"_

"_So what? Studying is useless." He slurred._

_Gibby sat on the couch and grabbed the bottle off of his hands._

"_HEY! I was drinking that." He exclaimed._

"_Look man, I know you're depressed about Sam and I know you miss her terribly but you can't live like this. If you stop, then this just means you stop in finding Sam. If you can't live to be without her, how are you going to find her if you quit so easily and let yourself be drowned by booze?"_

_Freddie sighed. "But it's so hard, Gib. Everywhere I go, I see couples and them being together. It just breaks my heart to think that was Sam and I a few months ago."_

"_Dude, you're going to be fine. I'm going to help you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Sure, I'm your best bud." He grinned at him._

_Freddie smiled. "Thanks man."_

"_Now, go. You have six hours to study."_

_Freddie held his head as the hangover was starting. "Ugh! Head… Ache…"_

* * *

><p>I owed my life to Gibby. Without him by my side, I might actually be a hobo right now. That problem came back when we hit our second year of college and he was still there for me. He's a great man. And now, I'm finally going to see my girl after how many years of suffering. <em>Don't worry Sam, I'm coming for you. I'll prove to you I'm a changed man. I swear…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Wooh! What a chapter. You liked it guys? Yeah, six pages. It's a little longer than the previous. :D Oh, Gibby and Carly's convertible is on my profile. They bought only one, for themselves. They are a couple, duh! :D<strong>

**SHOUTS!**

PolarPurple – **R**, moonyandpadfoot07 – **R**, TheRockAngel – **R**, luktheduke – **R**, Maiks-heart – **R**, Moviepal – **R**, Absolutego – **R**, carrne – **R(2)&SA**, SeddierFTW – **R**, eimi 262 – **R&FS**, XxThe Penny TreasurexX – **R**, yourheartspeaksthetruth – **SA**, SebasCullen – **R**, ccQTccQT – **R !**

**HAHAHA! Yeah, I'M GOOD! Now, off to planet Pluto to reign on my parade! \m/ LOL! Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys! I love you! MWAH! :D YEAH! :))**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	4. This is Me

**Chapter 4: This is Me  
><strong>

"Wake up! Wake up, already!" Someone said as I was shook vigorously.

"Ugh, Chloe?" I asked.

I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes. I then noticed a petite girl with straight blonde hair and crystal blue eyes lying next to me on my bed. I laughed as her grin widened.

"Good morning!" She giggled.

"Where's your dad?"

"He just left five minutes ago, to work."

"Ah," I stretched and climbed out of my bed. "You hungry?"

"STARVING!" She wailed and I laughed.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." I said.

She jumped off of my bed and ran next to me. She then looked at what I was wearing.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not going to change or shower?" She asked.

"That can wait," I said as I ushered her out of the bedroom. "First, let us tame the beast we call out stomachs."

"BOOYAH!" She exclaimed as we ran down the stairs.

We headed to the kitchen and I then start to fry up some bacon. I noticed Chloe was running back and forth from the kitchen top to the table, setting up the table. I smiled when she grabbed a nearby stool and pushed it near the top. She then climbed on it and grabbed the bowls and spoons. For a five year old, she's using her initiative to do things.

"All done!" She exclaimed.

I smiled as I turned the stove off and placed the bacon strips on a plate. I then head over to the table and set the plate down on it.

"Okay, what cereal?" I asked as she opened the fridge to get the milk.

"Koko Krunchies!" She said.

"Alrighty then!" I grabbed the said cereal box and sat on the chair.

I poured first the cereal and followed by the milk on both of our bowls. She smiled as she scarfed down the cereal.

I smiled as I saw how she devoured her breakfast. We grabbed the bacons at the exact same time and chewed them.

"Hmm, so good." She mumbled. "Why wis bathon so gnood?"

"I thon't noh." I said while eating.

After we finished eating in less than fifteen minutes, I stood up and opened the freezer.

"Ice cream for dessert?"

"Yes pweez!" She said.

"What flavor?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Choco Covered Nugget Feast!" She exclaimed as she was jumping up and down her seat.

"Chillax, Chloe-pants. Ice Cream is coming right up!"

I grabbed the tub of ice cream and placed it on the table. I took my spoon and began eating it straight from the container as Chloe did the same thing.

"So, what are we going to do after?" She asked.

"Well after this, I'll go upstairs so I can take a shower and change clothes. You just wait on the living room and play v-games on your Wii-box 580." I said. "Sounds good?"

"Yup," She said. "You know, if I could meet both the makers of Wii and Xbox, I would thank them personally for merging both of their companies and for making the best game console ever!"

I laughed at her sudden outburst. "And if I could meet the makers of Bacon and Fatcakes, I would thank them for making Baconcakes!"

"Oh yeah, Baconcakes are awesome!" She exclaimed.

I laughed and glanced up at the clock. "Oh shoot, it's almost eleven."

I dashed upstairs not before calling out Chloe. "CHLOE!"

"Yeah?" I hear her.

"Just put the tub on the freezer when you're done, okay? I'm going to take a shower." I said as I ran up the stairs.

"You got it, dude!" She exclaimed and I chuckled as I imagined her raising her arm and signaling a thumbs up.

I directly went inside my bathroom and let the warm water drench all over my body. After a couple of minutes, I was done. I grabbed my robe and pulled in on my body while I wrapped a towel and pulled it around my hair. I then went over to my walk-in closet and picked what to wear. I grabbed my unique black leather leggings, a stretch stripe tee and a Gingham square scarf. To top the outfit off, I wore my black slouchy boots and grabbed mu black ray bans sunglasses. I then sat in front of my vanity dresser and began drying my hair. After I combed it, I applied a little mascara and black eye liner on my eyes and lip gloss on my lip. With a final glance at myself on the mirror, I then headed downstairs.

I smiled as I noticed Chloe still playing v-games with her eyes glued onto the television.

"Chloe, come on! Let's jet!"

"Wait," She said. "I'm on level twenty. I just need to kill this last zombie and-"

I heard a moan and a loud boom coming from the speakers. As if on cue, Chloe then shoot up and danced her tooshie all the way towards me.

"So, are we going?" She asked.

"Are you done with your happy-dancing?" I smirked.

She nodded as I opened the door. She basically ran out of the house and headed over to my car while I closed the door. I then proceeded to my BMW ConnectedDrive convertible and unlocked it. Chloe and I jumped in, literally, and I started the ignition.

"Did I ever tell you how sweet your ride is?" Chloe said in admiration.

I chuckled. "Yes, I think you've mentioned it once or twice or more than thirty times."

"Well, then I'm going to say it again. This thing is totally outrageous! I mean, sure it's a two-seater but it's totally edgy and high tech!" She exclaimed.

"No worries, fatcakes! In no time, you're going to buy a much high tech one than this. Just like one of your uncles' cars." I said.

"Oh, don't even get me started on Uncle Shane's car. Ooh, and Uncle Max's, Uncle Drew's, Uncle Austin's and…"

The whole car ride, she went yapping on and on about the high tech cars that we had. I tried to change the subject but she just went back to the previous one. Then I thought of something.

"… And the colors? Man, its so cool-"

"Hey Chloe, you excited tomorrow?" I asked, hoping to stop her from talking about cars.

"Tomorrow?" She asked but then recovered. "Oh, my guitar lessons?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I was still driving.

"Well, duh! I mean, I've been waiting for what, like, two whole weeks for it. And tomorrow I get to finally go! It's so surreal." She smiled.

I laughed. "I assure you, you'll have an awesome time."

She smiled and looked at the building that passed us.

"Why do you want to learn how to play guitar, anyways?" I asked after a good minute or two.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Coz I want to be a rock star like you."

I smiled at her. Chloe's such a sweet kid. But she rarely shows it, except to me. She's really a miniature version of me, literally.

After a couple of minutes, we arrived at the Mason Manor Studios. I jumped out of my car and I walked around it to help Chloe. I hoisted her up and on to the pavement.

"Come on, let's go!" I said.

"YAY!" She cheered as we walked inside.

I heard music as we entered. Chloe gave me a questioned look as I just shrugged and led the way to the studio.

"Oh, Sam!"

"Hey Wends!" I said as she hugged me.

"Hi Auntie Wendy!" Chloe greeted her.

"Chloe," She exclaimed as she then hugged her. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You do too!" She smiled. "I haven't seen you for how many months coz of the summer tour."

"Yeah, I know!" She laughed. "Oh by the way, Sam you're up next."

"The guys are inside?" I asked.

"Yup, they're doing one of their debut albums, Welcome to Hollywood." She said.

"Ooh, I love that song!" Chloe cooed.

I chuckled as I lifted her up and waltz inside the studio just in time they began recording.

_I felt this time that we had something  
>You rolled your eyes like it was nothing new<br>(nothing new)  
>You only think about you<br>(only think about you)  
>Put your shades on not to show it<br>Don't pretend that you don't know it's true  
>(know it's true)<br>You only think about  
>If you look good<br>and girl you should_

Chloe began squirming and I had to let her go. She then ran to a chair and climbed on it to get a better view of them singing. She really loves their music, and I can't blame her for that.

_Welcome to Hollywood_  
><em>Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down<em>  
><em>Welcome to Hollywood<em>  
><em>Just got a grip on how to get around<em>

_I'm so glad I got to know you_  
><em>Now I know what I'm supposed to do<em>  
><em>(suppose to do)<em>  
><em>You only think about you<em>  
><em>(only think about you)<em>  
><em>The friendly faces I've been seein'<em>  
><em>Now I know they're far from being true<em>  
><em>(being true)<em>  
><em>You only think about you<em>  
><em>If you look good<em>  
><em>I guess I should<em>

_Welcome to Hollywood_  
><em>Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down<em>  
><em>Welcome to Hollywood<em>  
><em>Just got a grip on how to get around<em>

_In your favorite tinseltown_  
><em>The boulevards<em>  
><em>The neon lights<em>  
><em>I've been in love since the first sight<em>  
><em>I wouldn't change it if I could<em>  
><em>Welcome to Hollywood<em>

Chloe was now singing in tune to the music as I was listening to them. It had been exactly twelve years ever since they became a band. Back then, they were _Fiasco_. Shane Michaels, the lead singer and guitarist, Austin Jacobs, bass, Andrew Sanders, keyboard and last, Max Jarvis, the drummer.

When we entered college, things started to change between them. Austin and Andrew, or as he likes to be called Drew, changed positions due to the fact that one of our professors told them they were not cut out for their instruments. So they decided to switch.

When we were in our second year of high school, they then decided to change their Band name to _Velocity_ as there were many changes that took place. Austin dyed his Brown hair to Blonde while Drew dyed his from Dirty Blonde to Black and let me tell you, it fitted them both so naturally. It actually looked cooler than their previous hair color.

When we graduated, I became a solo artist while they became the band that they are now. Wendy became our manager and Will as our producer. All in all, the changes fitted us perfectly.

_Welcome to Hollywood_  
><em>Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down<em>  
><em>Welcome to Hollywood<em>  
><em>(welcome to Hollywood)<em>  
><em>Just got a grip on how to get around<em>  
><em>(get around)<em>

_Welcome to Hollywood_  
><em>Just got a grip on how to get around<em>  
><em>Dog eat dog is to be seen in the tabloid magazine Seventeen<em>  
><em>A billionaire daddy's money,<em>  
><em>Do you care<em>  
><em>Welcome to Hollywood<em>

The producer and Wendy's big brother, William 'Will' Braun, gave them thumbs up. He then clicked a button so the guys could hear him talking.

"Okay guys that's a wrap, awesome work!" He said as he turned off the microphone.

Will then turned to me. "So, you up?"

I looked at Wendy, who gave me a thumbs up, and I nodded.

"Okay, so tomorrow we'll record the collab. Sounds good?"

"You're the producer, Will. Whatever you say goes!" I said as the guys emerged out of the studio.

"YO MASON!" They all greeted me.

I laughed. "Sup Michaels, Jacobs, Sanders and Jarvis my man?"

"We only get last names but Max has a '_my man'_? How unfair." Drew pouted.

"What can I say," Max started as he snaked his arm around my shoulder. "I'm Sam's favorite guy."

I laughed as I pushed him lightly. "Shut up."

"Sam, come on." Wendy said seriously. "Break it up you four."

Max held his hands up in front of him as I walked inside the room. I stepped in front of the microphone. I grabbed the headphones and placed them on my head as I waited for my signal.

"Okay Sam, you ready?" Will asked.

I could see Wendy and the guys all watching me. Max was carrying Chloe and making her giggle. I smiled and nodded as I heard the music playing.

_So I might slip again  
>Let it in now and then<br>That don't mean anything  
>I'm still good<em>

_I look around me,_  
><em>How did I get here?<em>  
><em>Not part of my plan<em>

_I ended up in_  
><em>A situation<em>  
><em>Wasn't in my hands<em>

_I think about it_  
><em>When I wanna give up<em>  
><em>How to keep on goin'<em>  
><em>How to keep my chin up<em>  
><em>So now I know it<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna give up<em>  
><em>Never gonna give up<em>

_So I might slip again_  
><em>Let it in now and then<em>  
><em>That don't mean anything<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_Tryin' to be my best_  
><em>When I fall it's a mess<em>  
><em>Pick myself up again<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_I'm still good_  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_You live it like that_  
><em>And I can't shake 'em<em>  
><em>It's weighin' on my mind<em>

_So I'm just sayin'_  
><em>I'm only human<em>  
><em>Life gets you down sometimes<em>

_I think about it_  
><em>When I wanna give up<em>  
><em>How to keep on goin'<em>  
><em>How to keep my chin up high<em>  
><em>So now I know it<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna give up<em>  
><em>Never gonna give up<em>

I watched as the guys were all dancing to my song. I couldn't help but to fight back a laugh. They're so much like Chloe.

_So I might slip again_  
><em>Let it in now and then<em>  
><em>That don't mean anything<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_Tryin' to be my best_  
><em>When I fall it's a mess<em>  
><em>Pick myself up again<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_So I might slip again_  
><em>Let it in now and then<em>  
><em>That don't mean anything<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_Tryin' to be my best_  
><em>When I fall it's a mess<em>  
><em>Pick myself up again<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_Life puts up a fight with me_  
><em>But I can take on anything<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make it real<em>  
><em>This dream I believe in<em>

_I think about it_  
><em>When I wanna give up<em>  
><em>How to keep on goin'<em>  
><em>How to keep my chin up<em>  
><em>So now I know it<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna give up<em>  
><em>Never gonna give up<em>

_oh oh oh_

_So I might slip again_  
><em>Let it in now and then<em>  
><em>That don't mean anything<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_Tryin' to be my best_  
><em>When I fall it's a mess<em>  
><em>Pick myself up again<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_So I might slip again_  
><em>Let it in now and then<em>  
><em>That don't mean anything<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_Tryin' to be my best_  
><em>When I fall it's a mess<em>  
><em>Pick myself up again<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>  
><em>(I'm still good)<em>

_Pick myself up again_  
><em>I'm still good<em>  
><em>I'm still, I'm still good<em>

I smiled as I stopped singing and the music stopped. I noticed Wendy giving me thumbs up while Chloe and the guys grinned like Cheshire cats. I walked out of the studio only to be ambushed in hugs while Chloe was clinging onto my leg.

"Chloe, I can't walk!" I laughed. "And I can't breathe either, you guys."

"But you were so good!" Drew gushed.

"She's always that good, bro!" Shane added.

"True that." Austin chirped in.

"Come on, it's already lunch time." Max said as he opened the door. "We don't want the two to starve."

Chloe laughed as she followed Max. "Uncle Max! Uncle Max!"

We both walked to catch up with the two with Will and Wendy behind us.

"I think Chloe has a crush on Jarvis." Wendy said.

"What?" Drew faked a pout. "But she told me she loves me."

We all laughed as we headed for the food court. Yeah, there's a food court inside the studio so that we won't go out to eat no more.

"Come on, guys! Let's go before Chloe and Max eat all the food!" I exclaimed as I started to run, with the rest of the gang sprinting behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go, an eleven page report focusing the life of Queen Elizabeth the fourth. Wait, WOT? xD JK!<strong>

**Okay, so the pics of ****Chloe****, ****Will, Shane****, ****Austin****, ****Max**** and ****AnDrew**** are on my profile. Especially the before and after pics of Both Austin and Drew. CHECK IT OUT! \m/Seriously, I'm in love with MAX and DREW (after pic) SO HOT! :3 LOL! (BTW, I would like to thank PolarPurple for editing Will's hair :D  
><strong>

**Now, FOR THE SHOUTS!**

PolarPurple – R, Moviepal – R, fireman35 – SA, KresxBlack – R, luktheduke – R, eimi 262 – R, XxThe Penny TreasurexX – R, SeddierFTW – R, StrawberryCrush – SA, seddierSUPERFAN101 – R&FS, SebasCullen – R

**I HOPE THERE'LL BE MORE REVIEWS! Seriously, I'm updating as fast as I can coz when school starts, I won't update much often anymore… tsk tsk tsk… So, CHERISH THESE LAST FEW MOMENTS! :)) Okay so, CIAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	5. Blast from the Past

**Chapter 5: Blast from the Past  
><strong>

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

''Come on,'' Carly said as we arrived at the airport.

It was Saturday, the day we fly to California. I'm in the middle of excitement and nervousness in seeing Sam for the first time after twelve years of searching for her. It seemed so surreal. This awaited moment of my life is finally in my reach.

''The counter is over there.'' Carly pointed to a desk.

We walked towards it and checked our luggage in.

''Carlotta Shay?'' The woman asked.

''Here!'' She said as she handed her identification card.

''Charles Gibson?''

''Oh, here.'' Gibby then handed his as the woman nodded.

''Um, Fredward Benson?''

''Here,'' I said as I also handed her mine.

She handed them back after a minute or two and we headed towards the waiting area.

''Just so you both know, the flight is two hours and thirty minutes. I suggest you do your stuff before we take off.'' Carly reminded us.

We saw three vacant chairs and headed over them. Gibby then announced he'll use the bathroom.

''I'm going to pee.'' He said.

''But didn't you go before we left the apartment?'' Carly asked.

''A guy can only take much OJ.'' He said as he headed for the restroom.

I too stood up from my seat after a few minutes.

''Where are you going?''

''Gonna get coffee. You want some?''

Carly shook her head. ''No thanks.''

I shrugged and headed for the coffee machine. As I was walking towards it, I bumped into someone.

''Oh, I'm so-''

''No, no. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was go-''

''Brittany?'' I exclaimed in astonishment.

She looked up and met my gaze with a shocked look on her face.

''Freddie?''

Anger boiled up inside of me as I saw her once again after that night, that dreadful night where everything went crashing down.

''_YOU!_'' I said as venom was coming out of my mouth.

She looked terrified beyond relief. She had every right to be after what she did.

''You filthy, conniving little-''

I raised my hand to slap her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I could never hurt a girl. A pang hit my chest as I remembered the hurt I caused Sam that night. I lowered my hand and stopped myself from making another mistake.

''Before you erupt, I think I need to explain first-''

''Explain?'' I scoffed. ''There's no need to explain for what you did. You ruined me. You ruined my life. And worst of all, you successfully ruined my relationship with Sam! So, thanks. Thanks for every bitchy thing that you did.''

''I'm sorry,'' She whimpered.

''Sorry?'' I sneered. ''Sorry doesn't make everything fall right back into place, Brittany. It's no use. What's done is done. You won, okay? You're plan worked.''

''Please, just let me explain.'' She begged.

I sighed. There was no use for an explanation but I just shrugged and let her continue.

''Look, I'm really sorry for what I did and you have every right to be. The thing is, I did it coz I wanted to be loved again.'' She said.

''You did it so you could feel love?'' I asked in bewilderment.

She sighed. ''You see, I had a boyfriend whom I truly loved. We've been going out for five years. Senior year was supposed to be amazing. We were nearing our six years as a couple and I was completely ecstatic. But one day, I saw him cheating on me with five different girls. I tried to convince myself that he's just hanging out with them but one night, I found him and a whore doing it in his bed. He admitted he had been doing the routine for three years now, so I broke up with him.''

''I was devastated. I hadn't been eating for days and my sister was worried sick about me. She then gave me this bag with white stuff. She told me I could get any man to fall for me with the use of the thing. I told her no, that I was perfectly fine, but she insisted otherwise.''

''So, that was the start of the gossip around school. I made guys _fall _for me with the use of the powder and I felt relieved that I felt being loved by someone again. That night, when I tried it on you, things didn't go well as planned.''

''Sam bursted inside the room and tried to talk you out of it but you didn't even budge. She figured out I was the reason and tried to choke me to death. After that incident, it dawned on me, everything that I did, just for the sake of feeling loved. Sam's actions made me realize that I needed to snap out of it and move on. So, I did. I dropped out of school and started a new life.''

I was amazed at her story and felt a little guilty. Her boyfriend cheated on her for three consecutive years? That must have been harsh.

''I-I,'' I was utterly lost for words. ''I don't know what to say.''

''Don't bother,'' She said. ''I should be the one to tell you how sorry I am for breaking up you and Sam's relationship like that. You both didn't do anything bad too me and I used you. Heck if it wasn't for Sam, I wouldn't have snapped out of my senses. She really saved me back then and I owe it all to her.''

I nodded and that's when I finally noticed her appearance. She wasn't wearing tight and slutty outfits like the last time, but she was wearing a conservative one without cleavages. She's wearing a green turtle neck sweater with white pants. Her hair wasn't blonde anymore but brown. She really did mean it when she said _Start a new life. _

I sighed and nodded. ''I forgive you.''

Her eyes beamed. ''Oh my gosh, thank you!''

She smiled warmly. ''You don't know how happy I am to hear those words from you. It really means a lot to me, Freddie.''

I smiled at what she said.

''I just hope you and Sam will be back together and all.'' She sighed.

I nodded. ''Yeah, I hope so too.''

_Flight for London is now boarding. All passengers please head over to Gate two. Repeat call, Flight for London is now boarding. All passengers please head over to Gate two. Thank you._

''Oh, I have to go. That's my flight.'' She said.

''You're going to London?'' I asked.

She nodded. ''That's where I work now. I'm a teacher there.''

I smiled. ''Nice to see you again, Brittany.''

''It's Belle, now. Belle Swaine.''

I waved at her. ''See you, Belle!''

She waved back as she ran. ''Goodbye, Freddie. Hope you and Sam will be okay! Wish you all the best of luck!''

I watched as she stopped in front of a guy with brown hair. He smiled widely at her and intertwined their hands together as they walked towards Gate two.

I grabbed a coffee and walked back to where Carly and Gibby were sitting.

''Dude, where have you been?'' He asked.

''Just met an old friend.''

''Really? Who?''

''Belle, Belle Swaine.''

Both of them gave me a questioned look and shrugged.

_Flight to California is now boarding. All passengers please proceed to Gate nine. Repeat call, Flight to California is now boarding. All passengers please proceed to Gate nine. Thank you._

''Oh, that's us,'' Carly said as she stood up. ''Come on, guys.''

We headed towards the said gate and presented our passports. We then entered the aircraft. Gibby and Carly were seated together on the left side of the plane while I was seated right across them. I looked out the window as the plane ascended.

_Don't worry, Sam. We'll reunite soon..._

* * *

><p><strong>And FIN! LOL! I'm kidding. FIN for THIS CHAPTER! :D Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Please, review and suggest people to read. :D I really love writing this story. I just hope I can balance everything when school starts and all.<strong>

**Now, SHOUTS! :D**

seddieSUPERFAN101 – R, KressxBlack – R, SeddierFTW – R, Lovelifeforeverfun – AA and FS (**TOOTSIE ROLL** – R), eimi 262 – R, robertoy – FS, XxThe Penny TreasurexX – R, carrne – R, moonyandpadfoot07 – R (2), Anon075 – R, SebasCullen – R, SeddieLove4Ever – FA, AA, SA, FS and R (**LITW **– R and SA), Maiks-heart – R**!**

**WOOH! If you haven't seen the pics of the vehicles and the people so far, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! :D Now, Me gots to go now. BOI! CIAAAAAAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	6. Sleepover Madness

**Chapter 6: Sleepover Madness  
><strong>

**[SAM'S POV] **

It was Saturday and as usual, I was heading to the studio to meet up with the guys.

Will cancelled on our collab for days now because of his tight schedule and we were wishing this was the day we'll hear a confirmation about it.

I entered the studio, my combat boots making sounds as it hit the concrete. I opened the door to where we usually record but didn't find anybody there. I peered inside the glass window to find the guys lying on the carpeted floor. I then began to walk inside.

''Hey,'' I announced.

They all looked in my direction and smiled. ''Hey Sam!''

''Where's Wendy?'' I asked as I neared their lying positions.

''Calling Will,'' Drew said.

''Ah,'' I said as I too lied down on the ground. ''When are we really going to do the collab?''

Shane sighed. ''We really don't know Mase. It's been three days and Will's still busy as ever.''

''With meetings, trips and all, I'm not sure anymore if he even has time for the collab.'' Austin said.

I noticed Max and Shane were in deep thoughts as they eyed a paper in their hands.

''What's that?'' I asked.

Max and Shane then looked with confusion written in their faces.

''What's what?'' Shane asked.

''That,'' I said as I pointed to the paper.

''Oh this?'' Max lifted the piece of paper. ''We're writing a new song.''

''Sweet,'' I smiled.

I always love their songs. What can I say? I'm as big of a Velocity fan as Chloe.

''Yeah, not so,'' Drew said glumly. ''We're stuck.''

''Big time,'' Austin said as his face dropped to the floor.

''Want me to help?'' I offered, smirking a little.

They all looked at me with needy eyes and I laughed.

''Please,''

''We're begging you,''

''So much,''

''Big time,''

I chuckled as I motioned them to give me the paper. Shane grabbed it from Max and handed it to me.

I stifled a laugh as I read their song title. ''Same Dumb Excuse?''

''What? It's catchy.'' Drew reasoned.

''And I'm sure you thought of the title, Sanders.''

''Not technically.'' Austin said sheepishly.

''Drew thought of _Same dumb people _while Austin here thought it would be best to put _Excuse _instead.'' Max said.

I chuckled. ''Okay, okay. Lemme see here,''

I grabbed Drew's guitar and strummed the chords.

"_I should be brave with nothing to lose,  
>That's how I was until the day I met you,<br>Now I'm afraid that I don't know what to do,  
>A couple of things I've really got to tell you.<em>"

"_Dive off a cliff, jump from a plane,  
>Oh, it sounds easier than what I've got to say,<br>Go for a swim, with sharks in the sea,  
>oh, it sounds easier than me telling it to you straight,<em>" I sang.

The guys then went to their instruments. With Max beating the tune in his drums, Austin playing the keyboard, Drew picking up an extra bass to strum with and Shane picking up his guitar.

I then stood up so now I was next to Drew and Shane as they began to sing along with me.

"_I've got nothing to lose.  
>I've got nothing to lose but you,<br>If I just say nothing, you'll never hear the truth,  
>I can't keep using the same dumb excuse<br>Cuz, I've got nothing to lose,  
>I've got nothing to lose<br>but you._"

"_To get you to laugh, to get you to smile,  
>To get you to tell the world that you're on my side,<br>Make me a star at least in your eyes,  
>Let's take on the world, but first,<br>I got to make you mine,_"

"_Dive off a cliff, jump from a plane,  
>Oh, it sounds easier than what I've got to say,<br>Go for a swim, with sharks in the sea,  
>oh, it sounds easier than me telling it to your face.<em>"

"_I've got nothing to lose.  
>I've got nothing to lose but you,<br>If I just say nothing, you'll never hear the truth,  
>I can't keep using the same dumb excuse<br>Cuz, I've got nothing to lose,  
>I've got nothing to lose<br>but you._" They were still playing instrumental but the lyrics ended until that line.

I picked up a pencil and wrote down what my mind was thinking about. I strummed the guitar again and sang but the words came out of my mouth as I tried to help them finish it.

"_Though the words ain't coming out,  
>But tonight, it's going down.<br>I should be brave, with nothing to lose,  
>That's how I was until the day I met you,<em>" I sang as I made a motion with my fingers for them to repeat the chorus.

"_I've got nothing to lose.  
>I've got nothing to lose but you,<br>If I just say nothing, you'll never hear the truth,  
>I can't keep using the same dumb excuse<br>Cuz, I've got nothing to lose,  
>I've got nothing to lose<br>but you._"

"_Though the words ain't coming out,  
>But tonight, it's going down..<br>I've got nothing to lose  
>I've got nothing to lose but you.<em>" I sang the last line, with Drew and Shane singing along till the music stopped.

"Sam, that was awesome!" They all exclaimed.

"It was nothing. I just listened to the music and to your lyrics." I smiled.

"Come on, one more time! I love it!" Drew said.

They did the song once again with me singing along with as we finished the song, Wendy came bursting inside the room. Max jumped back in fright and fell off of his chair.

''Guys,'' She started but noticed my presence. ''Oh Sam, you're here.''

''Nice to see you too, Wends.'' I chuckled.

She breathed out and continued talking. ''Will confirmed the collab schedule.''

''WHAT? NO WAY!'' We all exclaimed.

''W-When?'' Drew stuttered.

''Out with it, Wends!'' Max said in glee.

''Tomorrow morning,'' She said as we all cheered.

''WOOH!''

"OH YEAH!"

''That's what I'm talking about!'' Austin said as he bumped fists with Shane.

''WE'RE GONNA ROCK TONIGHT!'' Both Max and Drew exclaimed as Max played his drums and Drew played his guitar, loudly might I add.

''SILENCE!'' Wendy exclaimed as the two halted.

''Busted,'' Austin smirked.

Wendy breathed deep and started talking again.

''Now, I want the five of you to show up at exactly eleven thirty sharp. Got it?''

''Yes ma'am!'' We all said as we saluted her.

She chuckled and shook her head.

''Oh, I have an idea!'' Max exclaimed.

We looked at him as he got off of his chair and strutted towards us with Drew behind him.

''Let's have a sleepover!'' He exclaimed.

We all looked at each other and laughed our asses off.

''A... Sleep…over?'' Shane said in between laughs.

''I know... Ridiculous...'' Max said, not holding his fit.

''I think it's a great idea!''

We all stopped laughing and look at our Manager.

''I beg your pardon?'' Austin asked.

''What's a good idea?'' Drew jumped in.

''What Max said,'' Wendy exclaimed. ''A sleepover sounds awesome!''

''Wends,'' Max started. ''I was kidding when I said that. I intended for it to be a joke.''

''But it's still a great idea!'' She retorted. ''Remember when we slept at Austin's place a few months ago before the tour?''

I laughed. ''I remember pranking Shane and Austin.''

''That was totally tight!'' Max and Drew exclaimed as the three of us high fived.

''That _was _hilarious!'' Wendy chuckled as both Austin and Shane rolled their eyes.

''That was not funny, guys!'' Austin retorted. ''That gunk was really tricky to wash off.''

''Did you know I showered five times?'' Shane exclaimed. ''And that was just for my hair!''

''Okay, okay,'' I laughed ''So we might have overdone it.''

''But it was still pretty funny.'' Drew said.

''Yes, it was,'' Max agreed as he rested his elbow on Drew's shoulder.

''So, are we going to have it again?'' Wendy smirked.

I looked at the guys and they all looked at me with that glint in their eyes.

''SLEEPOVER AND MASON'S HOUSE!'' They all exclaimed.

I face palmed as I was so gonna regret this.

''Fine, fine,'' I said. ''But we have conditions.''

''Tell us,''

''Guys, you are in-charge of getting the snacks. And when I say snacks, I mean _lots _of it.'' I said as I turned to Wendy. ''Wends, you are in movie duty. No boring and or cheesy romantic ones. Got it?''

She saluted as the guys nodded in response.

''Got it!'' They all said.

I chuckled as I looked at my phone for the time.

''Shoot, it's already three. I need to pick up the Chlo-ster from guitar practice.'' I walked towards the door.

''Mase, what time?'' Wendy said.

''Seven o'clock sharp.'' I said as they all nodded. ''See ya!''

''See ya tonight!'' They all said as I walked out of the studio.

I jumped inside my convertible and drove off of the parking. After a couple of minutes of driving, I was already outside the studio.

I saw little Chloe walk out with a bunch of little munchkins behind her.

''CHLO!'' I exclaimed as I waved my hands up in the air.

She smiled at me and waved back. I saw her saying her goodbye to her fellow guitarists and ran in full speed towards my car.

''Hey Fatcake!'' I greeted her.

''Lo-He!'' She exclaimed, saying her hellos in backwards as usual.

I chuckled. ''Come on, let's jet.''

''Kay-kay!'' She giggled as she walked behind the car to put her guitar on the hood and ran back to the passenger seat.

''So, how was the lesson?'' I asked as we drove off.

''Awesome!'' She exclaimed. ''I need a cooler guitar pick, though.''

''And why is that?'' I asked.

''The other kids have rockin' picks while I just have a simple boring blue pick that dad bought for me."

I smiled. ''No worries, Chlo. I'll get ya a new one. Sound's good?''

''Gooder than bacon? Nah, could never be. But its a'ight.'' She laughed.

''Ah, you're learning.'' I smirked.

''Learned it from the pro.'' She smiled.

''So, out to eat?'' I asked her.

''As always,'' She responded. ''Craving for nachos, though.''

''Taco Shack it is!'' I exclaimed as I took the highway and drove to our favorite Mexican food place.

I parked and got off the car as Chloe did so too. I locked it as she ran full speed inside the restaurant. I chuckled as I followed suit.

I entered the fully air conditioned establishment and headed for the counter where Chloe was already standing.

''Welcome to Taco Shack! How may I be of service to you Miss?'' The man greeted.

I pulled my Ray bans shades and was met with wide eyes.

''Oh my God, you're Sam Mason!'' The guy said.

I smiled as I nodded. "Yes, I am. I presume you're a fan?"

"Absolutely! I love all your songs!" He said.

"Thank you," I laughed.

Chloe was pulling on my jeans and I could help but chuckle at her. "Yeah, Chlo?"

"I want nachos!" She whispered.

"So Miss Mason, your order?" He asked.

"Nachos and Tacos all in Grande size," I said.

"Coming right up." He announced.

"Chlo, why don't you go get a seat for us."

"Okay!" And with that, she ran.

"Here you go Miss Mason," The guy said. "Nachos and Tacos all in Grande size."

"Thanks," I smiled as I grabbed the tray and proceeded in looking for Chloe.

I saw her sitting near the glass window and looking outside. I slid the tray near her and sat down.

"Grande size?" She asked.

"Grande size, just the way we like it."

"Sweet!"

After a couple of minutes, we were already done with our food. Chloe and I were heading out of the food joint when all of a sudden I felt a small tug on my jeans. I looked down and saw a little girl smiling up at me.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hello there." I grinned at her.

"Can I have your autograph?" She said as she showed me a notebook and pen

"Of course you can," I said as I crouched down. "And who should I address this autograph too?"

"Macey,"

I scribbled a short note with my name and signature on the bottom. I then handed it back to her.

"There you go,"

She grinned and hugged me. "Thank you, Sam."

I hugged her back and kissed her head. "You're welcome, Sweetie."

I watched as she ran out of sight. I chuckled and turned around as I walked to my car.

We drove to different stores to buy snacks and ice creams for the sleepover tonight. When we arrived at my house, it was already six forty five. I unlocked the door and opened it so Chloe could come inside first, holding two grocery bags. I balanced the others in my arms as I managed to insert my phone in between my shoulder and my cheek.

_Hey Sam!_

"Oh, hey Wendy. How's the Movie Duty?" I huffed as I used my foot to close the door.

_Listen, is Valentine's Day a cool movie?_

I groaned. "Wends, that's a chick flick! We have guys around! They're going to sleep on that thing."

_Fine! Oh, how about Harry Potter Series?_

"Ooh, get that!" I said as I put the groceries down on the kitchen top.

_Okay, okay. I got all the movies needed to make us all stay awake. No cheesy romance flicks whatsoever._

"Sweet. Now, get your butt here so we can order dinner!" I said as I heard her chuckle.

_Alright, alright. I'm driving to your house now. Meet you in a few minutes, okay?_

"Got it! Later!" I said as I ended the call.

I then put the three tubs of ice cream inside the freezer and the other junk on the cupboard. I then headed for the closet under the stairs and grabbed the folding beds. I moved the sofas out of the way and placed them carefully on the floor. When I was done, I looked around for the little monster.

"Chloe? Where are you?" I called out.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and Chloe appeared with a smile on her face.

"You went upstairs?"

"Yes, I did." She said rather slyly.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "How about we play Wii-box 580?"

She sprinted straight for the couch and jumped up and down. "Come one, come on! We still have that rematch!"

I walked over to the game console and turned it on. I sat on the couch and we began to play.

"Hey, no fair!" Chloe yelped.

"It's all in the thumbs, Chlo. It's all in the thumbs." I smirked.

A few minutes had passed when we heard a knock. Chloe sighed as I ended the game.

"I still want another rematch." She pouted.

I messed her hair a little and proceeded to the door. "We'll see about that, fatcake."

I opened the door to reveal Wendy's smiling face with a stack of DVDs at hand.

"Hey Mase!" She greeted me.

I smiled. "It's about time you got here."

She chuckled as she made her way over to the coffee table and dropped all the movies there.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?" She looked at me with her hands on her hips. "Isn't that enough?"

I shook my head. "Whatever,"

Chloe climbed off of the sofa and hugged Wendy's leg. "Hello Auntie Wendy."

She looked down and picked her up with a smile plastered on her face. "Hey little thingy!"

I looked at the clock and noticed it was already seven five in the evening. I started to walk up the stairs when I hear Wendy called out.

"Where are you going, Sammy?"

"Gonna call Derek if he's coming or not." I said as she nodded.

"Dad!" Chloe giggled as I smiled.

I stepped inside my room and grabbed my phone. I started to dial Derek's number and waited for him to pick up.

I heard the doorbell ring, signaling the arrival of the guys.

"I'll get it!" Chloe called out as I heard her ran.

I dialed Derek's number again when I heard the busy tone and as I did that, I heard the door creak open followed by a loud scream. I was shocked a little but figured it might have been Wendy's scream. Sometimes, the boys do things that scare her. I laughed at the time they got her when she was pouring milk. She spilled milk all over her new tee. It was hilarious.

_Hello? Sam?_

I snapped back into reality when I hear someone's voice. "Oh Derek, it's you. When are you coming?"

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, It was really CHLO. I didn't add the E. It's pronounced as "Clow" coz with the E, it's Chlow-ie. :D Gettit? So, who's Derek? :O What is this 'collab'? Where are Carly, Gibby and Freddie? And who is reading this AN? <strong>

**WOOH! What a chapter. A ten page full of Sam, Velocity, Wendy and Chloe goodness… Yeah, I rock! LOL! :D Okay, so GREAT NEWS! School got moved. From June 6 to June 8! So, I think this is great news for I will update! :) Now, did you guys like the chapter? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! I really appreciate the reviews that I got even if they are just a few.**

**Now, FOR THE SHOUTS!**

moonyandpadfoot07 – R, KressxBlack – R, XxThe Penny TreasurexX – R, Autumn93 – R, Moviepal – R (2) and FA, SeddierFTW – R, eimi 262 – R, carrne – R, Dragon Kill Master Z-E-ro – R, hartful13 – R, Maiks-heart – R, Anon075 – R**!**

**I hope you guys will suggest LITW to others.**

**Oh, before I forget. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO: **moonyandpadfoot07 **FOR SUGGESTING THE LITW STORY AND THIS SEQUEL IN HER STORY! :D LOVE YOU M-ERIKA! xD**

**Okay, that is all! THANK YOU! :) See you guys on the next chapter! CIAAAAAAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	7. The Wait is Over

**Chapter 7: The Wait is Over**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

"Thanks," I said as I paid the driver.

I stepped out of the cab and got my bags. I then proceeded walking towards the door. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

A few seconds later, the door was opened to reveal a guy in his mid thirties. He had brown hair and the same brown eyes that I've known for years. He smiled warmly at me.

"Freddie my boy!" He greeted as he enveloped me in a hug.

I hugged him back. "Hey Uncle Alfred, it's so good to see you."

Uncle Alfred was one of my dad's brothers. He was said to be the closest brother my father had.

"Ah, a spitting image like your old man." He grinned.

I smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot from my mom."

"Oh, how is Marissa?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "Um she died a few years back, when I was in college."

His smile faded into a frown. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I was not told about that."

"It's alright, Uncle Alfred." I managed a smile.

"Well, come on in." He said as he ushered me inside of his humble adobe. "Make yourself comfortable."

I entered his house which was full of antics and memorabilia. I looked at him as a smile peeked itself from my lips. "I almost forgot to thank you for letting me stay here."

"Nah, it was nothing." He said. "The hotels here in California aren't as cheap as back then, you know."

"Yeah, it sure isn't." I nodded.

"Come on, Freddie. How about you settle in? Sounds good?" He said as he led me upstairs to where I was supposed to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed after I was tiding my clothes away when I received a text message from Carly.<p>

**To: Freddie**

**From: Carly**

_Meet us Burger King on Sunset blvd ASAP. Goin 2 go vis8 Sam._

I froze as my eyes almost bulged right out of their sockets. _We're going to visit Sam? Oh my God_! I rapidly texted Carly back as soon as my fingers started to move again. I then ran downstairs, told my Uncle I was going to go meet up some friends and dashed right out of the house. I called a cab and hopped on the back seat.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Burger King on Sunset Boulevard,"

"A'ight." He said as he drove into the highway.

After a couple of minutes, I saw two figures that were standing outside the food joint. The cab then halted to a stop and I paid him. I got off and practically ran towards them.

"Hey, I'm here," I announced as both Gibby and Carly looked up at me.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Gibby asked.

I didn't even realize I was sweating when I touched my forehead. I whipped all the excess sweat with the sleeve of my polo and looked back at them.

"Come on, it's almost seven o'clock." Carly said as she walked to the parking space.

I gave Gibby a confused look as we both followed her. "Why are we going to the parking lot?"

"Turns out, Carly always rent a car when she's staying here. We just got the car awhile ago after we checked in the hotel that we're staying." He explained as I nodded in understanding.

We walked towards a maroon or a dark pink car. It was a ford fiesta Hatchback with five doors. It was actually pretty cool, compared to the cars we had in Seattle. Carly then hopped on the driver's seat while Gibby took the passenger's seat. I then slid onto the back portion and closed the door.

"Gibby, close the door please." Carly said.

"Wait," He said, tugging his pants. "My pants are stuck!"

Both Carly and I laughed as we watched Gibby for a couple of minutes, tugging on his pants.

"GOT IT!" He exclaimed as he plopped down on the seat. "Now, let's go!"

We finally drove off of the parking lot and in no time, we were on the road. Carly turned the radio on and music filled the car.

_Okay, now for one of the top best performing soloists we have! Sam Mason singing her newest single Hallucination!_

I listened attentively as Sam's beautiful and angelic voice filled the air.

_Once upon a time, I met the love of my life  
>And I don't even know<br>The right words to describe  
>Is Romeo Juliet at first sight<br>I was so caught, something wasn't right  
>I had a lot of drama<br>And he'd come around  
>When I realize he would bring me down<em>

_I think I can the rainbow_  
><em>Through the rain<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm feelin' kinda funny<em>  
><em>When I hear your name<em>  
><em>I have only fallen hard<em>  
><em>One time and it was<em>  
><em>So magical<em>  
><em>I figured it only happens once<em>

_So..._  
><em>Is this a hallucination?<em>  
><em>My imagination?<em>  
><em>Or do I get the high?<em>  
><em>I'm hoping that I might, cuz<em>  
><em>I'm falling fast of the trailing<em>  
><em>My mind keeps on slipping more<em>  
><em>Into this infatuation<em>

My mind wandered to questions I was about to find out. Like, why did she left Seattle? Did she ever lose contact with Carly? Why did she change her last name? Did she got married? My thoughts were interrupted when the music stopped abruptly.

''Hey, I was listening to that!'' I whined as I saw Carly's index finger retreated from the radio.

She looked at me through the mirror. ''We're here.''

I looked outside the window with wide eyes. We stopped in front of two story house. It was gorgeous, like a house suited for a princess.

I noticed Carly stepped out of the car and Both Gibby and I followed. We walked towards the front porch and rang the doorbell. I was behind the two of them. The shuffling of feet was heard inside the closed door. A couple of seconds had passed and the door finally opened to reveal a little girl with straight blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. I was taken aback at the loud piercing screech Carly made.

''Chloe!'' She exclaimed when she saw the little girl. _Carly KNOWS her?_

Chloe's eyes went wide as a big toothy grin slowly emerged from her face.

''Auntie Carly!'' She exclaimed as she jumped right into Carly's open and welcoming arms.

Both Gibby and I stood there with confused looks on our faces as the older brunette and the little blonde hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God! Say whaaaaat? O.o finally! They are there in LA! Wooh! Hahaha! Sorry. Sorry I just posted this chapter, guys. My mom was brought to the hospital coz she had pneumonia. School is starting tomorrow so the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Yeah, I HOPE it's a couple of days… It might take WEEKS or MONTHS! :O<strong>

**Now, SHOUTS!**

Stolie Silver – R, Moviepal – R, KressxBlack – R, SeddierFTW – R, XxThe Penny TreasurexX – R, eimi 262 – R, SebasCullen – R, seddieSUPERFAN101 – R and SA, tHeworldisSEDDIE – SA and R (And the FS in my prequel LITW), moonyandpadfoot07 – R, Maiks-heart – R **!**

**Thanks so much you guys for the never ending support. I hope I'll update more even though I have school now. I love you all! CIAAAO!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	8. Face to Face

**Chapter 8: Face to Face**

Chloe and Carly broke from each others grasps with huge grins plastered on their faces.

''Oh my Gosh, you're so big now!'' Carly cooed as she pinched her cheek.

She swatted her hand away. ''Of course I would grow! You haven't visited for, what? Like almost a whole year!''

''I know, I'm so so-''

''Chloe, who's at the door?'' A woman's voice was heard inside.

Chloe smiled and stepped aside to reveal a red headed girl.

''WENDY!'' Carly screeched.

''Yes, what do you wan- CARLY?'' Wendy exclaimed in bewilderment as Carly grabbed her by the shoulders and enveloped her in a tight hug.

''It's so good to see you again!'' She said as she let her go and looked at her in the eyes.

''Me too! I thought you were scheduled to visit at the end of the month?''

''The case was cancelled so I'm early.'' She smiled.

''Well don't be strangers, come inside!'' Wendy said as she gestured her to step inside the house.

Wendy walked towards the kitchen, with Chloe and Carly by her heels while Gibby and Freddie reluctantly followed.

''You haven't changed a bit, Wendy!''

''I'm not planning to change, Carly. Even though change is a constant thing, I'm still the Wendy you always knew back then.'' Wendy laughed.

''Good,'' Carly giggled.

''So, you went here alone?''

''Actually,'' Carly started as she motioned the guys to come near them. ''I have some company.''

''Really? Who?''

''Hey Wends,'' Gibby announced.

She looked up from the snacks that she was preparing with a shocked look on her face.

''Gibby?''

''The one and only!'' He said smugly.

''Oh My God!'' She screamed as she hugged him. ''Wow, you changed!''

Gibby let out a chuckle. ''So I've been told.''

''So, it's just the two of you then? Great, Mase would be so-''

''Actually, there's one more,'' Carly said sheepishly.

''One more?'' Wendy asked questionably as Carly and Gibby stepped aside.

''Hey Wendy,''

Her eyes went wide at the sight of him. She didn't speak or move for a couple of second.

''Fre-Freddie?'' She stuttered.

He smiled shyly at her. ''Hey,''

Wendy's wide eyes turned into an intense glare. ''What are _you _doing here?''

''Look, I'm here to-''

''After all the things that you did to us? To Sam?''

''Wendy, what I'm try-''

''You made her suffer! And you have the guts to show yourself after twelve happy and peaceful years without your presence?''

''I'M SORRY, OKAY?'' He exclaimed.

Wendy scoffed. ''Sorry doesn't do any good anymore, Fredjerk.''

''Wendy, please-''

_''CHLO! YOUR DAD WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!'' _Someone called out from the second floor.

''I'm coming'' Chloe retorted.

Freddie watched as she strutted away from the couch and climbed up the stairs noisily.

''Leave,''

Freddie looked back at the source of the sound. ''Excuse me?''

''Leave,'' She said as she pointed towards the door. ''Now,''

Freddie was taken aback. Even Carly and Gibby looked shocked.

''Wends, don't you think that's a little harsh?'' Carly asked, holding her shoulders.

''I agree,'' Gibby said.

Freddie sighed. ''Wendy, please give me a chance to prove myself that I've changed. I'm just going to apologize to her and after that, I'm leaving for good.''

''So, that's it then?''

''Yup, that's it. I'm going to let her go.'' He sighed unhappily.

''Good,'' Wendy said.

Just then, footsteps where heard coming from upstairs. After a few seconds, Chloe came down with a frown.

''Why the long face, Chloe-bear?'' Wendy asked.

''Dad bought me _another _pick.'' She sighed.

''That's good!''

''No, it's not.'' She whined.

''And why not, Chloe?'' It was Carly who asked. ''Another pick! That's a great thing.''

''He bought a _pink _one!'' She said.

''Oh,'' Wendy frowned.

''And Mase is on the hou-''

The four of them, excluding Chloe, looked to where the source of the sound was.

''Oh, I didn't know we had other visitors. You could have told me a while ago, Wends. I could have bought-''

''SAM!'' Carly exclaimed as she ran towards her and gave her a breathtaking hug.

''Carls, can't... Can't brea-''

''Oh, sorry.'' She said as she released her and smiled shyly.

''I didn't know you were coming! I thought you still have that case thingy?''

''It was rescheduled.'' She giggled. ''So I decided to finally visit.''

''It's about time you did,'' Sam smiled. ''I thought you forgot about us.''

''Please,'' She said. ''I could never forget about you guys.''

''Hey Sam!''

She looked behind her brunette best friend and gave an audible gasp.

''Gibson?''

''In the flesh,''

''Oh my God!'' She laughed as she hugged him. ''You're so toned! What the hell happened? Still working out?''

''The usual,'' He shrugged. ''I need to look my best for this kitty.''

Carly blushed as he pointed his thumb towards her.

''Ah, now I see,'' Sam laughed as she elbowed Carly on the arm.

''So, it's just the two of you then?'' Sam asked after a good minute or two.

''Actually, there's someone who tagged along with us.'' Gibby said as he rubbed his neck.

''Wait, don't tell me,'' Sam said. '' It's a miny Carly or Gibby, right?''

''No!'' Carly laughed as she slapped Sam's shoulder lightly.

''Oh,'' She chuckled. ''Then who?''

''Hey,'' A voice was heard behind the couple and they abruptly stepped aside.

''Do I know you?''

* * *

><p><strong>And this is THE END of this chapter. Okay, who saw THAT coming? Huh? Huh? Who? Who? Who? I sound like an owl. I'm so sorry for taking a while to update. Classes are so tiring. GAH! So, the next chapter might take some time too.<strong>

**Okay, SHOUTS!**

XxThe Penny TreasurexX – R, carrne – R, SeddierFTW – R, KressxBlack – R, Maiks-heart – R and FS, moonyandpadfoot07 – R, seddie379437 – SA, R and FS, TheWrtrInMe – SA **!**

**I hope you guys like the chapter. I'm writing this in the hospital. Yeah, using my mom's phone. She's getting better, actually. Thank God! I have to go now coz my hand is aching. So, CIAAAAAO!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	9. Confrontation

**Chapter 9: Confrontation**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

"Do I know you?" Sam asked as she looked at me with a questioned look on her face.

"Excuse me?" I asked, making sure I heard her right.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" She reversed her question.

"Um," That was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I didn't know what else to say to her.

I looked at Carly, Wendy and Gibby for an explanation but they had the same expression I had, and that was shock and confusion. _What is going on? Carly told me that she forgot about me but why was she shocked too? And I didn't expect her to REALLY forgot about me. Just not remember._

Gibby was the one to speak first. "This is Freddie, my best buddy."

Sam smiled at me as she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Freddie, um…"

"Benson, Freddie Benson." I said as I reluctantly shook her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Freddie Benson. I'm Sam. Sam Mason, Carly's long time best friend and future maid of honor." She laughed.

"SAM!" Carly scolded her.

Sam just laughed as she shook her head, making her straight blonde hair fall over her shoulders. _She straightened her hair? And she has highlights now? WOW. So much has happened in over twelve years._

"I'm only joking around, Carly. But we _all_ know Gibson here is going to propose to you _sometime_." She said as she sat down on the couch near Chloe and grabbed a game controller and joined the game.

Carly gave Wendy a look but all she did was shrug. "What happened?"

"I-I dunno."

"Wendy, what is going on?" I asked, lowering my voice down so Sam won't be able to hear us.

Wendy sighed as she scratched her head. "Let me think this through, okay?"

The three of us nodded as Wendy walked towards the kitchen and resumed putting the snacks on a bowl while Carly sat on one of the chairs available and looked at Sam.

"So Sam, what's going on? I haven't seen you for a long time now." She smiled.

"Meh, nothing changed. The Music industry is still going. The guys still acts like seven year old kids and life is full of surprises. How about you? How's it going back on Seattle?" Sam looked at Carly as she stopped playing and leaned on the couch.

Carly shrugged. "Same as usual: Meetings, cases and all. Nothing has really changed much, although L.A. seemed a little different."

"Different how?" Sam asked. "Nothing has changed here. I should know. I live here."

"The surroundings seem quiet." Carly smirked.

Sam lowered her head. _What did Carly meant by surroundings seem quiet? And why isn't Sam answering her question? _Just as she lifted her head, her phone rang.

_There was a new girl in town  
>She had it all figured out<br>(Had it all figured out)  
>Well I'll state something rash<br>She had the most amazing... smile._

_I bet you didn't expect that_  
><em>She made me change my ways<em>  
><em>(She made me change my ways)<em>  
><em>With eyes like a sunset, baby<em>  
><em>And legs that went on for days<em>

_I'm falling in love_  
><em>But it's falling apart<em>  
><em>I need to find my way back to the start<em>  
><em>When we were in love<em>  
><em>Things were better than they are<em>  
><em>Let me back into...<em>  
><em>Into your arms.<em>  
><em>Into your ar-<em>

Sam quickly picked her phone and stood up. I saw Wendy had a shocked expression as she heard Sam's ringtone.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

I decided to sit down on the seat across Carly while Gibby sat next to her.

"Jarvis give the phone back to Sanders." I heard Sam said.

Wendy laughed as she shook her head. What's so funny about that?

"Dude, I mean it! Give it back to Drew right now!" She yelled.

Wendy ran towards her and shoved her ear on Sam's hand to hear the conversation.

"Wendy, what's going on?" Carly asked.

"Shh," Wendy motioned for her to keep quiet as she listened intensely. Carly then closed her mouth and sank down on to the couch.

Sam sighed irritably as she rolled her eyes. "UGH! Michaels, what the hell is going on?"

Wendy then snatched the phone off of Sam's grip. "SHANE! I swear I'm going to kick all their asses off! Fix the stinkin problem now! No, I don't want any ifs or buts! Kick them! Yes, you can! You guys are obliged to do it, for now. JUST FOR NOW! NOW GO!"

And with that, she ended the call. "Ugh, jerks."

"I'll be right back," Sam attempted to go out of the door but Wendy grabbed her arm.

"No, you are not going to go out. We're going to wait here for the guys."

"But Brauns, come on!" Sam wailed.

"The guys are all fighters, just like you. Remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, Mase! Look, they're going to be fine. You know Max and Drew."

Sam sighed and nodded. "Fine, I won't go."

"Are Uncle Max and Uncle Drew going to be okay?" Chloe asked. She abruptly stopped her game once she heard them talking.

Sam picked Chloe up from the couch that she was standing on. She directly placed her hands on Sam's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes they are going to be fine, Fatcake. Don't worry, okay? Daddy will be here soon too." She smiled at her.

She nodded slowly and just as she was about to say something, the front door opened. She then jumped out of Sam's grip and ran towards the door.

"Chlo-"

Wendy was going to get her but Sam stopped her. Chloe opened the door and I saw her grin.

"DAD!" She exclaimed as she disappeared out of the door.

I heard Wendy, Sam and Carly laugh as a man walked inside the house with Chloe on her arms and a plastic bag on one of his hands. He was six foot tall, muscular and fit with brown hair and blue eyes that matched Chloe's perfectly.

"Sam, I bought ice crea-"

"DEREK!" Carly exclaimed as she stood up and walked towards him.

"Carly?" He laughed. "Oh my God, it's so good to see you again!"

"You too. Wow, you haven't changed a bit!" She giggled.

"So do you," He smiled warmly as he dropped Chloe on the floor.

"Der, so glad you came." Sam said as she hugged him. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest but I ignored it.

He laughed. "Oh, I bought ice cream." He said as he gave her the plastic bag.

"Sweet! Thanks!" She said as she headed to the fridge.

Derek looked at Gibby and I then back at Carly. "Who are they?"

"Oh," Carly exclaimed. "This is Gibby, my boyfriend."

Gibby stood up and walked towards Derek. "Sup, bro!"

"Ah, so this is the Gibby we've been hearing about." Derek smirked as he shook hands with Gib while Carly tried not to blush, but failed.

"And this is Freddie, Gibby's best friend." Wendy continued.

I stood up and extended my hand. "Hey,"

"Freddie," He said as he shook my hand. "That name sounds familiar. Have I met you before?"

I shook my head no. "I don't think so,"

He nodded. "Oh,"

Chloe then tugged Derek's pants and he looked down at her. "What is it, honey?"

"You told me on the phone you bought me another pick?" She asked.

"Oh, right," He snapped his fingers as he pulled a small object from his pocket. "Here ya go. A pink pick with black stripes on it."

Chloe eyed the pick and she twirled it around her finger. She then looked at Sam as she made her way over towards us and showed it to her.

"What's this, fatcake?" Sam asked as she crouched down on her level and eyed the thing. "Ah, a new guitar pick. Isn't that nice?"

She pouted and shook her head. Sam chuckled as she grabbed Chloe by the waist and hoisted her up. "She doesn't like pink, remember Der?"

Derek hissed as he slapped his forehead. "Shoot, I forgot. I'm so sorry, Chlo."

Chloe slowly nodded as he kissed her on the forehead. Sam grabbed the thing slowly from her tiny hands and examined it. "It's still pretty. Don't worry, I'll see what I can do about it, okay?"

"Okay!" Chloe exclaimed happily at her as she kissed Sam on the cheek.

Wait a minute. Change of last name, spunky little kid with exact same color of Sam's hair and exact same color of Derek's eyes, guy giving Sam ice cream and kid calling him dad. This only means one thing.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?"

* * *

><p><strong>[DEREK'S PIC IS IN MY PROFILE, JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS PEOPLE AND VEHICLES]<strong>

**And POOF! The chapter is OVER! OH YEAH! Just finished this in a few hours. WOOHOO! Using laptop this time. Mom is going to be released in a couple of hours from the hospital. I'm here at home. I'm updating now than later. I might be bust with school and whatnot so it's better to be early. But I don't know when will I post chapter 10 though. :(**

**Now for the SHOUTS!**

KressxBlack – R

Darth Zexar – FS

XxThe PennyTreasurexX – R

ccQTccCT – R

SeddierFTW – R

SebasCullen – R

Rasivel – SA

Maiks-heart – R

**And…**

moonyandpadfoot07 – R

**Sad to say, not much reviews and alerts but I'm still updating for my reviewers' sake. I just hope the count will exceed on this chapter. So, this is my stop. THANKS FOR READING! :) See you on the next CHAPTER! CIAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	10. Exposed

**Chapter 10: Exposed**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

"YOU'RE MARRIED?"

My eyes widen in shock. Wait a minute, that didn't come out of my mouth. I scanned the room for the source of that sound when my eyes landed on Gibby's wide opened mouth.

"Gibby!" Carly hissed as she hit him on the shoulder.

Sam just gave him a confused look but was soon laughing uncontrollably. I was beyond confused as to why she was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Her laughter soon died down and she was now wiping the tears from her eyes. "Me? Married? What made you think of that, Gib?"

"You have a kid, a husband and your last name changed. Doesn't that sound like you're married?" He explained.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not married."

Sam looked at Derek who was playing with Chloe and chuckled. "Chloe's my niece."

"What about Derek? Isn't he your husband?"

She laughed. "He's my brother-in-law. He's the husband of Melanie, not me."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

She then looked at me with a smile on her face. "Melanie. She's my identical twin sister who doesn't look a lot like me anymore. When we were younger, people would mistakenly think I was her and she was me so she decided to dye her hair brown and shortened it while I straightened my hair and added highlights."

"Wait, so you're Chloe's aunt?"

"Yeah, I am."

"But why does she look exactly like you? And even acts like you?"

"She grew up in my care. Let's just say she became a spunky little kid who is not like her mother at all. I think I've influenced her a lot." She laughed.

I blinked at the explanation. _So, Sam's not married? Not at all? _My heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode. I sighed as relief came all over my body.

"Wait, what about the change of last name? Huh? What about that?" Gibby insisted.

Sam gave a long sigh. "My mom remarried. She is now the second wife of Rodger Mason, the CEO of Mason Studios where Velocity and I work for."

"Sammy, we're gonna go now. Mel just got off from the hospital." Derek said as he slowly stood up from a crouched position.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Okay, have a safe drive home. Tell Mel to call me later, 'kay?"

Derek nodded and gave her a sweet smile. "I'll pass on the message."

Chloe then ran to Sam and jumped in her open arms. "Goodnight Auntie Sam."

Sam chuckled. "G'night fatcake! See you on Monday, okay?"

Chloe nodded her head furiously. "Yes, you will! Oh and please do something about my pick."

"I'll see what I can do. " Sam winked at her and kissed her on the head.

She then jumped out of her grip and went to Wendy to say her goodnight. She then ran to Carly and grinned up at her. Carly crouched down to meet her level.

"So, we'll see you on Monday then?" Carly asked.

Chloe shrugged. "I dunno. Auntie Sammy drops me at my guitar lessons so, maybe."

Carly then gave her a hug. "Goodnight Chloella."

Chloe glared at her. "I told you to stop calling me that name. You know I hate people calling me by my full name."

We laughed at her expression as she shivered in disgust. Sam really did influenced her a lot.

"It's not our fault your Mom wanted you to have a full name. I suggested your mom to name you Chloe to be short and cute but she added the ella and went on and on about you being a sweet girl and all that chiz." Sam laughed.

"And I despise her for that." She pouted.

"Come on, my little devil. Let's go home." Derek said as he lifted Chloe up. "I'll see you guys maybe tomorrow or on Monday. Goodnight!"

"Night Der!" Sam exclaimed.

"Bye Derek!" Both Carly and Wendy exclaimed as the father and daughter stepped out of the door.

Wendy then whispered something to Sam and they let out a laugh. The three of us looked at the two in confusion as they shook their heads and headed towards the kitchen.

"So guys, what are you going to do tonight?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, why are there folding beds on the floor?" I asked.

"The guys are coming over for a sleepover, as suggested by Max who Wendy took it seriously. " Sam said as a smirked appeared on her face.

"Wait, who's Max?" Gibby asked questionably.

"The drummer in Shane's band Velocity. Don't you remember?" Wendy explained.

"I remember but wasn't their band called Fiasco or something?"

"They changed the name when we entered college." Sam said as she was texting on her Y-phone 10.5, the latest phone of the century.

Wendy was busy watching the popcorn pop that she didn't even hear the knock on the door.

Sam's head shoot up as she bolted for the door. Carly was shocked at her movement while Gibby just poked a green fruit that appeared to be an avocado.

"I told you not hit too hard." Someone said as footsteps can be heard.

"Sanders got hit?" Sam exclaimed.

"Only a slight bruise on the arm but it was all good. Even Jarvis here got the last punch and kick." Another one said.

"Really? Where did he hit 'em-"

"You don't wanna know, Mase." A guy said as I heard laughter.

"Ooh, nice Jarvis! That's my man!" Sam said but I couldn't help but wince at the mention of the words _my man_.

"So, what's cook-" Someone stopped talking and I looked behind me to see four guys with brown grocery bags on their hands. The first two guys that looked familiar to me were Shane and Max but the other two, I wasn't so sure. They look like Drew and Austin but I could be wrong.

"Oh, I didn't know you had visitors." Shane said as he was holding two bags full of junk.

"Yeah, if we'd known, we could have– Carly?"

Carly turned around to the sound of her name being called and a huge grin was plastered on her face. "GUYS!"

"SHAY!" They all exclaimed as they walked towards us.

"What brings you here on our planet?" Max asked.

"Visiting, of course!" She smiled.

"Oh, I thought you forgot about us." A guy with blonde hair smirked.

"Psh that would never happen Austin."

Wait, Austin has blonde hair now? Didn't he have brown hair? So if Austin's the blonde one, then the other one with black hair must be Drew.

"So, you came alone?" Max said as he balanced the two bags in his hands.

"No, I came with other people as well."

"Guys," Sam started. "This is Gibby. Remember him? The guy Carly is totally head over heels in love with."

Carly blushed as they all laughed. Sam then pointed at me and I froze a little bit.

"And this is Freddie Benson, Gibby's best friend." She continued.

The four of them glanced at me with wide eyes and they looked at Sam again. I shifted my foot as I felt Max and Drew's glares burning me with passion. They're very protective over Sam, really protective.

"Freddie Benson?" Shane asked Sam as she nodded and smiled.

Austin walked to the kitchen top and whispered something to Wendy who only shrugged and looked back at us again.

"Yes, that's his name. I only met him awhile ago so that's all I know about him." She chuckled as she got Max's bags and made her way over towards the countertop. Just then, Sam's phone rang.

"Ooh, its Mel. Gonna take this. Just order dinner Wends!" And with that, she headed up the stairs.

The guys then all glared at me as I stepped back a little.

"What are you doing here?" Austin growled at me.

"Jacobs, just chill." Wendy said as she grabbed his arm from jumping on me.

"That's not the important question. Why didn't Sam remember you?" Shane asked in confusion.

I shrugged as I looked at Carly and Gibby. "I dunno."

"We didn't even know that was her reaction when we came here. I thought there would be another world war or something." Carly explained.

"I just don't understand." Austin said as he shook his head.

"You got that right." Shane said as he was pacing back and forth.

While the guys were trying to figure out the problem, Drew and Max were very silent as they were eyeing each other. Drew sighed as he motioned Max to say something and reluctantly stepped forward.

"I-I think both Drew and I know why Sam didn't remember Freddie." Max said as we all looked at both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that. Yeah, cliffys are my thing in this story, eh? xD SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! College is so tiring. Monday and Wednesday, I end at nine in the evening whereas on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I end at seven in the morning. And then there are the loads of assignments and quizzes. GOD! HELP ME! -_-<strong>

**Now, for the shouts!**

moonyandpadfoot07 – R, KressxBlack – R, Moviepal – R, seddieSUPERFAN101 – R, I am a seddie chick – SA, FS, R and FA, ccQTccQT – R, XxThe PennyTreasurexX – R, Anon075 – R, emii 262 – R, Stolie Silver – R, Maiks-heart – R and SeddierFTW – R

DarkzerkerX for the FS and I am a seddie chick for the FS on the prequel :D

**THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! The review count exceeded. :) I hope this is a constant thing from now on. :D Got to go now. BYE! CIAAAAAAAAAAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	11. The Reason

**Chapter 11: The Reason**

"I-I think both Drew and I know why Sam didn't remember Freddie." Max said as they all looked at the two of them.

"What are you talking about, Max?" Wendy said as she walked towards them with Austin in tow.

"Remember the accident?" Drew asked her.

Wendy widened her eyes as she looked at Shane and Austin who wore the exact expression she had. Carly, Gibby and Freddie were beyond confused as to what the five of them were talking about.

"Wendy, please tell me the guys are kidding!" Austin retorted. "They're kidding, right?"

Wendy sighed. "I think Drew and Max are right."

"Wait a minute," Carly exclaimed. "What are you guys talking about?"

Shane sighed as he motioned for the three oblivious guests to sit down.

"A few weeks after our graduation, something happened…" Wendy started.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wendy, you know that's not true." Shane laughed.<em>

"_Yes it is! And you know it!" She said._

"_And remember when Drew slipped and landed head first onto Shane's ass?" Max pointed out as he bursted out laughing._

"_HEY! It was Sam's fault that I slipped." Drew retorted._

"_Oh, don't you dare bring me into this mess, Sanders!" Sam laughed._

"_Did you all remember when Sam almost kissed Max?" Austin chipped in._

"_Oh, that was insanity!" Wendy was laughing hysterically by now. "I remember Max's face was as red as a tomato!"_

"_It's not my fault Puckett here is hot!" Max smirked._

"_Shut up, Jarvis!" She laughed as he pushed him._

_The gang laughed as they were crossing the street, heading to Sam's apartment. As they were walking, a man was running towards them with three cops behind him. He stopped behind them and used Sam as a human shield._

"_Dude, hands off!" Sam exclaimed._

_When the cops were close enough, he quickly placed Sam in a head lock as he aimed a knife at her neck._

"_Nobody make a move or the girl gets it." He said threateningly._

"_SAM!" Wendy cried out._

_Drew and Max took a step forward but the man then neared the knife at her throat, making the two step back._

"_Drop the knife down." One of the cops said._

_Just then, they heard the sirens of police cars coming. The man shot his head up and pushed Sam off of him as he escaped. The cops then ran after him and disappeared out of the corner. _

_Sam was standing in the middle of the road unharmed when all of a sudden, she got hit by a six wheeler truck. She fell down, head first on to the pavement._

"_SAM!"The guys cried out as they ran full speed towards her lifeless and limp body._

_Blood was flowing as fast as possible by the second. Drew carried her as they climbed the truck and headed to the hospital._

_Once they were there, they directly ran to the emergency room. The doctors then rushed over to her bloody body. They advised the gang to stay outside, and with much yelling and convincing, they obliged._

_A few hours had passed and there were still no news about Sam. Wendy was crying on Austin's shoulder, Shane was pacing back and forth while both Drew and Max were sneaking a peek at the door._

_Finally, after hours of waiting, a doctor finally appeared out of the room._

"_Are you relatives of Ms. Puckett?" The doctor asked._

"_We're her friends." Wendy sniffed, holding on to Austin._

"_I'm Doctor Zaine," He said as he stretched his hand out._

_Shane was the one who shook it. "Hello, doctor. Is she going to be okay?"_

"_Where is she?"Austin asked._

"_Ms. Puckett is fine," He said as they all breathed out a sigh of relief._

"_Oh, thank God!" Max exclaimed._

"_What happened to her?" Drew asked._

"_Well you see, so much blood was out of her system that we had to give her a blood transfusion." He started._

"_Again?" Max exclaimed._

_Doctor Zaine looked at him confusedly. "Again? So, this has happened before?"_

"_Yes, doctor. A few weeks ago, actually." Austin said._

"_Oh, no wonder there a cut on the left side of her head. Anyways, I heard from the driver that she got hit by the truck?"_

"_Yes, she did."_

"_Well it turns out, her previous cut from the incident before was opened again, larger this time, and that was the cause of the severe blood flow. As I said before, there was too much blood lost that we had to give her a blood transfusion. She is still out with it but she is fine now." He explained._

"_Oh, thank you!" Wendy exclaimed as she ran over to the doctor and hugged him._

"_Can we go see her now?" Max asked._

"_Yes, you may." He said. And with that, they ran full speed inside the emergency room._

* * *

><p>"WHAT? SAM HAD AN ACCIDENT AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME?" Carly exclaimed as she stood up directly.<p>

"Carly, please relax." Wendy tried to calm her down. "It was for your own-"

"How could you, Wendy? You know that Sam is my best friend and I care for her. Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"SAM TOLD US NOT TO TELL YOU, OKAY?" It was Max.

Carly looked stunned. "W-What? She told you not to t-tell me?"

They all nodded and muttered a yes.

"Why?"

"She didn't want you to worry." Shane said.

"And besides, she knows how you'd react. You might fly all the way here after we'd tell you the news!" Drew said.

Carly sighed and murmured a _yeah_ as she sat back down again.

"So, what happened next?" Freddie spoke.

"We didn't really understood what the doctor meant at the time," Drew said.

"But when we saw how Sam reacted when you guys came here with Freddie, that's when we really realized," Max said.

"Realize what?" Gibby asked.

"Sam has Retrograde Amnesia." Austin sighed.

"What is that?" Carly asked.

"Retrograde Amnesia is a loss of access to events and information of the past after the onset of a disease or injury." Drew explained.

"Which means?" Freddie asked.

Max sighed in annoyance. "Sam getting Retrograde Amnesia was caused by traumatic events that happened to her!"

"Which was?" Gibby asked.

"When that terrible night happened," Carly said dryly.

"Exactly," Shane said.

"I still don't get it." Gibby pointed.

"Remember when Sam was rushed to the hospital when she went to Wendy's house and collapsed in her arms?" Shane explained as Gibby nodded. "She got a cut on the left side of her head when it collided with the coffee table. It then got hit again when she got hit by the truck, making her fall on to the pavement."

"The said cut got larger and because that night was traumatic for Sam, her brain lost those events that were registered, causing her to forget what happened and who did it to her." Wendy said.

"In shorter terms, Sam forgot Freddie because he was an ass-faced jerk." Max pointed out.

Freddie couldn't help but to look down as he was the reason why Sam forgot about him.

"So, that's why Sam didn't remember me." He said.

"You got that right," Drew said.

"So, what did the doctor said? Will she recover? And are there any treatments?" Carly asked.

They all looked at one another and without even uttering another word, Carly got the message.

"So, Sam can't remember Freddie," She spoke slowly, trying to register everything.

"She didn't really forget him," Max said as they all looked at him with confused looks. "It was like, they never even met in the first place."

* * *

><p><strong>And SCENE! YEAH! It's Monday and I'm updating! :D You guys like that? Wait, you guys LOVE that? :)) Now you all know why Sam didn't remember him. Yeah, I did this research a few months back. It was really hard to find. Thank God I found it. Now, I may not update soon due to the fact that school is such a booger, you know? Like, when you have a booger and you really want to take it out but you just couldn't? Yeah, that's school.<strong>

**ANYWAYS, time for the SHOUTS!**

Anon07 – R, carrne – R, KressxBlack – R, Moviepal – R, moonyandpadfoot07 – R, SeddierFTW – R, seddieSUPERFAN101 – R, UltraMegaStar – R, SebasCullen – R, hartful13 – R, XxThe Penny TreasurexX – R**!**

**Oh, and thanks a big bunch for those people who reviewed and alerted by newest oneshot called **_Flirting Cats up in the sky_**. You guys are totally awesome! Why are you all so AWESOME? xD OH, AND TNX 2 **_SeddierFTW _**FOR SUGGESTING THE TITLE OF THE STORY TO BE ALL CAPS! :D**

**So sorry if this is only a five page long chapter. But, I think you're all used to it. :P HAHA! But hey, it's not a cliffy anymore! :)) THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE DROP REVIEWS! I really appreciate it, you guys! :D Now, I must be going now. Need to wake up early tomorrow for a quiz… Grrr… CIAAAAAAAO! ;)**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	12. Out of Nowhere Hug

_**Last on FIND MY WAY BACK…**_

"_She didn't really forget him," Max said as they all looked at him with confused looks. "It was like, they never even met in the first place."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Out of Nowhere Hug<strong>

**[SAM'S POV]**

"Hello?" I answered my y-phone.

_Sammy? Is that you?_

"RICX!" I exclaimed. "So good you finally have the time to call me,"

_Yeah, it's been so long. I mean, it's like what, eight months and that was before your summer tour._

I laughed. "I know, right? It's a downer that you didn't come with us."

_I know! Chloe literally gave me the cold shoulder for weeks for not letting her come with you guys. And you know how she is._

"Yeah, I heard from Der. How did it work out anyways?" I asked out of curiosity.

_Oh, she didn't talk to me for days and when I try to make a conversation, she has that bored expression of hers, just like you have. It's literally insane that she acts like you._

"What can I say, I'm her role model." I chuckled.

_Yeah, and I'm __**just**__ her mother?_

"Yes, you are." I said. "So, when are you coming to visit me again? You being a doctor sucks like ass. Seriously, all you do is work."

_It's for the children, Sam. I can't abandon little kids knowing they're sick and I'm the one who can help them. It's like, you snubbing a ham and bacon sandwich._

"That's deep."

_Yeah, it is. _She chuckled. _I probably will be the one to drop Chloe at your place on Monday. Derek's got a surgery to take care of and I'm not going to work until nine in the morning. A dog swallowed a couple's wedding ring and he hadn't pooped ever since. If he doesn't, he might actually die so Derek really needs to be early in the clinic._

"Aw, that's terrible! Oh, and bring me the stuff mom said to give me."

_Oh right, the gifts. Yeah, I'll bring them too but she didn't wrap them you know._

"And that's just the way I like 'em." I said.

Just then, I heard a loud crash. _Oh shoot. Chloe just broke another plate!_

"Mel, it's just a plate. Chillax, will you?"

_That was a plate Rodger gave! And it's broken into pieces. I have to go, Sam. BYE!_

"Mel, just leave Chlo-" I sighed as she ended the phone call. "Where is the justice in that?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my bed. I then walked out of my room and headed downstairs to where my visitors are. I noticed Carly, Gibby and Gibby's best bud, Freddie, all sitting on the couch while Wends and the gang are standing in front of them. They all looked at me with shocked expressions as I gave them a confused one.

"Is there a meeting that I didn't know about?" I asked as I made my way over to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water.

Drew was the one to speak. "What are you talking about, Mase? We're just entertaining our guests."

I looked at him and laughed as he did a little monkey dance. "You're pathetic, Drew."

"Ooh, burn! Sam just called you pathetic bro!" It was Max who spoke this time.

"Shut up." Drew ordered him as he whacked him in the head.

I laughed. Seriously, it's fun to mess with Drew and Max. They are literally my bros that I never had. Sure, all of the guys act as my bros but both Drew and Max are the best ones especially at times when they fight for my attention; those are the insane and at the same time hilarious ones. They are all great and I'm lucky I'm friends with them.

"Hey Sam, when's the food coming?" Austin asked as he rubbed his flat tummy. "I'm getting hungry."

"It should be here by now." Wendy said as she looked at her watch.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Shane, Austin, Max and Drew then ran to open it, elbowing each other in the process.

"Slow down, you monsters!" Wendy exclaimed as she rushed over to them. "There's plenty for everyone! Hey, put that piece down Austin!"

"I'M HUNGRY!" Austin whined.

"You're friends are insane." I looked at Carly who chuckled.

"You got that right. They're always like that." I shrugged as I sipped my water.

Gibby looked at his watch. "It's getting late. I think we should go."

"Oh, okay then. Why don't you three stop by at the studio tomorrow?" I suggested.

Carly grinned. "Ooh, that's a great idea Sam!"

"I GOT THE PIZZA!" Drew exclaimed as he ran straight to the kitchen.

"I RESENT THAT, SANDERS!" Max yelled after him as he carried the bucket of fried chicken.

"SHANE! GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE CUPCAKES!" Wendy shouted as Shane fled away from the door.

"You better go before you'll be in between the food fight that might happen in a few minutes." I said calmly.

Carly and Gibby nodded as they scurried to the front door.

"Freddie, let's go!" Carly called.

I looked at him as he was looking at me. "I think you should go too,"

He nodded and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't know what came over me as I hugged him.

"It's nice to meet you, Freddie." I smiled at him.

It seems so strange. I feel like I know him somehow but every time I think about it, my mind would always go blank.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sam," He grinned.

I watched as he walked towards the door and shut it oh so silently. I turned around to face the gang and couldn't help but to laugh hysterically. Max and Drew were running around the island while Austin and Shane were munching on the cupcakes with Wendy scolding in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not much of a chapter but I know it's for the best. Sorry just updated. School's just not lightening up. There is not one week where our teachers would give no homework. -_- Whattup with that?<strong>

**I think there's a SEDDIE moment in the latter part, if you caught it. :D It's no joke. Sam really doesn't remember Freddie. :( Oh well. :P**

**NOW FOH D SHOUTZ!**

_Moviepal – R, KressxBlack – R, XxThe Penny TreasurexX –R, SeddierFTW – R, UltraMegaStar – R, seddieSUPERFAN101 – R, PurpleFlower17 – SA, FS & R, Maiks-heart - R [2]  
><em>

**And another SHOUT OUT to my other readers in my other stories…**

_**FLIRTING CATS UP IN THE AIR:**_

_Geekquality – R, bobkitty1123 – R_

_**MAYONNAISE:**_

_Random Storygirl – R_

_**TOOTSIEROLL:**_

_SeddieSUPERFAN101 – R and Random Storygirl – R_

_**LOST IN THE WIND**_

_fireman35 – FS_

**I know some might not be able to see the shouts but that's how I appreciate my readers! :3 THANKS A BUNCH, GUYS! :D Now, I have to go now. My eyes are itchy and Math is a bitch. Now, CIAAAAAAAAAAAAO! :P**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	13. Mission: Sam

**Chapter 13: Mission: Sam**

Freddie closed the door of the car with a smile plastered on his face. Sam just hugged him. Even though she didn't remember him, a hug was a hug that made Freddie want to melt even more.

"Freddie!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Carly asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry. What did you say again?"

Carly sighed as she turned to a left in a corner. "I think it's best if you go back to Seattle."

Freddie's eyes went wide at what he heard. Even Gibby looked at Carly with complete and utter confusion.

"Excuse me? Go back to Seattle? Me? Carly, are you kidding?" He retorted. "Why on earth would I go back?"

"You promised me you'll go back after you see her!" She exclaimed.

"No, I said I'll go back after I apologize!"

"It's the same thing!"

"Carly, she forgot about me! How do you think I'll apologize to her if she doesn't even remember me?"

"That's the point. You don't." She said rather calmly.

I gaped at her as those words flew right out of her mouth. She stopped the car and closed her eyes.

"This is your stop,"

I looked out of the window and saw she stopped at my uncle's place. I glanced back at her and sighed. "Look, Carly. I'm not going back to Seattle and that's that. You can't make me. Not now, not that Sam forgot about me. Not yet."

"Fine," She grunted. "But if you're out of the line, I swear I'll do bad things to you. I mean that, Freddie."

He nodded. "You have my word, Carly."

"Good, now get out." She commanded.

He opened the door and stepped out of the car. He walked towards the door and went inside it. As he did so, his phone vibrated. Heading towards his room, he retrieved it from his pocket and looked at the message.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Gibby**

_Hey man! Jst reminding u dat 2mrw, we'll b goin 2 vis8 Sam n d gang d studio. Carly wantd me 2 tel ya dat we'll b der 8 in d morning 2 pick u up. C U!_

Freddie couldn't help but smile at this. He's going to see Sam again. He texted his reply and set his phone down on his bedside table. Lying on his bed, he couldn't help but to think of tomorrow. Freddie then sat up, grabbed a nearby paper and wrote it down.

_**Mission: SAM**_

_1. Catch up with Sam_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, so short! It was of the last minute! I just finished my assignments. -_- STUPID SCHOOL! Kay, I will not bore you no further. ON WITH THE SHOUTS!<strong>

_KressxBlack – R, moonyandpadfoot – R [2], seddieSUPERFAN101 – R, SeddierFTW – R, MoviePAL – R and AA, Maiks-heart – R, XxThe Penny TreasurexX – R, bonesers – SA, SavySoCool – R,FS and AA, PurpleJerk – FS__**!**_

**FLIRTING CATS UP IN THE AIR:**

_SAMRULZ4EVA – FS_

**MAYONNAISE:**

_SAMRULZ4EVA – FS_

_Kioshi – FS_

**SEDDIE ESKIMO KISSING! You guys saw that on the EPIC promo? :D Who's excited for JULY 15, the end of our CHILDHOOD? I AM! :P So not gonna miss it! \m/ Okay, have to go now. School tomorrow. SUCKS! :| CIAAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	14. Let's do this

**Chapter 14: Let's do this**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh! Turn the alarm off, will you?" Sam said groggily as she grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head.

"It's just the alarm for work beeping." Drew said sleepily. And with that, everyone sat up directly with wide eyes.

"ALARM FOR WORK!" They all shouted at the same time as they scrambled off of the living room floor.

"Shit, it's already eleven thirty!" Wendy exclaimed.

"How much time do we have?" Sam asked as she grabbed the bowl quickly and placed them on the table.

"Less than thirty minutes!" Max shouted as he poured milk on the bowls while Drew added the cereal and spoons. Shane, Austin and Wendy were busy folding the beds and cleaning all the mess.

"Guys, breakfast! Only twenty five more minutes!" Sam announced just in time everything was settled in place.

They all munched down on the food as fast as they could. When they were all done, they directly ran for the door.

"WAIT!" Wendy called out. "We're wearing our pajamas!"

They all stopped and looked down at what they were wearing.

"We have clothes back at the manor. We'll change there." Sam said as they once again dashed out of Sam's house, closing the door.

They then hopped into Drew's five-seater black Chrysler Sebring convertible with Drew on the driver's seat, Sam on the passenger's seat and the rest of the crew on the back.

"Step on it, Drew!" Wendy called out from the back seat. "We only have fifteen minutes left before Will and Rodger will arrive!"

"Stepping on it!" Drew retorted as they drove off, heading to Mason Manor Studios.

* * *

><p>"Good morning uncle!" Freddie greeted as he walked down the steps.<p>

"Oh, Freddie my boy!" He smiled. "There's breakfast on the table."

Freddie nodded as he made his way over the kitchen. He then noticed his uncle grabbing his suite.

"Going somewhere, uncle?"

"Off to work, my boy." He said. "I'll see you later!"

And with that, he left the house. Freddie then sat down on the table as he ate his breakfast.

_Beep! Beep!_

He picked up his phone and read the text that was from Gibby.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Gibby**

_On d way ovr der._

_-Gib_

Freddie's eyes widened and looked at what he was wearing. He was still in his boxers for crying out loud! He then quickened his pace and dashed directly up the stairs again to shower and change clothes. After a few minutes, he was ready just in time he heard a loud horn. He then grabbed his keys and stepped outside, locking the front door in the process, and dashed towards Carly and Gibby's car.

"Hey man!" Gibby greeted once he closed the door.

"Hey Gib! Hi Carly." He said.

"Hey," Carly said as they drove off.

* * *

><p>The gang arrived ten minutes before twelve and quickly hopped off of the car.<p>

"To the dressing rooms!" Austin exclaimed as they scurried out of the parking lot.

The guys turned left while Sam and Wendy turned right and headed for Sam's dressing room.

"You take the shower on the left while I take the one on the right." Wendy said as Sam nodded.

Grabbing a towel, she stepped inside and let the warm water hit her. After a few minutes of shampooing and conditioning, Sam stepped out of the shower with one towel wrapped around her body while the other was perched atop her head. She then headed to her closet. She grabbed her denim skinny jeans and a white loose top and was ready to go. She put on her denim blue sneakers and started to comb her hair.

"Wends, are you done?" Sam called out from outside the shower that Wendy was in.

"Yeah, hang on a sec." And with that, she emerged out of the shower fully dressed.

"Come on!" She said as she grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Okay, okay. Chill. My hair is still wet, you know."

They found the guys sitting on the sofa in the lounge fully dressed and everything.

"It's about time you two got out!" Shane said as he stood up.

"We thought you guys were going to be there longer." Drew pipped in.

Sam shrugged as she walked over to them. She then noticed the shirts that they where wearing and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Max asked.

"Your shirts," She said.

Wendy then looked at what they were wearing and smiled. "Aw, I remember those times."

The guys were wearing their customized shirts. Shane was wearing a shirt with the words '_Tame this Shane'_, Austin with a '_Bustin' Austin'_, Drew with '_Drew and the Crew' _and Max with '_Chillax and love Max'_. These were their signature quotes ever since freshmen year of college and six years ago, they decided to make them into their statement shirts. They even designed it themselves, with the help of Shane and Austin for being the computer whizzes on the group.

"Aw, why didn't you guys tell us you were wearing those? We could've worn ours too!" Sam pouted.

"We didn't plan on wearing them. Really, Sam," Austin said.

"Yeah, Sammy. These were the only clean ones that we had." Drew explained.

"But still," She continued to pout.

"Hey, what time is it?" Wendy asked.

"Five after twelve," Max informed. "Why?"

Wendy didn't give an answer as she started to drag Sam away from them.

"If Will and Rodge are here, tell them we're doing girl stuff!" Wendy exclaimed as she and Sam disappeared out of their sight.

When Wendy and Sam arrived at the dressing room once again, she darted to the closet.

"Wends, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Looking for our tees. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Sam grinned as she helped her look for them. Minutes passed and finally, they found the shirts. They took their current shirts off and put the customized tees on instead.

"Now, let's go!" Sam said as she bolted out of the room.

"Sammy, wait!" Wendy exclaimed as she ran after her. "Wait for me!"

When the two arrived at the lounge, they noticed the guys were nowhere to be found on the sofa anymore.

"There you two are!" Someone called out.

The duo looked back and smiled.

"Will!" Both Wendy and Sam smiled as they saw their producer with the guys standing behind them

"In the flesh," He grinned.

"Hey! You guys changed shirts!" Max was the first to notice.

Sam was wearing her customized shirt that read _'Damn, I'm Sam'_ while Wendy wore hers with the words _'Fawn over the Braun'_.

"_Fawn over the Braun_, I remember that line so well," Austin laughed.

"Which Braun? Him or her?" Sam laughed as she pointed at the two siblings.

"That's a tricky question," Will said with a chuckle.

"So, where's Rodge?" Shane asked.

"He'll just come later." Will explained. "So, you guys ready to-"

"Hello? Sam? Wendy?" Someone called out.

They all looked at one another, wondering who that could be. Just then the doors opened, revealing Carly, Gibby and Freddie.

"Shay!" Will exclaimed.

Carly looked around and her eyes landed on Will. She grinned and ran up to him.

"Will!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. "It's so good to see you again!"

"So good to see you too! Where's Wacky Spence?"

"He couldn't make it. Giovanni's might be going to labor any week from now so he didn't come but he did extend his regards to you though." She smiled.

"Good," He suddenly looked behind her. "And who are they?"

Carly turned around. "Oh, this is Gibby, my boyfriend-"

"Future fiancé" Sam and the rest of the guys pointed out as Carly blushed.

"-and this is Freddie, Gibby's best friend." She finished her introduction.

Will walked forward and extended his hand towards them, which they gladly took. "It's nice to meet you both."

_When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You've got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover<em>

_Cuz I'm into you, I'm into you_  
><em>I'm into you, yea-<em>

"Hello?" Wendy answered her phone.

Sam and the rest of the gang looked at their manager as she kept nodding.

"Okay, uhu. Yeah, she's here. Yup. Okay, I will. See you later then." She said as she ended the call.

"Who was that?" Sam asked as the guys looked at Wendy eagerly.

"It was Rodge," She said.

"And!" They all exclaimed for Wendy to continue. Even Will joined in.

"He said,"

"For Pizza coated watermelon balloons' sake Wendy, tell us!" Max exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Here goes," She said. "He said to tell you guys, and Will, that he will be here later to listen to the demo."

"That's it?" Shane asked.

"And to tell Sam hi,"

"That's IT?" Austin and Max exclaimed.

"And to tell you guys to start the collab."

"FINALLY!" They all cheered as Wendy laughed.

"Come on, let's go!" Will said as he walked to the studio with Wendy in tow.

The guys looked at each other and sprinted after him. Carly began to walk forward but Sam looked back.

"You two can come too, you know." She said as she motioned Gibby and Freddie to move.

When Sam, Freddie and Gibby were inside the studio, the guys were already settled inside the booth with their headphones on.

"Sam," Wendy said as she motioned for her to go inside.

She nodded and followed her order. Once there, Drew slid her headphones to her head while Max handed Sam her purple and black microphone.

"Are Max and Drew always that sweet on her?" Gibby.

"Yeah, they're very protective of her. They stand as her big brothers in our group. Sometimes her sons, if their being silly." Wendy laughed.

Carly smirked as she saw the green eyed monster flashed on Freddie's face.

"Okay, ready?" Wendy asked through the intercom as the guys nodded their heads.

"Playback!" Will exclaimed as he pressed play and record.

_**Sam: **__I rode all night on a big old bus  
>You came a long way to be with us<br>You pay good money_

_**Austin: **__To see a show  
>Yeah, let's get ready 'cause here we go<br>Get on your feet 'cause I'm plugged in_

_**Sam: **__So come on,_

_**Sam and Drew: **__let's do this  
>I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up<br>I'll show you all what I'm made of  
>I'll get loud, I'll wear it out<br>I'll bring the roof in this house down_

_**Sam and Shane: **__I know just what you came here for  
>And I want to hear you scream and more<br>Get on your feet, you know you can't resist  
>Let's do this<em>

_**Sam: **__Na Na Na Na Na Na (Aha, aha)_

**_Max:_** _(let's do this)_

**_Sam:_** _Na Na Na Na Na Na (Aha, aha)_

**_Max:_** _(let's do this)_

**_Sam:_** _Na Na Na Na Na Na (Aha, aha)_

**_Max:_** _(let's do this)_

_**Sam: **__Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Don't call this work but I'm paid to play_  
><em>And the real party starts backstage<em>  
><em>And all my friends they sing my song<em>  
><em>I wish you all could come along<em>  
><em>To take a picture to show your friends<em>  
><em>So come on, let's do this<em>

_**Sam and Shane: **__I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up  
>I'll show you all what I'm made of<br>I'll get loud, I'll wear it out  
>I'll bring the roof in this house down<em>

_I know just what you came here for_  
><em>And I want to hear you scream and more<em>  
><em>Get on your feet, you know you can't resist<em>  
><em>Let's do this<em>

_**Sam: **__Na Na Na Na Na Na (Aha, aha)_

_**Max: **__(let's do this)_

_**Sam: **__Na Na Na Na Na Na (Aha, aha)_

_**Max: **__(let's do this)_

_**Sam: **__Na Na Na Na Na Na (Aha, aha)_

_**Max: **__(let's do this)_

_**Sam: **__Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Everybody come on now's the time to get loud_  
><em>Throw your hands up, let me hear you shout it out<em>  
><em>All my people let me see you jumping up and down<em>  
><em>Let me hear the words you know, you know I'll sing 'em out<em>

_Freak out, scream, shout_  
><em>This is what it's all about<em>  
><em>Let me hear the hook now!<em>

_**Sam and Drew: **__I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up  
>I'll show you all what I'm made of<br>I get loud, I wear it out  
>I'll bring the roof in this house down<em>

_I know just what you came here for_  
><em>And I want to hear you scream and more<em>  
><em>Get on your feet, you know you can't resist!<em>  
><em>Let's do this, let's do this, let's do this!<em>

_**Sam: **__Na Na Na Na Na Na (Aha, aha)  
>(let's do this)<em>

_**Sam: **__Na Na Na Na Na Na (Aha, aha)_

_**Austin: **__(let's do this)_

_**Sam: **__Na Na Na Na Na Na (Aha, aha)_

_**Austin and Sam: **__Let's do thiiiiiiiiis… YEAH!_

Freddie was wide-eyed. The moment he heard Sam's voice again, he couldn't help but to just stare at her longingly. The way she sang made his heart melt. He once again heard the voice on an angel and to him, it was the best feeling he had ever experienced after twelve years of dead silence.

"BRILLIANT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Director: And, cut! That's a wrap. Good job, everyone!<strong>

**Me: Thank God it's done.**

**Director: Not yet… The sequel is still not done.**

**Me: WHAAAT!**

**HEY HEY HEY READERS OF MINE! WHAT GOES ON! First and foremost, I would like to apologize for my ghastly behavior in not updating last week. Before you retort, let me explain. I had to study for a one week exam and thus, could not find a single amount of time to write the chapter so I had to postpone it until further notice. I was going to do it yesterday but I watched the finale of Harry Potter and the deathly hollows part 2 and was preoccupied on surfing the net afterwards. So, there is my explanation. Thank you for reading this nonsense. I bit you, goodbye.**

**LOL! Okay, Sorry… British moment… xD But I really am sorry, you guys! :'( BTW, **_**Drew's 5-seater convertible**_** is in my profile… :D Okay, now for the SHOUTS!**

SeddierFTW – R, Maiks-heart – R, seddieSUPERFAN101 – R, XxThe Penny TreasurexX – R, Sebastian of the Sea – R, KressxBlack – FS and R, PurpleJerk – FA and R, Moviepal – R, Applpie024 – FS and SA, poprincess18 – FA, SleepyninjaXVIII – FS

**LITW** – SleepyninjaXVIII – FS

**TOOTSIE ROLL** – CrAzy4lIfE01 – FS

**FLIRTING CATS UP IN THE AIR** – seddieSUPERFAN101 – FS

**Oh, if anyone wants to know the link to the **_**Lets do this**_** version of Hannah Montana and Oliver Oken, here is is **

**[**http : / / www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch ? v = hXllzM8RTc4**] **

**The title is: "**_**Hannah Montana & Oliver Oken - Let's Do This (HQ)**_**" **

**uploaded by **_**DisneyChannelfan1093**_**. **

**Okay, got to go now coz I still have school tomorrow. -_- Till out next encounter, my lovely bitches (no offense) CIAAAAAAAAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	15. He is the man

**Chapter 15: He is the man**

"BRILLIANT!" Someone exclaimed followed by loud clapping.

Everyone craned their heads to where the clapping was.

"Rodger!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Good Afternoon to you too, Wendy." He said as he walked towards them.

"Rodge," Will said. "We didn't expect you to come by early. We thought-"

"Psh, like that has never happened before." He chuckled.

"True chiz," Wendy smiled as Rodger grinned.

"Rodger,"

He looked behind him and couldn't help but to grin. "Carly my darling, is that finally you?"

She giggled as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you again, kiddo. How have you been?" He said.

"It's good to see you too, Rodge. I'm good!" She smiled as Rodge released her.

She chuckled as she patted her head. He then looked around the room and his eyes landed on the intercom. He smirked as he walked near it and clicked it on.

_No, I didn't! It was Sam who took the phone. _They heard Austin laugh.

_I did not, Aust! And you know it! _Sam chuckled.

_Psh, like that would ever happen. _Shane said.

_Jarvis did it. _Drew exclaimed.

_I did not! It was Andrew! _Max Retorted.

_Do not call me that! _Drew yelled.

Rodger, Wendy and Will couldn't help but to laugh at them. Carly shook her head and chuckle while Freddie and Gibby looked at them with confused expressions.

"What did I say about hiding things from owners?" Rodger said through the microphone.

_Do not let them figure it out when you steal it. _They all said in unison. They all laughed but Sam had her thinking face on.

_Wait, I know that voice. _She murmured as she swiftly looked behind the glass.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the recording booth. "RODGE!"

Rodger laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. "Sammy, baby!"

The four guys ran out of the studio and grinned when they saw Rodger and Sam.

"Hey Rodgie!" The guys said with a laugh.

He glared at them and focused back on the girl in front of him. "How is my little Princess?"

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "She's good. Still locked up on the tower, I think."

Rodge laughed. "I meant you, Sam."

She smirked. "Never better,"

"God, it's good to see you again." He said as he gave her a noogie.

"Cut that out!" Sam laughed as she swatted his hand away. "It's good to see you again too. How's mom?"

"Ah, you know. Same old, same old." He said. "How's the Ricx clan?"

"Mel's still the priss that she is. Der's still a guy and Chlo's still the complete replica of me." She said.

"Ah, what a family." Rodger couldn't help but to smile.

"So Rodge, what do you think?" Will asked.

"It was fan-freaking-tastic!" He exclaimed as everyone, excluding Carly and the two guys.

Rodger turned around and his eyes landed on both Freddie and Giby. "And who are these two gentlemen?"

Sam directly ran towards them and grinned. "This is Gibby, Carly's boyfriend and soon to be fiancé while this is Freddie, Gibby's best friend."

He walked towards them and shook their hands. "So glad to meet you two,"

"You too, sir." They simultaneously said.

"Now, who is up for Pizza?" He exclaimed as everybody cheered.

They directly went out of the studio and headed for the parking lot.

"Wait, how are we all going to fit in one car?" Gibby asked.

"We'll use Rodge's sweet ride." Drew said as he walked towards the said man. "Right Rodge?"

"Only if you drive it, Drew-skie!" He chuckled as he threw the key at him.

Drew grinned as he caught the keys in his hands at ease. He then ran out of the place first to get the vehicle started.

"How big is Rodger's car?" Freddie asked Sam.

She just looked at him and smirked. "You'll see."

When they arrived outside, Drew already parked the car in front of them. Freddie and Gibby gasped as they saw the ride. It was a Blue Toyota Sienna Swagger Wagon, the miniature version of a limousine.

"You got the Swagger Wagon?" Gibby exclaimed as Shane opened the doors.

"This old thing? Psh," Rodger said as he climbed on to the passenger seat.

The rest of the gang climbed in once Shane went aboard. Austin was the second, followed by Wendy, Carly, Gibby, Max, Sam and Freddie.

The ride was insanity. Laughter filled the vehicle as the guys began to goof around.

"Hey, this would be a perfect SMNV moment to capture!" Shane exclaimed as he grabbed his phone and started recording.

"Hey guys, Mason here!" Sam exclaimed in front of the camera. "And I'm with my buds!"

"Max is on the air-" Max started but was cut off.

"So all you girls beware! This one's _NOT_ a keeper!" Sam said to the camera as everyone laughed.

Max rolled his eyes and put and arm around Sam's shoulder. "She _SO_ wants me."

Sam hit him in the head while the two of them laughed. Carly and Gibby smiled as they watch the six colleagues do their video. Wendy whispered something to Shane and he nodded. He then turned the camera upfront and started videotaping Drew and Rodger.

"Rodge! Drew! Say hi to the peepz!" Wendy told them.

Rodger was the one to look back first and gave a peace sign. "Hey peepz!"

Sam and Austin laughed when he said the word peepz.

"Old people should never talk cool lingo." Austin said to the camera.

"Hey Drew, no hi for the ladies and the fans? But more importantly, the ladies?" Max asked.

Drew kept his eye on the road. "Sorry, can't look but will talk. Hey V-fans! Drew loves you! Yes I do! I love you all! Kiss, kiss. X-O-X-O! Mwah, mwah!"

"Dude, you sound like a girl!" Gibby exclaimed.

Shane then turned the camera towards them. Carly grinned while Gibby just made funny faces.

"You guys remember my best friend, Carly!" Sam narrated. "Say hi to the fans, Carls!"

"Hi to the fans, Carls" Carly joked.

Sam shook her head as she sat on her current seat next to Freddie. She watched in amusement as Austin was behind the camera and Shane was goofing off with Max and Gibby. Sam turned her head to the side and noticed an expressionless Freddie.

"You okay?" She asked.

Freddie looked up from his lap and nodded at her. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You don't look like you're having fun though." She pointed out. "Are you feeling sick?"

Freddie was going to shake his head no but Sam pressed her palm on his forehead.

"Well, you're not warm, that's a good sign."

"So I'm cold then?"

"Yup. You're a Cullen, dude."

Freddie chuckled at her as Sam looked at him with a smile.

"You did great, by the way." Freddie said.

"Huh?"

"Your duet with Velocity, you were amazing."

Sam smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!" Sam said.

"Who's Rodger? You're boyfriend?" He asked.

Sam looked at him and laughed. Freddie was taken aback by her reaction.

"Dude, that is insane! Oh My God!" Sam said in between laughs.

"Wha- Did I say something funny?"

"Yes, you did." She said as her laughter died down. "Rodge is not my boyfriend, he's my step dad."

"Stepdad? Your mom remarried?"

"Yup," Sam nodded her head.

"Since when?"

"When I was a freshmen in college. My mom, Melanie and I moved here from Seattle. She then met Rodger Mason." She said.

"Wow," Freddie breathed in. "But, why'd you move?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I actually can't remember. All I remember was moving here."

Freddie looked at her. _So, she really doesn't remember any events that involves me._

"Guys!"

Sam and Freddie looked to their right and saw Austin holding the camera in front of them.

"Yo, sup!" Sam said with her gangster accent while Freddie just smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Come on Freddie, speak up a little." Shane said.

"Sorry, I'm just used to be the one who was behind the camera, not in front" He said.

Carly's eyes widened at that comment and Sam directly looked at him.

"What do you mean by-"

"Guys, we're here!" Drew exclaimed as he got off of the front seat and opened the door for them.

Carly breathed in a sigh of relief as Sam dashed out of the car, jumping into Drew's awaiting arms. Max went out second, followed by Austin who was still filming, Shane, Wendy, Max and then Gibby. Freddie stood up and walked towards the door when Carly stopped him.

"I'm going to make this clear, Freddie. Do not bring back the past in front of Sam. I repeat, _do not_ bring them back." She said harshly.

"It just slipped out, Carly." He said.

"But still, she was close to asking you about it. If you don't want to fly back to Seattle as fast as possible, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." And with that, she stepped out of the door and walked to a patiently waiting Gibby.

Freddie sighed and got off the wagon. He then closed the door shut and joined the group. He looked up from the floor when someone touched his shoulder and smiled when it was Sam. She nodded her head to the side and they walked side by side on their way to Pizza Palace.

* * *

><p><strong>[RODGER MASON and the SWAGGER WAGON VEHICLE IS IN MY PROFILE]<strong>

**And, DONE! GAH! WOOH! What a chapter… I'm doing this note quick coz I have school tomorrow… -_- SORRY DIDN'T UPDATE FOR DAYS GUYS! :( Please don't hate me! :(( Sorry if this has typos and/or errors... I'm making this as fast as I could... :|**

**Now, for the shouts!**

Moviepal – R, Kressxblack – SA, R, XxThe Penny TreasurexX – R, SeddieSUPERFAN101 – R, SeddierFTW – R, PurpleJerk – R, SavySoCool – R, Maiks-heart – R!

**Now, going out now! BYE! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope the reviews will be more! :) CIAO!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	16. How SHE met HIM

**Chapter 16: How SHE met HIM**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

"Look, there's a table there by the window!" Max exclaimed as he, Drew and Austin ran towards it.

"Guys, grab those chairs there. We're just going to order." Wendy announced as she dragged Shane and Sam to the counter, with Rodger leading the way.

The rest of us grabbed the chairs and sat on them. Austin, Max and Drew were seated one seat apart from one another whereas for Gibby, Carly and I were seated opposite to them.

"Why are you guys seated apart?" Gibby asked.

"It's kind of like, our unspoken tradition." Austin said. "You see, I always seat next to Wendy while Sam seats between Max and Drew."

"Shane seats there," Drew said as he pointed to the seat on my left.

"Where does Rodger seat?" I asked.

The guys then directly pointed their fingers to the seat on the left portion of the table, directly in front of us all.

I nodded in understanding just as Sam, Wendy, Shane and Rodger returned from the counter. They immediately sat on their respective seats.

"What did you guys order?" Carly asked.

"One double pepperoni pizza with Ham and Bacon, two large four cheese pizzas with M&M toppings and one large beef with Parmesan cheese." Sam, Wendy and Shane said simultaneously.

"SWEET!" Max and Drew exclaimed as they high fived, hitting Sam slightly in the process.

My eyes widened as Sam shot daggers at the two of them.

"Sam," Wendy warned her.

Max whispered something to her and she grinned with delight. I felt a little disappointed that it wasn't me who made her smile.

"So Sam," Carly started. "How are you and Dane?"

Everyone's eyes widened except for Carly, Gibby and I who looked at them oddly.

"What?" Carly asked as they gaped at her.

Sam stood up. "Excuse me," And with that, she left.

Carly's eyes widened at the sight of her retreating figure. She started to get up but Wendy gave her a disapproving look.

"Carly, don't." She said just as Drew and Max stood up and ran after her. "Leave it to them."

Carly sat back down again and sighed. "What happened? Was it something I said?" She asked.

"What did Carly say that made her leave?" I asked. "And who is this Dane guy?"

"Dane is Sam's boyfriend." Carly explained.

My eyes widened at her statement. _Her boyfriend? What is she talking about? Since when does Sam have a boyfriend?_

"Ex-boyfriend, actually," Austin corrected her.

"Wait, WHAT?" Carly exclaimed. "What do you mean by EX?"

Shane looked at Wendy and both looked directly at Rodger who just shrugged and sighed.

"Wait, how'd they meet?" I asked.

Wendy looked at her watch as Rodger nodded at Shane. Wendy then stood up and told us she'll go check on the order. Shane looked at me and sighed.

"It all started sophomore year of college…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll see you later at lunch, okay?" Wendy said as she ran off.<em>

_Sam smiled as she turned her back away from her and walked towards the hall._

_They were in their second year of college. Time moves by so quickly. It was like only yesterday when her mom married Rodger and now, she's a sophomore._

_Sam smiled as she stood in front of her destined classroom door. She took a deep breath as she entered the room._

"_Sammy, over here!" Someone exclaimed._

_Sam smiled as she walked towards her friend Jade. They have been friends ever since the first day of class. She too wanted to be a solo artist someday, just like Sam._

"_Sup?" Sam grinned at her as she sat down on the stool next to her._

_Jade shrugged. "Just causing trouble. How 'bout you, Mase?"_

"_Same reason." She smirked._

_Just as Jade was about to open her mouth, the teacher walked in._

"_Okay, class. Settle down." She said as everyone straightened up in their seats. "We have a new student joining us today."_

"_New student?" Sam mouthed as Jade just shrugged and looked in front once again._

"_Now, help me welcome the newest member of our class, Dane Radner!" The teacher announced as footsteps were heard._

_Soon, a guy who was six feet tall with brown emo-like hair and green eyes appeared in the room. He had on a pair of dark brown jeans, a white printed shirt and wore a stripped long sleeve polo shirt that was rolled up until his elbows. To top his bad boy look, he also wore black leather shoes, a beanie on his head and a black punk bracelet._

_All the girls were drooling over him, except for Jade and Sam who just rolled their eyes._

"_Mr. Radner, please take a seat next to… Ms. Mason over there." The teacher instructed as he approached the seat next to Sam._

"_Watch out, Sam. He's gonna eat you alive." Jade smirked._

_Sam couldn't tell Jade the same thing for she already had a boyfriend who she dearly loved. She just rolled her eyes at her and focused on the teacher._

"_Now, will shall now discuss the-" The teacher started to talk but Sam was not paying attention. She opened her notebook and started to draw things when a paper landed in front of her desk._

_She looked at it questionably but shrugged and opened it._

_**Hey!**_

_**Are you O.K.? Because heaven is a long fall from here. BTW, did it hurt?**_

_**-Dane ;)**_

_Sam looked up from the paper and glared at the person sitting right next to her. He smirked as he winked at her. Sam then rolled her eyes and tossed the paper to the back._

_After a couple of minutes, class was finally over. The teacher dismissed them and left the room. Sam and Jade grabbed their things and started to leave when Dane stood in front of Sam, blocking her path._

"_Excuse me, but I have a life to attend to." Jade said as she pushed Dane out of the way._

_Sam was going to follow her but Dane was quick on his feet. "Dude, move!"_

"_I think we haven't officially introduced ourselves." Dane said as he stuck his hand out in front of him. "I'm Dane. Dane Radner. And you are?"_

_Sam looked up from his outstretched hand to his face. "Sorry, not interested."_

_Sam pushed him aside and walked out of the room, joining Jade. As she did, Dane ran after her and was now walking behind them._

"_So, I'm new here in school and I wanted to ask if you could tour me around?" He spoke._

_Sam sighed heavily as she was losing her patience. Jade looked at her and shook her head._

"_I told you to watch out." She whispered._

_A few minutes had passed and they were still walking while Dane was flirting with Sam. She was getting sick and tired of it that any minute now she might actually punch the life out of the kid._

"_You got a Jersey?" Dane asked all of a sudden._

_Sam finally turned around and looked at him. "What?"_

"_A jersey. Do you have one?"_

"_What for?"_

"_Because I need your name and number," He smirked._

"_Okay dude, I'll say this once so you better listen. I am not the person you think I am, okay? I'm no prissy cheese puff idiot who will melt into your arms with one or hundreds of lame-ass punch lines that you deliver. If you really want a victim, you could ask any of those daffodils out there but just not me. Now, bother me again and I will kick you in places that will send you groaning for the next five decades. __Capisce__?" And with that, Sam left._

_Dane was beyond shocked but soon recovered as a smirk emerged from his lips. Sam was no ordinary girl. In his opinion, she's the type of girl that can make you cry in one minute and then make you laugh in another and that so happens to be his type. He turned around and walked the other way, thinking of a plan to make Sam his._

* * *

><p><strong>[DANE RADNER's pic is in my profile]<strong>

**And that's about it… Tune in next update for another chapter of FIND MY WAY BACK. **

**SEE? I updated early coz I love you guys! Okay, that's not really it… But I do love you… :) It's just that we have three days of no school because our teachers have a retreat to some place we dunno. So, I updated. HAPPY? :D I hope so. Now, even though only a little of you have reviewed, I'll still post shoutouts… I just hope it will increase though… :|**

**SHOUTS!**

**REVIEWS BY:**

SavySoCool, SeddierFTW, Moviepal, TonyTone, seddieSUPERFAN101, XxThe Penny TreasurexX,PurpleJerk, Maiks-heart **!**

**See you guys on the next chapter! (SPOILER ALERT: Wendy will tell the story of how and why Sam and Dane Broke up. I prefer them as **_**Sane. **_**Like, Sam+Dane=Sane. :D Get it? :D****Okay, BOI! CIAO! :***

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	17. Memory Lane

**Chapter 17: Memory Lane**

**[SAM'S POV]**

I excused myself from the table and walked out towards the patio of the establishment. I then sat on a swing set and looked up at the clear blue sky.

Hearing his name once again made those memories flood back. I tried to brush them off but they just kept coming. I chuckled as I remembered him pinning at me when we just first met. No matter how much I avoided him, he would always come back for more. I rolled my eyes at the many attempts of his lame cheesy lines.

* * *

><p><em>''You know, you're like a dictionary,'' Dane said as he leaned on the locker next to mine while I stuffed some books.<em>

_It was his millionth time in attempting to woo me. It had been exactly five months ever since he started going to school here at M.I and in those months trying but failing miserably to ask me out. I just kept on ignoring his cheesy ass pick up lines. I mean, seriously. They're just that dorky. But sometimes they make me laugh at how lame they are._

_''Really now? How so?'' I replied indifferently as I closed my locker and looked up at him._

_''Because you give meaning to my life,'' He said with his signature smirk._

_I couldn't help but laugh at his line. Good Lord, it was pathetic. ''Dude, that was just corny!''_

_''If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand.''_

_''That's a new one." I laughed again."But seriously, Radner. Get some fresh ones. They're starting to fade fast.''_

_''If I do, will you go out with me?'' He asked._

_''Okay, dude. What is up with you? There are at least a hundred thousand more girls who would be willing to go out with you. Why settle for one who just laughs at your face all the time?'' I asked._

_''Coz Puckett, you're different from those other hoodlums out there who just want some guy to get inside their panties.'' He said as I smirked._

_''Dude, you did not just say panties, did you?'' I chuckled._

_''Ah, but I did,'' He said as he wagged his finger at me._

_''I could never understand why a punky little freak such as yourself could be this dorky. I mean, seriously. Your appearance is just way off from your attitude.''_

_''That makes two of us then. I mean, you look like a hot model that came out of a magazine but you act like a total dude. I mean, what is up with that?''_

_''Hey!'' I exclaimed. ''It takes more than that to be me. Scratch that, __**no one**__ can be Sam Mason. Just no one.''_

_''Oh really?''_

_''Really,''_

"_Then…" Dane walked forwards and turned his back to me. ''LOOK AT ME! I'M SAM MASON!''_

_I laughed out loud as he did a smug bow and waved proudly at people. ''I CAN KICK YOUR ASS AND EAT TEN TIMES MY SIZE! BEAT THAT! WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, PUNK?''_

_''Oh, so that's how's it going to be,'' I muttered as I dropped my backpack and walked towards him directly at the center of the hallway._

_''HEY! I'M DANE RADNER! I LOOK SO FREAKIN' BAD-ASS BUT I'M ACTUALLY A TODDLER AT HEART AND SAYS CHEESY PICK UP LINES ALL THE TIME!'' I exclaimed._

_It went down like that for almost ten minutes. Each one of us screaming something about the other while doing a bad impersonation. Everyone that passed the halls laughed at us. Some even took a video at our crazy antics. To be honest, I actually have fun when I'm with Dane than any other person I've had. Well, except for the guys though._

_After a good five minutes, we finally stopped out of sheer exhaustion. There, we passed out on a nearby bench as we caught our breaths._

_''You know, I don't act like that.'' He said._

_I smirked. ''Yeah, you do.''_

_''No, I meant I'm not usually like this.'' He corrected._

_I looked at him in confusion. He must've noticed because he started to explain._

_''When I'm outside of school, I was never the kind to reveal my true self. I always kept my bad boy facade up and never let the world know about who I really am.'' He said._

_''Wait, so to make things short, no one knows your dorky slash cheesy side?''_

_''In other words, yeah.''_

_''But why'd-''_

_''I don't know, really. I was never the one to break my barrier. But when I met you, it was as if I could be myself and not be judged when I'm around you.'' He said as he looked at me in the eyes and I could tell he wasn't lying._

_I looked at him and smiled. ''So, you're a sap too?''_

_He chuckled and pushed me slightly. ''Dude, I'm being serious and you break the tension.''_

_''What? I like to break it. It's kind of one of my many best qualities.'' I smirked._

_''So, are you naturally blonde or is it just an attitude?''_

_''Dude, you are so going to get it!'' I exclaimed as I started running after him._

* * *

><p>''MASE!'' Someone exclaimed as I was taken out of my trance.<p>

It was Drew, along with Max, running towards me.

''You okay?'' Max asked as they approached me.

I sighed as I forced a smile. ''Yeah, I'm good.''

''You sure? You just walked out on us. We know he's a touchy subject.'' Drew said, referring to Dane.

''I'm good, guys. Really, I am. I just wanna be alone for a while, m'kay?''

They nodded and went back inside. I sighed again as I looked up at the white fluffy clouds up on the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY HEY HE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EY! :D Who missed me? No? Fine then. -.- Here are your shouts. :|<strong>

**REVIEWS by: **seddieSUPERFAN101, Maiks-heart, PurpleJerk [2], SeddierFTW, Moviepal, TonyTone and XxThe Penny TreasurexX**!**

**So, the review count isn't really that high. So now, I'll make a deal with you all. I will only post the next chapter, a lot longer than this, when I receive at least 10 reviews… OKAY? That's a promise I'm going to make… **

**Oh, I would like to extend my deepest THANKS to **_**PURPLEJERK**_** for mentioning me on her one and only fanfiction story entitled: **_**Hello I'm Still Here!**_** :D ME WUVS YOU! [But I love Dane more ;)] :3 CIAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	18. That's how it ended

**Chapter 18: That's how it ended**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

''So, what happened?'' Wendy asked as Drew and Max returned.

Max shrugged as the two sat down. ''She just wants to be alone for a while,''

''Great! I made her depressed. I'm such a bad person.'' Carly said as she looked down.

''You didn't know, Carls.'' Gibby said as she soothed her. ''I mean, how could you know? It's not like your best friends or something who tell each other everything, right? So, why-''

''GIBBY!'' We all exclaimed as Carly was feeling downer that ever.

''Oh, sorry,'' He said as he kissed her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

I kept on looking outside as the guys were talking.

''When will the pizza be here? Sam might cheer up when she sees the ham and bacon.'' Shane said.

''In about ten more minutes,'' Wendy said as she looked up from her watch.

I stood up from my chair and proceeded to walk away from the table.

''Freddie, where you going?'' Shane asked.

''Bathroom,'' I said as I made my way out of their sight.

I made my way to the bathroom but made a left turn and walked out of the place. I then opened the sliding door and scanned the patio for any sign of the blonde when I saw someone sitting on the swing set. I walked towards it and sat on the swing that was unoccupied.

''Hey,'' I said as I sat down.

Sam looked from the sky to me and a small smile made its way to her lips.

''Hey,'' She said.

''What's up?'' I asked.

She chuckled as she looked at the sky again. ''You know, it's ironic. I was just looking up when you asked that.''

Now it was my turn to chuckle. ''You know that's not what I meant.''

''I know, but its fun to mess people up. Old habits, I guess.''

I sighed as I was now observing the surroundings. After a good few minutes, Sam spoke up again.

''What brings you here?''

''Just checking up on the girl who made a dramatic exit back there.'' I said as I pointed my thumb towards the establishment.

''I'm fine,'' She said. ''It was nothing, really.''

I looked at her and gave her an I'm-not-buying-it look. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''It really was nothing. Don't worry your little nerdy head about it.'' She said.

My eyes went a little wide. She must have noticed and gave me a confused look.

''What?''

''How'd you know I was nerdy?'' I asked in disbelief.

''I don't. I just... I don't know. Somehow, I had a hunch that you were the kind of guy who would be interested in computers and electronics. And plus, your name just screams _I'm a Geek Extraordinaire! Beware! _Or something much geekier.'' She said.

She just figured out I'm a geek by just the sound of my name and my looks. If that's not called progress, then I don't know what is!

''Well then, you are correct. Well, neither the geek nor the nerd part. But I do love electronics and such. I'm actually the vice president of TRON inc.'' I said smugly.

She clapped sardonically. ''How amazing! Give it up for Freddie Benson, Geek, Nerd and probably _THE_ biggest doof you have ever seen or heard in your life!''

I just rolled my eyes while she laughed. Now to turn the tables.

''So, what's up with this Dane guy?'' I asked.

She stopped laughing and just paused for a moment while she spoke. ''Oh, just a guy.''

''I heard from Carly he's your boyfriend.''

''He _was _my boyfriend, actually. Past tense.''

''What happened?''

''Why should I tell you? You don't even know how we've met. Let alone, break up.'' She retorted.

''Shane told me the story,'' I shrugged.

She sighed. ''Man, why can't that blabbermouth keep his trap shut?''

''Come on,''

''Dude,'' She warned me.

''Tell!'' I said.

''Ugh, fine!'' She said, exasperated.

''Yes!'' I cheered.

She just rolled her and took a deep breath. ''It all started four years ago...''

* * *

><p><em>''Mase!''<em>

_Sam turned around but was directly enveloped in a hug._

_''Dane?''_

_''Hey,'' He whispered in her ear huskily that made her shiver every time._

_''What are you doing here?'' She asked. ''Shouldn't you be at band practice?''_

_''I should,'' He said as he leaned on a wall while she picked up her guitar. ''But I ditched.''_

_''Dude!'' Sam exclaimed as she slapped him in the shoulder. ''Wayne is so going to be pissed.''_

_He just shrugged and gave her a noogie. ''I just wanted to see my oh- so- darling of a girlfriend.''_

_Sam rolled her eyes at that. ''And I see you're still a sap that loves cheetos.''_

_''That's why you love me,'' He shrugged._

_''Yeah, yeah.'' Sam waved a hand in front of him bur smiled. ''You're such a dork, you know that?''_

_''Yes I have. For the last eight years that I've known you,'' He said as Sam laughed._

_''Sam, we're goin- Oh, hey Dane!'' Wendy exclaimed as she approached the two._

_''Hey, hey Wendy!'' He said._

_''Don't act cool,''_

_''Got it!'' He nodded and shut up._

_Wendy laughed and looked at Sam. ''You guys ready?''_

_''Sure thing, Brauns!''_

_''Ready for what?'' Dane asked as he followed the two._

_''You forgot, didn't you?'' Wendy glared at him as she opened the door to the booth._

_''What did I forget?''_

_''Seriously Dane, you're a bad liar.'' Sam said as she entered the studio._

_''Don't he always?'' Wendy smirked._

_''And there goes the comeback," Dane murmured as he rolled his eyes._

_''Sup, bro!'' Will exclaimed as they bumped fist._

_''Yo-ha, bro-ha!''_

_''Ugh! Only the dorkiest among the dorks have to be friends with my nerd of a brother!'' Wendy groaned._

_''You know, words hurt.'' Dane told Wendy._

_Wendy made a face at him but laughed as she ordered Will to record._

_''So, are you going to stand by my side or are you just going to goof off?'' Sam asked._

_Will chuckled as he ordered Dane to go inside._

_''You ready, Sammy?'' Dane asked as he entered the recording booth and stood beside Sam._

_''Ready as I'll ever be playing with you, Radner.'' She smirked._

_''A'ight then,'' He said as he gave Will a nod._

_''PLAYBACK!'' Will exclaimed as he pressed record._

_**[DANE]  
>I've been staying awake in the front seat for days<br>Let the wheel turn and take me away  
>Oh, the truth I must tell<br>Is I'm lonely as hell  
>Still looking for myself<strong>_

**_[SAM]_**  
><strong><em>It rains all day when you're not around<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm trying my best to come clean with the clouds<em>**  
><strong><em>They follow me around<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll dance 'till the rain comes down<em>**

**_[SAM]_**  
><strong><em>(Stuck in the sand)<em>**

**_[BOTH]_**  
><strong><em>With the waves at my feet<em>**

**_[SAM]_**  
><strong><em>(And I wish)<em>**

**_[BOTH]_**  
><strong><em>You'd come crash into me<em>**

**_[SAM]_**  
><strong><em>('Cause where you)<em>**

**_[BOTH]_**  
><strong><em>Are is where I wanna be now<em>**  
><strong><em>Where are you now?<em>**

**_And I know I'm not perfect but what the hell_**  
><strong><em>Do you think of me now?<em>**

**_[SAM]_**  
><strong><em>(Do you think of me now?)<em>**

**_They say that love is for the patient  
>Gotta plan for being restless for now<em>**

**_[DANE]_**  
><strong><em>Hope I'm more than a cheap trick you played on yourself<em>**  
><strong><em>But I do it so well<em>**

**_[SAM]_**  
><strong><em>(Yeah, I'm doing so well)<em>**

**_They follow me around_**  
><strong><em>I'll dance 'till the rain comes down<em>**

**_(Stuck in the sand)_**

**_[BOTH]_**  
><strong><em>With the waves at my feet<em>**

**_[SAM]_**  
><strong><em>And I wish<em>**

**_[DANE]_**  
><strong><em>You'd come crash into me<em>**

**_[SAM]_**  
><strong><em>'Cause where you<em>**

**_[BOTH]_**  
><strong><em>Are is where I wanna be now<em>**  
><strong><em>Where are you now?<em>**  
><strong><em>[SAM]<em>**  
><strong><em>(Ahhhhhh…)<em>**

**_[DANE]_**  
><strong><em>But when I leave<em>**  
><strong><em>She walks and she talks and she stirs my feet<em>**  
><strong><em>Like she's sleeping next to me<em>**

**_It doesn't matter where we are_**  
><strong><em>It doesn't matter where we are<em>**  
><strong><em>It doesn't matter if we're states apart<em>**  
><strong><em>She loves me<em>**

**_[SAM]_**  
><strong><em>(Ahhhhhh…)<em>**

_''That was perfect,'' Dane said as he looked at Sam longingly._

_''Guys, that was amazing!'' Wendy said through the intercom as Will gave them two thumbs up._

_''I mean, seriously! Both of your voices complement each other so well.''_

_Sam rolled her eyes as Dane smirked and nodded smugly._

_''Don't get so full of yourself, Radner.'' Sam laughed and in an instant, Dane's smirked dropped._

_He was going to retort when his phone vibrated, signaling a text. His eyes widened as he stood up immediately._

_''What's up, dude?'' Sam asked as she held his arm._

_''Lenny just texted me. Wayne's coming and is calling for a band meeting.'' He said as he looked at Sam sadly._

_Sam smiled. ''Go,''_

_He chuckled as he kissed her on the lips before going out of the booth._

_''Love you!'' He said and dashed away._

_Sam shook her head and walked out of the booth as well. ''Hate you too,''_

_Just as Dane opened the door of the studio, he was met with the owner of the said building and Sam's step father._

_''Oh, Daniel my boy!'' He said._

_''Hey Rodge! Sorry, manager's looking for me. Calling an emergency band meeting or something.'' He said as he gave him an apologetic look._

_''Yes, yes. I understand.'' Rodger said now suddenly looking at the floor._

_While Dane didn't notice the guilty look on Rodger's face, Sam and the two siblings did._

_''Thanks, Rodger. Have a good day. See you around.'' And with that, he was gone._

_''I just hope you'll have one too.'' He murmured softly._

_''Is there something wrong, Rodge?'' Wendy asked with a concerned look on her face._

_He then cleared his throat and looked up at them. ''Contact Velocity. We'll have an emergency band meeting in ten.''_

_*****************NEW SCENE*****************_

_''So, what's up?'' Drew was the first one to speak._

_They were currently inside the conference room seated around the table as Rodger and three guys wearing suites stood in front of them._

_''Rodge, what's going on? And who are all these people?'' Wendy asked as she pointed at the three men._

_''They are one of the few people that consists the board of trustees in the music industry. This is-''_

_''Call me Slade.'' A guy with a Mohawk said._

_''I'm Drone,'' A guy with spiked hair said as he nodded at them. ''And this is Jarrey. He doesn't talk much.''_

_Drone pointed to the bald guys with a nose ring that was standing next to him as he glared at them._

_Rodger then cleared his throat as he looked up to meet all of their gazes. ''The music industry as well as the board called for a meeting this morning,''_

_''And what about it?'' Shane asked impatiently._

_''Sir, please calm your jets down.'' Drone said._

_''As Mister Mason was saying, we had a meeting with all the people under the music business.''_

_''Okay, can you just get to the part what this hell of a meeting is for?'' Sam exclaimed._

_''Sam Mason,'' Slade said. ''You are hereby forbidden to be in a relationship with the lead guitarist and singer of the band Helpless Homicide, Dane Radner.''_

_''WHAT!'' All of them screeched, excluding Sam who just sat there with wide eyes._

_''Sirs, with all due respect but that is just insanity!'' Wendy retorted._

_''I agree. Dane is a very cool person. He and Sam connect.'' Austin said._

_''And besides, they're not doing anything wrong!'' Max exclaimed._

_''Sure, he's one of the members of our competition but he doesn't treat us like that. He treats us as a person and more importantly, he treats us as his friend. Not some competition.'' Drew said, fuming._

_''Helpless Homicide and Velocity are both top on the charts. If Sam is to continue on dating him then the fans might think she's helping them or favoring them. Velocity's chances might drop by ninety percent.'' Slade explained._

_''THAT'S NOT FAIR!'' Sam screeched._

_''Life isn't fair, honey.'' Jarrey said with venom._

_''I would never do that to Velocity and the fans know that.''_

_''There must be something that she could do besides that. Just please, anything.'' Rodger pleaded them._

_''Anything, just please!'' The guys pleaded._

_By now, Sam sat there with her face buried in her hands as Wendy was trying to comfort her._

_''Sam has a choice,'' Drone said as Sam looked up at him. ''It's either continue to date Dane,''_

_''Or to leave and stop hanging out with Velocity FOREVER.''_

_And with that, Sam stood up from her seat and ran out of the room with tears clouding her vision._

* * *

><p><strong>And DONE! A ten-page chapter on how Sam and Dane <strong>_**broke up**_**… And now you guys know. You guys know what's weird? Like, every story that I've read has more than 200+ reviews for only 5 chapters or less that 10 chapters while my story has already 17 chapters but only 171 reviews… :| I dunno what I should feel about that… Ever read of the story iShakespeare? The author has like, 2000+ reviews. Yeah, I know the story's REALLY GOOD but I sometimes wish I could achieve that. *sigh* Just going to dream it…**

**So, here are the shouts:**

_**PurpleJerk, SeddierFTW, Moviepal, TonyTone, XxThe Penny TreasurexX, seddieSUPERFAN101, SavySoCool, Maiks-heart, XxAli-and-just-AlixX, rosestar14**_

**THANK YOU ALL for all the reviews and alerts. You guys rock for sticking to my story. :) I LOVE YOU ALL! Especially the ones who reviewed from the prequel to here. SO SUPPORTIVE OF YOU GUYS! *hugs and kisses***

**Hope to see more reviewers on the next chapter. It's a continuation to this one… :) What? The flashback isn't done yet :P So, SEE YOU! CIAAAAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	19. The Reason why

**Chapter 19: The Reason why**

''They were _forced_ to break up?'' Carly gasped as Wendy finished the story.

Wendy nodded with the rest of the group.

''Aw, poor Sam. It must have been awful to let the person you love go unwillingly. So that's why they broke up?''

Shane shook his head, earning a confused look from both Carly and Gibby.

''What do you mean no?'' Gibby asked.

''You know Sam,'' Drew said. ''Her and obeying rules don't go well together.''

''So, what happened next?''

''They decided to Date secretly, disobeying the board's orders.'' Austin explained.

''Sneaking out here and there, disguising songs-''

''Disguising songs?'' Carly asked. ''How can you disguise a song?''

''Change any part of the song that let the listeners know who they're addressing it to. For example, Dane's song _Chelsea _was originally called _Sammy_.''

''Ah, okay.'' Carly nodded in understanding. ''Continue,''

''So the songs: Chelsea, passenger seat, she's a lady and Hey Brittany by the Helpless Homicide came to be while gravity, parachute and happiness by Sam were created.''

''But I still don't understand. Why aren't they still together? Did Dane cheat on Sam or something?'' Gibby asked.

''Dane would never do such a thing. He loves Sam way too much to do that.'' Wendy said.

''Then how?''

''Well, it was the night the Helpless Homicide was singing somewhere in Brooklyn...'' Max started.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saw you from the distance,<em>**  
><strong><em>Saw you from the stage,<em>**  
><strong><em>Something 'bout the look in your eyes,<em>**  
><strong><em>Something 'bout your beautiful face,<em>**

**_Can't let the music stop,_**  
><strong><em>Can't let this feeling end,<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause if I do it'll all be over,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll never see you again,<em>**

**_Can't let the music stop,_**  
><strong><em>Until I touch your hand,<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause if I do it'll all be over,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll never get the chance again,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll never get the chance again,<em>**

**_Trying to reach out to you,_**  
><strong><em>Touch my hand, (I'll never get the chance again)<em>**  
><strong><em>Reach out as far as you can, (I'll never get the chance again)<em>**  
><strong><em>Only me, only you, and the band,<em>**  
><strong><em>Trying to reach out to you,<em>**  
><strong><em>Touch my hand,<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, yeah<em>**

_''Thank you everybody!'' Dane screamed through the microphone as the crowd went wild._

_The band then scampered into the backstage._

_''I'm telling ya man, she was really there in the crowd. I saw her hoodie.'' Lennon Anders, the band's drummer, said._

_''Can't be. If she was there, she would've come to see-''_

_Dane wasn't able to finish his sentence for a knock was heard on the door._

_''I'm sure that it was all in your head, Lenny.'' Dane said as he stood up to open the door._

_When he finally did so, he was confused. There stood a petite man or woman whose face was covered by the hoodie of their purple jacket, black skinny jeans and a pair of purple converse._

_''May I help you?''_

_The person took her hood off and let her blonde straight hair dangle down her shoulders as she faced him with that smirk of hers._

_''Sam?''_

_''I told you she was there!'' Lennon exclaimed._

_''But, how'd you-''_

_''You think I'd miss my boyfriend's concert?'' She asked as she kissed him on the lips and walked inside._

_''Hey Sammy, Baby!'' Izzy Bryson, the rhythm guitarist, said._

_''Izz!'' Sam exclaimed as she gave him a high five._

_''Sam-son!'' Lennon said._

_''Len-nders!'' She said as she hugged him._

_''Missed ya you little gooper!''_

_Sam chuckled. ''Shut up, you little rascal.''_

_''Hey,'' He started as he pointed a finger at her. ''Words hurt, you know.''_

_''What're you doing here?'' Dane finally spoke after a few minutes._

_''To come see my boy-boy, duh!'' She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_''But you shouldn't have come. You know the consequences.'' He said ever so softly._

_Sam stood up and walked to her sulking boyfriend. She touched his right cheek with her left hand oh so tenderly._

_''You know I could never resist you.'' She smirked, making him chuckle._

_He then grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss on the head._

_''Come on, let's jet. The van's here.'' Izzy said as he and the rest of the guys stood up._

_''She comin'?'' Dane asked them, pointing to the girl beside him._

_''Don't ask us, ask her.'' Izzy said, earning a laugh and some whistles from them._

_Dane then turned to his girlfriend and suggestively cocked his eyebrows._

_''What do you say?'' He asked her._

_Sam just rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the cheek._

_''We'll take that as a yes!'' The guys all exclaimed as they ran out of their dressing room, dragging Sam and Dane with them._

_As they were headed for the van, a group of paparazzi ambushed them._

_''DANE! DANE! CAN WE ASK A FEW QUESTIONS PLEASE?''_

_''HEL-CIDE, ARE YOU COMPETING AGAINST THE TRIFERRALS CONTEST?''_

_''IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND POP SINGER SENSATION, SAM MASON, BROKE UP DUE TO RECORD AND BOARD ORDERS?''_

_''WILL YOU EVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN?''_

_The band was protecting Sam, who wore her hoodie just in time they went out, and at the same time keeping the paparazzi away._

_''WHO IS CHELSEA?''_

_''WHO IS THAT PERSON YOU ARE WITH, DANE?''_

_They were shoving the paparazzi all at one that they didn't realize someone grabbed for Sam's jacket and abruptly took it off, revealing her face to the cameras._

_A lot of gasps were heard as Sam's eyes widened in fear. The paparazzi wasted no time as they rapidly took photos and videos along side with questions the group, especially the couple, feared._

_''IS THAT SAM MASON?''_

_''SAM! ARE YOU AND DANE BACK TOGETHER?''_

_''IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE FORBIDENED BY THE BOARD TO SEE EACH OTHER?''_

_''DOES THIS MEAN EITHER ONE OF YOU WILL LOOSE THEIR CONTRACT AND FORCE TO QUIT?''_

_''WILL YOU-''_

_They could only hear muffled shouts and see flashes of the camera as they went inside the van._

_''Step on it, Quad!'' Izzy exclaimed as Dane was holding a now frazzled and crying Sam in his shaking arms._

* * *

><p><em>The next day was even worst. As Sam came to the studio, the news spread like wildfire as the head of the board himself was there, standing in his music glory.<em>

_''What do you have to say to this?'' Clove Jhone, the senior head of the board, yelled as he threw the tabloid at the table with full force that it made a loud thud._

_Sam just sat there with sad eyes as she looked at the newspaper._

_''Well?'' He bellowed as his fist collided with the wooden table._

_''Mr. Jhone, I know Sam disobeyed your rules but you can't just let her stop recording. She has a contract!'' Wendy exclaimed._

_''And plus, the fans will go nuts!'' Shane added._

_''They do have a point, Clove.'' Rodger said. ''She is also my daughter. I can't do that to her without feeling guilty for the rest of my life. Can't you at least do something?''_

_Clove heavily sighed as he rubbed his temples._

_''Mr. Jhone, I'm really sorry. But you have to accept that you can't make me quit my career. Please, I'll do everything.'' Sam spoke for the first time._

_He looked at her and shook his head. ''You must break up with Dane.''_

_''Anything but that,'' She said._

_''You have to accept the fact that if you want to stay in this industry and please your fans, you have to do this.''_

_''Why must you control my love life as well?'' She screeched._

_''It's for your own good, Sam!'' He yelled._

_''But why can't others have freedom while I can't?''_

_''Because they aren't like you!''_

_''Then they're lucky to not be me at all!'' She shrieked._

_''Why must you have to be stubborn, Sam!''_

_''Why must you have to be so controlling all the time?''_

_''It's for the band's safety and for yours as well!''_

_''He's not a criminal! Nor a psychopath!''_

_''It's for your career! Can't you not understand that?''_

_''And can't you not understand how much I care for him?'' Sam was now in tears._

_All of them looked at her with a hurt expression._

_''Sam, I-''_

_''Every day I wonder what it would be like if we weren't even in this mess; to be free to love someone and not be held down or just be able to express what we feel and not be stopped.'' She said quietly._

_Clove sighed as he looked at the emotional girl looking down at her lap._

_''Soon, you will understand that this is for the best. Don't you want Dane to be happy?'' He asked as she nodded in response. ''Then all you can do now is stay away from him and end this before he is in much pain and agony. We do not know what his father is doing to him for your slip up last night. And Velocity might also pay the price ten times fold.''_

_''Come on Sam, I know you can do it. Where's that strong girl that we know and love?'' Wendy tried to cheer her up._

_Sam nodded weakly as she looked up from her trembling hands. ''I'll do it. Not just for Dane, but also to by friends.''_

_''Do what, exactly?'' Shane asked with a shocked expression even though he knew from the back of his head what Sam was going to say._

_''To end it with Dane and stay away from him forever.'' She said without emotion._

* * *

><p><strong>And CUT! That's a wrap, people! Great job!<strong>

**Heeey! It's been what, two decades since my last update? So sorry you guys! With school, uncle's death, relatives visiting and all, I just hadn't had the time, the strength and the will power to do so...**

**So, I might update after two weeks when our semester break will start. Okay? Just stay tuned :D**

**SavySoCool** – Yes, you should be shock :P Don't worry your little head about it… :) Maybe… Or maybe she's telepathic… xD

**TonyTone** – Your awaited moment has finally arrived! The alone time with Sam! :)) It is instinct actually… But in latter chapters, she will start to have little memories back. Thank you! :D

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby** – Cool name, btw. GIBBEH! xD THANK YOU! But I find this chapter a little depressing rather than dramatic… x)

**SeddierFTW** – It's a big room… And so is my imagination… xD So technically, they are in one heck of a large room :D THANK YOU for thinking it was creative :D I feel your pain… It's a tragedy. Tsk3x

**XxThe Penny TreasurexX** – It was hard… I was there… LOL :P Let's not wander into Dane's POV… You might not like it… Let's just say… with a messy meeting hall, a freaked out band and an angered father, things don't seem pretty good… Thank you for loving the moment of the two. :D

**SeddieSUPERFAN101** – Most likely, yes. Thank you for liking. Well, who can she really turn to? The swing set? :P

**Moviepal **– Thank you!

**PurpleJerk** – Ah, my amiga. Do not worry. LOL! WHAT? YOU'RE A SANE SHIPPER NOW? :)) That's a first. xD Coz the board told them too. Life is sometimes unfair… IKR? YOU SAW HIS PIC, RIGHT? PERFECT AS HELL! STRAIGHT FROM HEAVEN! xD LOL! Make Dane come back and let Freddie find another gf? Okay, he WILL come back. I assure you that. xD THANK YOU FOR YOUR VERY LONG REVIEW! xD I had fun reading it… :P

**Maiks-heart** – Aw, thank you! :D

**Now, off I go! CIAO! :)**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	20. Thoughts of you

**Chapter 20: Thoughts of you**

"And that's why we broke up." Sam said as she finished her story.

Freddie looked at her broken face and could feel his heart breaking as well.

"I'm sorry," He muttered as he looked down on the ground. "For making you remember all of those. I shouldn't have pushed you-"

"Don't worry about it, Freddie. It's not like you're the source of this mess, right?" She chuckled.

Freddie chuckled dryly as he put on a fake smile, hiding the guilt that he is feeling at the moment.

"Come on, let's go inside." He said as he stood up from the swing.

Sam shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

And with that statement, her stomach roared to life. Both teens looked at one another and laughed.

"Not hungry? Then what was that?" Freddie snickered.

"Okay fine, so I'm a little hungry." Sam finally said. "But not beastly hungry."

"Knowing your monstrous-never-ending-pit-of-a-stomach, I'd say you're completely and utterly hungry especially with that ham and bacon pizza they ordered." He said.

Sam looked up at him with a confused look on her face. His smile faded away as realization came to him.

"How'd you-"

Sam wasn't able to finish her question as she felt a slight tug at her shirt. She looked down to see a girl looking up at her.

"Ex'use me, but are you done with the s'ing set?" She asked.

Sam smiled at her as she stood up. She then lifted her and placed her gently on the swing.

"Tank Woo," The girl said.

Sam then turned to Freddie and signaled him to follow her. They entered the establishment and walked towards the table.

"Sam!" Max exclaimed as he saw her approaching.

She smirked as she made her way over towards her seat.

"Sam, are you okay? I'm so sorry-"

"Its okay, Carls." She smiled.

"But, I- I'm a terrible friend." Carly said glumly. "I shouldn't have mentioned it to you."

"Carls, it's cool. No biggy."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Sam said as she smiled and looked over at Freddie.

"Let's eat!" Drew exclaimed as everyone dug in.

* * *

><p><strong>[FREDDIE'S POV]<strong>

I took a slice of pizza and as I was eating it, I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked over at Carly and noticed she was glaring at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"What did you do?" She whispered-shouted at me.

"What do you mean _what did you do_? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did. You said something to Sam, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Aha! So you did do something!" She said as she pointed her index finger at me with.

"It's not what you think, Carly." I rolled my eyes and proceeded in getting another slice of pizza.

"Oh? Then tell me," She said, looking at me then back at the gang to see if they've noticed us having this discussion.

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"Tell me what happened, duh!" She said as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes. "We just talked, okay?"

"Psh, talked? You were in there for God, how many minutes and all you could tell me is you and Sam talked?"

"She told me what happened with her and Dane. Is that enough?"

Carly looked at me then at Sam. "She told you?"

"Yeah, she did. The board ordered for them to break up due to record labels and for the safety of both the band and her but if you ask me, it's a piece of crap." I explained.

I noticed Carly looking at Sam intensely, making me shook her.

"Are you listening to me?"

She nodded weakly. "Yeah,"

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my third pizza down.

"Nothing. It's just that, why did Sam open up to you so easily? I mean, if it weren't for Wendy and the band, I wouldn't have known the entire story." She muttered as I shrugged, thinking of what she said.

Why did Sam open up to me so easily? Sure, I was her best friend but Carly still is too and she didn't do anything to hurt her. Why me? Was it something I said? Was it the fact that I was new to her and the only way for her to vent her deep thoughts is by talking to someone she just met? Or maybe she has that same force I get when I'm near her. Nah, couldn't be…

* * *

><p><strong>[SAM'S POV]<strong>

I looked up at my plate and noticed Carly and Freddie stopped talking, or better yet, whisper-shouting at one another, and just staring blankly into space.

I then looked at Freddie. The best friend of my best friend's soon to be fiancé. The guy I just met. I don't know why, but there's something about him. Something that makes me feel strange. Like, he's the key to making my life different.

Just a while ago, I told him almost my entire life story. The story of how Dane and I broke up. I don't normally tell people about my personal life, except for my friends, but something told me he's different than any stranger I've met before. Sure, he dresses like Rodger does and has that nerd vibe I get when I'm around him, just like Shane's geeky side, but all in all, he's actually pretty sweet and nice. Maybe I just had a little too much cheese in my brain…

Max nudged me by the shoulder and looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been starring into that wall over there for a few minutes now. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mase. You 'kay?" Drew asked, with a slight cheese dangling from the corner of his mouth.

I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

"And that would be?"

"That disgusting cheese string you have there," I said as Max and I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>The End~<strong>

**~Of chapter 20. :) HEY READERS OF ALL AGES! YOU MISSED ME? :) Now before anything, I have GOOD NEWS: IT'S SEMESTER BREAK! And you know what that means? You don't? Well, now you do! I GET TO UPDATE A LITTLE FASTER! \m/ Good news, right? Right? o.O**

**Okay, first of all, I would like to say how truly awesome you guys are for being so patient! Sorry I can't PM my response to your reviews like I used to. I have no time. But at least it's here :D**

**~RESPONSE TIME~**

**TonyTone – **LOL. IKR? Boo to the paparazzi. She will remember, but it's in the latter chapters. It is interesting :)) Idk if he'll get a second chance. I'll ask the director… :P Thanks for the review! :)

**Moviepal – **Thank you! You'll just have to wait. Thank you for the review!

**XxThe Penny TreasurexX – **LOL. I know the break up is a sad story but you can be happy too. Yes, you are too much of a Seddie Fan :)) Thank you for the review!

**PurpleJerk – **Now, I'm not sick of you. I took my medications… xD I can't PM! :'( Yes, I'm laughing HAHA! :P LOL! So, you're a SANE shipper now? xD (Just comfort him. Sam can't hurt you. Well, in latter chapters, she might. :D) IKR? Why don't you go and get a screw and screw the industry? \m/ Okay, weird… And illegal… tsk3 xD Yes, you may hate the papz. xD It's a very 'jerky' name. :)) HAHA! :P Yes, I'm happy that your hate list is growing longer. YAY! \m/ LOL! I'm going to make you cry? So, you're not crying now? :O They already did it, honey. They broke up. Tsk3. The M.I. wins… o_O you're going to make Freddie go? :O Uhhh… you're obsessive-ness is showing.. xD I didn't include the break-up scenario. You might go 'AH! I'M KILLING THE AUTHOR' rant on me. xD I'm updating coz it's my semester break, not because you told me too. xD And THANK YOU for that very long review. xD I loved reading it :P PEACE! \m/

**SeddierFTW – **Yes, it is. And also 'Momma plays to win' xD I UPDATED! \m/ :) Yes, you will be hearing more about Sane. I mean, Dane in the future. xD (*spoilers*) Thank you for the review! :D

**SavySoCool – **Aw, thank you! I didn't know my updates make your day bright. I thought it was the sun :P Thanks for your concern. Really, thank you. :) IKR? Sam's rules. :D Thank you for the review! :D \m/ SANE FTW! :P SEDDIE FTW! xD

**Moonyandpadfoot – **LOL! Aw, thank you! :)) iLY was a little depressing. :( And iQ was a little boring. -_- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW MERIKA! :D

**Marielalexist – **Awww, thank you darling! I'm honored. Are you going to marry it? You did say you fell in love with this story. :P Thank you for your sweet review! :)

**Maiks-heart – **Aw, thank you! xD Thank you for the review! :)

**~END OF RESPONSE~**

**Thank you so much for your sweet and nice reviews! And also to:**

**Marielalexist for the **_**Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Story Alert**_** and **_**Author Alert**_**!**

**YouKnowYouHeartSeddie for the **_**Favorite Story**_**!**

**You guys are just too awesome for words! \m/ Oh, and if anyone wants to follow me on twitter to just chat, ask about the chapter, see if I'm updating, see what I'm doing (not like you guys care), my twitter name is **_**SparksErised. **_**And for those who want to add me on facebook, just search for **_**Trina Ferrer**_**.The profile picture is me in a white uniform. SEEY OU ON THE NEXT UPDATE! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	21. Last Song Syndrome

**Chapter 21: Last Song Syndrome**

**[SAM'S POV]**

"_I think the loser should have some kind of penalty." Someone said._

"_Hasn't life already penalized you enough?" I fired back._

_With my obnoxious retort, I was met up by Carly spraying water all over my face with a water bottle._

"_That's for being mean," She said as she stopped._

_I whipped my face off of the substance. "It was worth it."_

* * *

><p>I groaned as my eyes slowly opened. I sat up and scratched my head, confused.<p>

"_What __the __hell __was __that?__"_ I asked myself. _"__Was __that __a __dream?__"_

I groaned again and stood up from my bed. I seriously need to stop eating too much before going to sleep. Who knows what bizarre dreams will I get next? I shook my head and started to arrange my bed when an overwhelming smell of bacon tickled my nose. I then stopped what I was doing and followed the smell, walking down the flight of stairs. I then headed for the kitchen, still with my eyes closed.

The aroma was stronger now as I neared the source. I did not question who could be frying bacon at this time of the day or the fact that I live alone. I did what my nose and stomach told me to do and just continued walking.

"Good Morning Auntie Sammy,"

"Good Morning, Chloe," I answered back.

It took me a few seconds to realize what just happened. My feet were glued to the floor instantly as my eyes went wide. I then looked over to my left and saw my blond headed little niece standing on the sofa, looking at me expectantly.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to her. "Did your dad left you here again?"

She shook her head. "Nope, not this time"

"Then who di-"

"I did, actually."

I spun around and was met with misty gray eyes. It took me a few moments to finally snap out of my daze and came running to the kitchen.

"MEL!" I screamed as we enveloped in a hug.

"Sam, it's so good to see you again!" She squealed. "Oh my, you haven't changed a bit."

"Well, what do you expect? Black curly hair? A nose ring? Or maybe a big tattoo?" I asked as I sat on the stool.

Melanie laughed as she took the plate of bacon and placed it on the table. "Well, no. I guess I just kind of figured you might, well, cut your hair. I mean, you might as well be the next Rapunzel."

I shook my head and ate a piece of bacon. "Maybe this month, I guess. But I can't really promise that. With records and music productions, my schedule is fixed as hell."

She nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Being a physician isn't really a walk in the park either."

"Oh right. How's that doing for you?" I asked as I finished the plate.

"Okay. But in a few I have to go." I nodded and then looked at the clock.

"Shoot, it's almost nine!" I scrambled up and dashed upstairs.

After I showered, I put on a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I wore my sneakers and then rapidly combed my hair. A few minutes later, I was once again downstairs.

"So, how's everyone?" Melanie asked me as I sat on the couch.

"Everyone's good. Oh, and I forgot to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Carly's here!"

"Really? Awesome! I can't wait to see her again after two years. Who's she with?"

"Gibby-"

"Gibby as in Gibson? Her boyfriend since college?" She asked.

"Yup, that's the one!" I smiled.

"So, they're not married yet?"

"No, not yet. But I think he's going to propose anytime this year, I guess." I shrugged as I looked around for Chloe.

"Good. It's about time."

"Oh, and they brought a friend." I added.

"That's nice. What's her name?" She asked.

"His name's Freddie."

I was a bit startled by her expression as her eyes went wide. I gave her a look of confusion.

"What?"

She must have spaced out as she shook her head vigorously, muttering something under her breath. "Nothing."

"Hey, where's Chlo?" I finally asked after a good minute or two.

"She went upstairs to the guest room's bathroom to pee."

"Oh, I didn't see her."

"I think-" And as if on cue, Chloe came hopping down the stairs.

"I really love Aunt Sam's bathroom. It smells really good." She smiled as she sat between her mother and me.

"What about ours, Chloe? Don't you like ours?" Melanie asked her.

"No, not really. When dad leaves, it smells weird and strange."

"That's the smell of power, honey." Mel tries to convince her.

"Power and a lot of your mom's cooking." I said as I scrunched my nose in disgust.

Chloe laughed as Melanie slapped my arm. Just then, her phone beeped.

"I have to go now," She said as she stood up. She then kissed Chloe on the head. "I'll pick you up later, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, mom. Just bring food."

"We'll see." She said and then turned to me. "Oh and before I forget, here's mom's present."

"Thanks, Ricx." I said as she gave me a box. "I'll open it at the studio."

Melanie smiled and hugged me again. "It's so nice to see you again, Sammy."

"You too, Ricx." I smiled.

"I better go before I'll be late to work. Bye!" She said as she walked over to her Pink Audi R8 convertible and drove out.

"Come on, Chlo. Let's get you to your guitar class." I said as I walked over to my car that was parked on the driveway.

I picked Chloe up and let her sat on the passenger seat. I then walked around and hopped on my side of the car. With the sound of the engine, we drove out.

It was rather a silent drive with me on the wheels and Chloe looking out. After a couple of minutes, Chloe took out her Pearpod.

"Aunt Sammy, can I hook this up? It's too quiet." She said, exaggerating the word too.

I chuckled. "Sure, go ahead little munchkin."

She smiled as she placed the device on to the speaker. She scanned for a particular song and in no time, the silence was replaced.

"There, much better." She smiled as she leaned on to her seat.

After the first song, we were met up with silence again until the second song played. In my case, I wished the silence lasted longer.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
>'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart<br>I tore it apart  
>And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence<br>And no woman in the world deserves this  
>But here I am asking you for one more chance <em>

"I really love this song," Chloe said, out of the blue.

"What song is this?" I asked, as if I didn't know.

"It's Gotta be you," She smiled.

"Um, by who?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"By the Helpless Homicide." She said, humming to the tune.

_It's gotta __be __you  
><em>_Only __you  
><em>_It's __got__ta __be __you  
><em>_Only __you_

_Now girl __I __hear __it __in __your __voice __and __how __it __trembles  
><em>_When __you __speak __to __me __I __don't __resemble, __who __I __was  
><em>_You've __almost __had __enough  
><em>_And __your __actions __speak __louder __than __words  
><em>_And __you're __about __to __break __from __all __you've __heard  
><em>_Don't __be __scared, __I __ain't __going __nowhere_

_I'll be __here, __by __your __side  
><em>_No __more __fears, __no __more __crying  
><em>_But __if __you __walk __away  
><em>_I __know __I'll __fade  
><em>_Cause __there __is __nobody __else_

_It's gotta __be __you  
><em>_Only __you  
><em>_It's __gotta __be __you  
><em>_Only __you_

I listened intensely at the lyrics. In the years that past, I could control over my emotions so easily. But now, I'm not so sure anymore. I'm always the person who can hide them all away but ever since yesterday, I don't know if I can keep up with this charade.

_Oh __girl, __can __we __try __one __more, __one __more __time?  
>One <em>_more, __one __more, __can __we __try?  
>One <em>_more, __one __more __time  
>I<em>_'__ll __make __it __better  
>One <em>_more, __one __more, __can __we __try?  
>One <em>_more, __one __more,  
>Can <em>_we __try __one __more __time __to __make __it __all __better?_

Coz _its __gotta __be __you  
><em>_Its __gotta __be __you  
><em>_Its gotta be you  
><em>_Only you  
><em>_It's gotta be you  
><em>_Only you_

"Here you go Chloe," I said as I stopped just outside.

"Thank you Auntie Sam." She smiled.

"You're mom's gonna pick you up, right?" I asked as she stepped into the pavement.

"Yup, she will." She nodded.

"'kay, have fun you little gooper!" I said as I gave her a noogie.

She giggled and waved a goodbye as I drove off to work.

I heaved a sigh of relief. _Finally, __silence_. I continued to drive until I entered the parking lot. I stopped the car and hopped off of it and proceeded in entering the building.

"Ms. Mason," Adam, our butler (_Yes __we __have __our __own __butler. W__ith __the __guys __food __craving __and __my __monstrous __appetite, __we __need __it __in __order __to __live __pass __the __day)_ greeted as he bowed his head down.

I smiled as I continued to walk on my way to the studio.

_Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm…_

"Hey Sam!" Austin was the first one to greet me as I entered.

"Hey Aus!" I said.

_Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm…_

"What's up Wends?" I asked as I sat next to her on the sofa.

She eyed me warily before speaking, a little but freaked out by my sudden outburst. "Um, not much."

"So, we're going to record something?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup. When Will gets here."

I nodded in understanding.

_Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm…_

Just then, Shane, along with Max and Drew, entered the studio.

"Hey Mase!" The three of them greeted.

I smiled and waved back energetically, earning a few weird looks from them. "Hey,"

_Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm…_

I saw Drew grabbed his bass and proceeded to sit beside me, tuning it. I then watched Max and Shane touching the buttons where Will usually sits.

_Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm…_

"Hey Sam, could you check the list if everything is all good?" Wendy ordered me as she gave me her clipboard.

I nodded and started to scan the thing, humming in silence.

_Can __we __fall, __one __more __time?  
>Stop <em>_the __tape __and __rewind  
>Oh <em>_and __if __you __walk __away __I __know __I'll __fade  
>'Cause <em>_there __is __nobody __else_-

"Hey, I know that song!" Drew said all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar." Shane said as Max nodded.

"What song?" I asked.

"The one you just sang." Max said.

"What? I didn't sing any-"

Suddenly Wendy snapped her fingers, making me jump. "Gotta be you!"

"Huh? Gotta be me? What'd I do?" I asked, still confused by their sudden outburst.

"No, no, no!" Drew said as he placed his bass on the floor and waved his hands up frantically in the air.

I was still confused as to what they were talking about. Then, as if they all realized what was happening, all of them suddenly stood up and faced me. "You we're just singing Gotta be you by the _Helpless __Homicide_."

And then that's when everything sunk in.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! :D So, how was it? I hope it's not that bad… :)<strong>

**Okay, random question: WHO KNOWS THE BAND CALLED 1D?**

**So, I UPDATED! YAY! =D If anybody asks, the song is called GOTTA BE YOU by ONE DIRECTION. I was listening to that for a whole day so it got included in the chapter. *shrugs sheepishly* Hope you guys are happy. This chapter is 8-pages long, excluding this author's note. Anywhoooo… Let's go to you're last favorite part of every chapter…**

**::::::::::RESPONSE TIME::::::::::::**

_**Moviepal**__** – **_Thanks for the review! And it's great to be back! :)

_**TonyTone**__** – **_Yes, Carly is being all puchy… She's in the anti-seddie side. She's more on the SANE side actually. But not to worry, she will be a seddie shipper again. :D Thanks for the review!

_**SeddierFTW**__** – **_haha! Was the ominous voice really necessary? xD Yes, you'll more likely hear from Dane again… and again… and… wait, spoiler. xP LOL! She was just kidding. And of course I won't let Freddie Leave. xD What's the point of a seddie story If he leaves? :O Thanks for the review!

_**PurpleJerk**__** – **_Just not in the mood to PM? LOL! HAHA! :)) Yes, every time you review, it provides a much big space. xD Radiate love. :P Chill, dude. Dane's coming in…. 2345678 chapters. :) Dane isn't really an idiot, actually… he's more like Freddie and Shane combined… Get the picture? Well, yeah he is a womanizer. I mean, COME ON! With that good looks and charming personality, what girl won't LOVE him? And pluse, he's in a BAND! xD Yes, yes… You can be a SAN shipper all you want. No one's stopping you. :P LOL! HAHA! I intended that to be confusing. I mean, it's SAM! "Denial's not just a river in Utah." See what I mean? xD She's a complex person. :P LOL. Kay, thanks for the long review AGAIN! Seriously, you make my author's notes a little too longer than intended… xD

_**Maiks-heart**__** – **_Haha! Thank you for the review. And sorry about the pizza making you hungry. :D

_**XxThe**__**Penny**__**TreasurexX**__** – **_Maybe she will, maybe she won't. :P HAHA Thank you :D

_**SavySoCool**__** – **_LOL. I'm happy that you're happy I updated. :D Yes, that was a typo but when I thought about it, it's strange to type in ADULTS to them. I mean, still see them as younger people even though we know they are growing up and that iCarly won't last long. I'll stick to the teens. It's simpler and it fits rather than the world Adults. I mean, who wants to be an adult? But thank you that it didn't bother you :D I appreciate that. Thank you! =)

**:::::::::::::END OF RESPONSE::::::::::::::**

**And thank you so much for the alerts! I can't post the names coz I lost the list. Maybe next time, I'll be more careful :) So, I hope you guys liked it. Gonna update next week. And I think that's going to be the last one before school starts again. BYE! CIAAAO! ;) **

**(BTW, follow me on TWITTER: _SparksErised_ and on TUMBLR: _bigfootlovesyou_ dot tumblr dot com) ;D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	22. The Interview

**Chapter 22: The Interview**

"Well?" Wendy asked as they looked at Sam who was sitting on the couch.

"I-"

"Who's ready to start recording?" Will exclaimed as he slammed the door open and walked in.

"I AM!" Sam called out as she ran towards Will.

"No you're not," He said.

"Wait, what?" Shane asked.

"Sam Mason and the Velocity just got an interview on, wait for it,"

"Oh just spit it out, dude!" Austin yelled at him.

Will looked at the blonde, slightly offended. "Okay, okay. No need to yell."

"Will, just tell us." Wendy said.

"Oh, right." He nodded. "You guys are going to be interviewed on Hollywood Heat!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"NO WAY!"

"SHUT UP, DUDE!"

"Oh My- Will, is this true? No joke?" Wendy confirmed.

"No joke, little sis!" He said. "Rodge just called a while ago. He said that it's going to air after lunch."

"Wait, after lunch? It's already twelve o'clock!" Max announced.

"Then we only have an hour to eat and then go straight to the studio."

"What are we waiting for? Come on!" Drew said as they all ran out of the recording booth.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later and they were eating at Cheez'a hut when Wendy got a call.<p>

"Mfchllo?" Wendy muttered.

_Um, what? Wendy, is that you?_

She swallowed everything that was on her mouth and drank a mouthful of ice tea before answering. "Yeah, it's me. Who's this?"

_It's me, Carly. Um, where are you guys? Gibby, Freddie and I are at the studio but no one's here. Adam told us that you guys left in a hurry. Is everything alright?_

Wendy gave her phone to Sam and resumed eating.

Sam took it hesitantly. "Um, hello?"

_Sam, is that you? It's Carly._

"Oh, hey Carly!" Sam said with a mouthful. "Sorry, we're ea'ing"

_Yeah, I can hear that. So, why did you guys left in a hurry without even telling us?_

Sam rolled her eyes. "Veloshitty and me gohin to an insherbu."

_What? I don't underst-_

She took a drink and gulped it all down. "I said, Velocity and I are going to an Interview. It's going to start soon so we dashed out of the studio to eat then afterwards drive straight to it."

_Really? Interview? With?_

"It's Hollywood Heat-"

_Oh my gosh! That's like, one of the top fifteen most watched MTV shows! You guys are so lucky!_

Sam was opened her mouth to agree with Carly when Will took Wendy's phone from her.

"Hey Carly, it's Will. Go to the Hollywood Heat studio building and meet us there. We'll tell security to let you guys in."

_Oh __my __gosh, __thank __you __Will! __Okay, __we__'__ll __be __there._ And with that, he ended the phone call and gave it back to Wendy.

"Everyone all good?" He asked as he looked at them. "Sweet. Now off we go!"

* * *

><p>"Will Braun?" Someone said as they all entered the building.<p>

"Yes, and you are?"

"Reagan Connelly. That's double _N_ and double _L_." He grinned.

"Oh, Mister Connelly. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as they shook hands. "This is my sister and manager, Wendy Braun."

"Ah, Wendy. I've heard things about you from Rodgerson." He said as he shook her hand. "Such a dedicated manager and friend."

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled. "This is Velocity, a-"

"Velocity," He started. "Shane Michaels, lead singer and guitarist." He said as he went to Shane and shook his hand.

"Austin Jacobs, bass player." He announced when he walked towards him.

"Andrew Sanders, keyboard and Max Jarvis the drummer." He finally said as he stopped in front of them.

"Wow, you did your research pretty good." Max said, admiring him.

"Nah, my daughter is just a big fan." He laughed.

"Well, that explains it too." Austin said.

"And this is Sam Mason," Wendy announced as Sam came into view.

"Ah yes, the step daughter of my good friend," He laughed. "How could I forget?"

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Connelly." She smiled.

"It's good to finally be met," He said. "Now, shall we?"

They all nodded as Reagan led the way to the elevator with his assistant in tow. As they reached the desired floor, they stepped out and walked over towards a large room. Half of the room consumed the stage and the other half was filled with black empty seats for the live audience. There were cameras, lights and everything needed for an interview.

"I'll leave you to my assistant's care. I wish you good luck." He smiled heartwarmingly and left.

"Hello, my name is Denise. Its thirty minutes before air time so," He said in a British accent. Then, all of the sudden clapped loudly and called a few names.

"Please escort them to the makeup department." He said to the two men. "Thirty minutes till air time. Remember that."

The two nodded and proceeded to almost drag all of them backstage.

"Linda!" The blonde one exclaimed as they entered the room. "You got exactly twenty nine minutes. Do what you got to do and make it snappy."

Linda nodded and closed the door. "Alright, ladies to the left and gentlemen on the right."

"Oh, the two of us aren't going on stage." Wendy said, indicating her and Will.

Linda nodded and told them to sit on the couch. "Maria! Heather! Fione! Taylor! Ellie!"

Just then, five girls emerged from the closed door with makeup kits on hand. Linda then ordered them to Sam and the four guys.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed and it was already five to one. Everyone was waiting backstage for the show to start.<p>

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Drew asked as fanned himself.

"It is hot." Max agreed. "Is the AC even on?"

"There's no time for that. You guys ready?" Wendy asked them and they all nodded.

"Sam Mason?" Someone asked as Sam looked behind her.

"Yes?" She asked as a raven haired woman in her mid thirties smiled at her.

"I'm Blair O'Brien. I'll be hosting today's show along with Blaze Winslet." She smiled.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you. Sorry, I didn't recognize you with the makeup and all."

"It's okay." She laughed. "Velocity, what a pleasure."

"We're glad to be here, Ms. O'Brien." Austin said politely.

"Oh, no. Please, do call me Blair."

"Oh by the way, this is our Producer, Will Brauns and his sister, Wendy, who is our Manager." Shane said.

"It's a pleasure." Blair said as she shook their hands.

"Blair!" Someone called after her.

"Ah! Everyone, this is Blaze, my co-host." Blair introduced as a red headed woman with misty green eyes appeared beside her.

"Hey hey!" She cheered. "Oh, Sam Mason! It's so good to finally meet you in person. Okay, that rhymed a little. My daughter and I just adore you!"

"Thank you. And I'm honored."

"Velocity, my son is insanely a huge fan." She added.

The guys laughed. The director called for them on stage and made a quick run through for the show. After a few minutes, they were ready to start.

"Thirty seconds till the show starts," Wendy said as she looked at her watch."We're going to sit in the front seats now, kay?"

They all nodded and the siblings walked out. They took a deep breath as they listened to the director counting backwards from ten.

"_It's that time of the day again! When the heat is rising and the place goes holly. It's you're number one MTV show that keeps the news hot and sizzling. _It's…_"_

"_HOLLYWOOD HEAT!" _The announcer said as Blair and Blaze walked out of the back stage and took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Aha!" Blair cheered as she pumped her fists up in the air. "Hey there music lovers! It's me, Blair O'Brien,"

"And me!" Blaze exclaimed as she waved her arms up in the air. "Blaze Winslet, hosting live in sunny Hollywood, California."

"Seriously you guys, this show is gonna be epic!"

"All the swag, sizzle and music you all have been waiting for!" Blaze smirked.

"Are you sure, Blaze?"

"Abso-freaking-lutely, Blair!" She squealed.

"Well, I'm going to take your word for it." She pointed at her. "Because here, right this very moment, we have our quests that, not only will drive you insane with their music and angelic voices,"

"But will also rock the stage! Here with us is the pop singing sensation, _Sam __Mason_!" Blaze said as Sam walked out of the back stage and waved at the live audience. "And one of the hottest bands of today's generation, _Velocity_!"

Shane was the first one to walk out followed by Austin, Drew and Max who waved energetically at the cameras and the screaming fans. They took the seat next to Sam on the black couch and grinned.

_We __love __you __Sam! _A group of screaming fans exclaimed as Sam just waved and mouthed a love you too.

"So you guys, how are you?" Blair asked them. "Are you having fun?"

"Nervous, actually. There are so many people here." Sam replied as she eyed the live audience.

"Totally. I mean, just look at 'em!" Drew said as he pointed at them and they all screamed.

"Believe me when I say, you guys are one of the hottest celebrities in the music industry. When they all heard you guys were being interviewed, the place was packed!" Blaze said.

"Well, we're all glad-"

"Overjoyed, actually!" Max cut Shane off.

"Super!"

"Insanely ridiculously hyped!"

"So incredibly happy!"

Blair and Blaze laughed. A few minutes had passed and they were all talking about the times they had with one another, the memories, the outbursts and all of the crazy antics.

"Really?" Blair asked.

"Oh, believe me! We couldn't get him out for _days_!" Sam confirmed.

"So, he was stuck there?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, yeah. Stuck like glue. We tried everything we could but Max was still unable to get out of the dog house at Drew's backyard!" Austin said.

"Yeah, and I got a sore butt, a mark on my waist _and _a really big bruise on my thigh. That rascal of a dog even tore my favorite jeans off! I had to run out of the house only in my boxers!" Max explained.

"Oh my God, you guys are just insanely crazy!" Blair laughed.

Blaze joined her giggle fit. "Totally! Wooh! You guys are absolutely hilarious!"

"Okay, okay." Blair said as she finally calmed down. "Now Sam, is it true that you were born in Seattle?"

"Oh, yeah. I actually was. My mom, my twin sister and I moved here after my graduation." Sam said honestly.

"Oh, could you tell us why?" Blaze asked.

"I don't remember. Actually, my mind's a little hazy every time I remember something from that place. No memories, whatsoever." She said.

"Oh, okay." The two nodded in understanding.

"You guys know the band Helpless Homicide, right?" Blaze asked.

"Of course!"

"Totally!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Obviously!"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"So, what do you think about them? Are they those bands who get in your face like, Grrrr?" Blaze asked.

"Actually, they're totally cool!" Shane said.

"They're one of those bands who just hangs out with other bands like us and be all _Vas __Happenin__'_ and all. They're totally nice. I, for one, can assure you that." Max said.

"What about you, Sam?" Blair asked, noticing Sam was looking at her hands.

"What about me?"

"What do you think of them?"

"They're nice." That's all she said.

"So, you guys hang out?"

"A few years back, we did. Mostly, it was Dane." Drew spitted out, unable to stop himself, as Shane glared at him.

"Dane, the lead vocalist and guitarist?" Blair asked.

"Yup, that's the one!" Austin said.

"Ah, you guys are close?"

"Oh, totally." Max exclaimed.

"Ever since college, actually." Shane confirmed but still confused as to why they've gone in this topic. _This __is __not __going __to __be __good. _He thought.

"You guys went to the same college?"

"Yup, M.I., our alma mater," Sam said.

"Oh, that's good." Blair nodded.

"So Sam, you're close with Dane too?" Blaze asked.

All of the guys' eyes widened and looked at Wendy, who was sitting in the front row, and then back at Sam.

"I guess you could say that," She shrugged.

"I heard you two dated," Blaze said.

Blair looked at her co-host and back at Sam. "Really? You two did? When?"

Sam squirmed in her seat and avoided eye contact with the audience. It was officially the _hot __seat_ part of the show, as Sam could feel her body heating up.

"Well, yeah. A long time ago," She shrugged, acting like she couldn't have cared less.

"I think I heard something about you guys first met in M.I. in your Music contemporary class. And in a couple of years, you two became an item. Can you confirm that?" Blaze asked.

Sam swallowed hard. "Y-yeah, we did."

"Okay, last question before we go to commercial." Blair said. "Do you still love him? After all this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>[FREDDIE'S POV]<strong>

We arrived at the front doors of the Hollywood Heat studio building after a few hours. Heavy traffic was such a pain in the neck. We then walked inside and were greeted by the security guard.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"We came to see the show," Carly said.

"Name?" He asked as he looked down at a notebook and then back at Carly.

"Carly Shay, Gibby Gibson and Freddie Benson."

He nodded and told us what floor the show was in. We thanked him and walked briskly towards the elevator. After a few minutes, it opened in the desired floor and we all walked out, heading to a big spacious room. We scanned the halls for Wendy and found her in the first row with Will sitting beside her. She waved her arms and motioned for us to come quickly. When we reached her, we then sat on the three empty seats that she left for us.

"Sorry, were late. Traffic was heavy." Carly explained as Wendy nodded in understanding.

I looked on stage and smiled as I saw them seated across two women. I then noticed Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"_Well, yeah. A long time ago," _She answered.

"_I think I heard something about you guys first met in M.I. in your Music contemporary class. And in a couple of years, you two became an item. Can you confirm that?" _The red haired woman asked her.

"_Yeah, we did."_

"What's going on?" I asked Wendy.

"They're asking about Sam and Dane's relationship." She whispered.

Sam and Dane's relationship? Again? Hasn't Sam had enough to talk about? I sighed and just paid attention to the ongoing interview.

"_Okay, last question before we go to commercial." _Blaze said._ "Do you still love him, after all this time?"_

That question made me hold my breath. I noticed Carly and Wendy's eager expression as they leaned forward from their seats. I watched as Sam slowly opened her mouth to speak but I think I became deaf at the answer I was dreading to hear escaped from her lips.

"_Always."_

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO AGAIN! How are you, guys? :D You like the chapter? It's a ten page chapter full of I don't know-ness… Sadly, this is the last week I'll be updating before classes start. Tsk3x. But I'll try to update every week though! I promise you guys that! Now, RESPONSE!<strong>

**::::::::::::::::::::RESPONSE TIME::::::::::::::::::::**

**Moviepal**** – **Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you! *insert heart thingy coz fanfiction doesn't support it*

**SavySoCool**** – **Good question… We'll never know… But little by little, her memory is coming back. But she still doesn't remember things with Freddie in them. Aw, thank you! :) *insert heart thingy coz fanfiction doesn't support it*

**moonyandpadfoot**** – **Thank you! :D

**purplehAM138**** – **WOW. Thank you! Okay, you do that so you can understand it :D I'll try to update more though. :) Thanks again!

**Maiks-heart**** – **It was actually from an iCarly episode. You know, the iWant more viewers? Thank you! :D And thanks for following me on Twitter! :)

**SeddierFTW**** – **A little? Yes, I did… :D I just updated! xD Um, Freddie's here… Sorry didn't put him there… It's soo early in the morning and he was still eating breakfast. :P Anyways, thank you! :D

**PurpleJerk**** – **Poking my eye won't do anything. :P So, HA! My lazy butt is happy… And plus, it takes REALLY SLOW TO LOAD. -_- I hate it :( Yes, she did. Seriously? :O That faaast? No waaaay… too soon… :P o_O That's cannibalism… :P Haha! I love that song :D Meh, I'll take my chances… Thank you! Maybe… ;)

**XxThe****Penny****TreasurexX**** – **I UPDATED! :P And thank you for the review! :D

**::::::::::::::::::::END OF RESPONSE::::::::::::::::::::**

**Anyone spotted the HARRY POTTER bit of SNAPE? Who did? Tell me in your review, if you did. I think it's pretty cool :) Okay, must be going now. :D Thanks for reading! Hoping for reviews! =P PEACE! CIAO!**

**[TWITTER= SparksErised ; TUMBLR= bigfootlovesyou dot tumblr dot com]**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	23. News from Rodgerson

**Chapter 23: News from Rodgerson**

A few weeks had passed ever since Carly, Freddie and Gibby arrived in Hollywood. So far, everything was perfectly in place. Days went by after the interview and no one mentioned a word about the whole _Sane_ thing and Sam was pretty happy about that and so was Freddie himself.

Today, Rodger called Sam and the gang for a meeting in the Studio. As the clock stroke twelve, everyone was there seated as they all waited for Rodger to arrive.

"Dude, it's already twelve fifteen. Are you sure he's coming?" Drew asked as they were seated on the meeting room.

"Yes, he specifically said that he's going to be the one to announce the news." Wendy said.

"Try calling him again." Sam suggested.

"He's not answering his phone." Austin said as he dropped his phone on the table.

"Let's just all wait as patiently as we can. I'm sure he's just running late." Shane said calmly.

"Tell that to my roaring stomach." Max said grumpily.

"I'm with Jarvis on this one. We skipped lunch for this!" Sam retorted.

"Fine, we can grab something quick on the food court." Wendy sighed.

Everyone cheered as they all stood up and was about to walk out of the room when Rodger entered.

"Sorry I'm late. Now, please sit down." He said as he walked in and sat directly on the chair facing them.

"Rodge, we're really hungry. Can't we reschedule or something?" Sam whined as her stomach roared again.

"This will be a quick one, I promise you Sammy honey." He ushered her and then turned his attention to all of them. "Right, so I called you all here for some very important news."

"Are they good news or bad news?" Max asked eagerly.

"What do you think?" He asked him back.

"It's bad news, _definitely_ bad news. Just look at his face!" Austin countered as he pointed his index finger at him.

"And what does my face look like then?"

"That thing you do when your eyes get all dangerous and your nostrils flare up like-" Drew tried to explain but ended up shivering in thought.

"Okay, enough!" Rodger yelled and then tried to compose himself again. "Now, the reason I gathered you all up in here is because-"

"You're going to retire?" Max asked.

"I knew it. I knew that this day would come." Shane said as he shook his head.

"No," Rodger said. "The Music Industry is holding their Triennial Christmas Cringle Ball."

"NO WAY!" "ARE YOU FOR REAL?" "SERIOUSLY?" They all screeched at the same time.

"Yes, and this time you all get to go." He grinned as everyone rejoiced.

"This is insanity!" Wendy screamed as she and Sam jumped.

"Rodge, are you sure? No tour this time?" Shane asked.

"Yeah! Remember three years ago when we all couldn't make it cause of the tour?" Drew said.

"And three years before that when Velocity had that concert in Washington and Sam had the chicken pox?" Max pitched in.

"No tours, concerts or chicken poxes standing your way in going. I'm making sure of every possible obstacle you might encounter." Rodger assured them.

"Wow, our very first Christmas Cringle Ball!" Wendy shrieked.

"And to think I thought they forgot about that." Sam said.

"Wait, that's not the best part." Rodger announced.

"There's more?" They all asked as he nodded.

"Don't be shy Rodge, spit it out!" Sam said eagerly.

"Okay, okay." He said as he gestured them to calm down. "Since this is your first Christmas Cringle, there are a few things you need to know. In every party, five singers are chosen to be the stars of the night. Each singer performs three to five songs depending on the event. And between those performances they have a lap of two to three hours before the next one presents and in those two to three hours are the _in-between__acts_."

"_In-between__acts_? What are those?" Shane asked.

"Are they like, the opening acts of the show but are held between the performances?" Austin asked.

"Like an intermediate act." Drew said.

"Exactly!" Rodger exclaimed.

"So when will the good news start?" Austin asked.

"Sam Mason and the Velocity got a part!" He announced.

"WHAT!" They all screeched.

"You heard it right. Sam Mason and Velocity are performing in one of the intermediate acts." He confirmed them.

"A-are you serious Rodge?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Not that we ever doubted your power but is this final? A-are you really positive that we have a slot? I mean, I heard from other managers that it's really hard to squeeze in one of those." Wendy said.

"Not just one, but _two_." He told them.

"TWO!" They all exclaimed as he just nodded and grinned.

"Is this really Christmas or April fool's day?" Max asked as he scratched his head.

"Totally! I think this is a prank." Austin nodded.

"It's not a prank. You really have great fans out there." He said as he gestured towards the opened window.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"You see, the industry held up a poll for whichever soloists and bands get to perform at the Christmas Cringle Ball and the fans got the power to choose over a thousand performers that were registered in the poll. Sam Mason was on the top fifty Solo Artists while Velocity was on the top sixty five under the Band artists." He explained thoroughly.

"Is the Ball going to be shown on Television?" Wendy asked.

"_Live_ on Television." Rodger said.

"Oh my-"

"This is just unbelievable! I mean two parts? Each of us gets two parts on the ball? It's just really hard to believe!" Sam said, not hiding her uncontrollable laughter.

"When is the ball?" Shane asked.

"It will be held on Christmas eve. So you have a few weeks to prepare before that day. Now, I want you all to look your very best and I want two new songs by the end of this week and not just any songs, but a Christmas song. Okay?"

"We'll look for the outfits on the weekend and we'll let you know if we've bought any Rodge. I'll also inform Will if the songs are done so we can record it." Wendy said as she typed everything on her X-pad.

"Good and no need to look for the outfits. I'll bring you all to _Rendezvous__Queive_. I'll just text you Wendy. I have to tell Pam about the Ball. She finally wants to come when I told her you all are going to be there." He said. "Oh, and Sam do tell Mel about the Ball. She doesn't want to attend without your presence also. And please do let Chloe and Derek come. All Families and guests can come."

"So, we can invite Carly, Freddie and Gibby?" Sam asked as the rest of the gang looked at Sam.

"Yes, they can come too. They have to come shop for dresses and tuxes with us though."

"Okay, we'll tell them Rodge." Wendy said.

"Now, can we go? Cause my stomach's really in rage!" Max whined.

"Since I made you all miss lunch, then let's all eat out. I'm buying." Rodger said as he walked out of the room followed by cheers of joy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[BTW in this story, Rodger announced the news on the first week of December, okay?]<strong>_

**HELLO FANFICTION! I MISSED YOU! HOW IS EVERYONE? :) Now, I know its December and I just updated! I'M SO SORRY! School was terrible! I almost flunked Calculus and Geometry! :'( It's so hard this semester! I want it to end! :| Sorry for the lack of update again. I'll try to update. Tumblr is so addictive! Anyone got a tumblr? FOLLOW ME! [bigfootlovesyou dot tumblr dot com] Now for the Response! [BTW, my messaging is good now so I can personally and privately thank you all for the reviews and answer your questions there. But if you want me to post some here, then feel free to speak up. :D**

**-RESPONSE TIME-**

**Moonyandpadfoot**** – **Thank you! :D Yes, I did make up the names for the interviewers. I'm glad you liked them :) COOL! What a coinkidink. ;) THANK YOU ERIKA! :D

**Moviepal**** – **Don't think negative thoughts! :) Aw, THANK YOU!

**PurpleJerk**** – **HAHA! You really are one heck of a Sane shipper xD Yes, you can be in love with a fictional character! :D I don't really know how many chapters will this story go. But not to worry, the deets are on the way! :P He will find his way back. You'll be surprise. ;) Yes, you did wrote a lot :P THANK YOU!

**SeddierFTW**** – **Sorry for the lack of Freddie progress. What can I say, there's too much drama to take cover. Just wait, kay? :) THANK YOU! :D

**Maiks-heart**** – **Yes, poor Freddie indeed. Thank you! And yes, do read the next chapters! :D

**XxThe****Penny****TreasurexX**** – **Haha! I updated :D Sorry for the long awaited chapter. Thank you!

**YouKnowYouHeartSeddie**** – **Haha! I updated! :D Hope this pleases you :P

**-END OF RESPONSE-**

**I would like to thank** _ LaDyKiLlErZ15 **for the sweet messages that you sent me. You're a angel! :) I love you for that! :D**_

**Hope you all read this chapter and hoping you all liked it. :D HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :)**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	24. The Fitting

**Chapter 24: The Fitting**

**[FREDDIE' POV]**

It was a week before the ball and Wendy called us to meet them at the mall. When Carly heard the news about it, she went ballistic. We were having lunch at Carly and Gibby's hotel at the time when we got the call.

* * *

><p><em>Beeeeeep... Beeeeeep...<em>

_''Hello?'' Carly answered her phone._

_''Put it on speaker.'' Gibby suggested._

_''Wendy, you're on speaker. Now, talk!'' Carly said._

_**Hey guys!**_

_''Heeeey Wendy!'' Gibby and I said._

_**Do you guys know the Triennial Christmas Cringle Ball?**_

_''Yeah,'' Carly said._

_''No,'' Gibby and I replied._

_''It's a ball the music industry holds once every three years. It's a huge event!'' Carly explained._

_''What about it?'' I asked._

_''Yeah, what about it Wendy?'' Carly asked._

_**Well, Rodger wanted me to tell you guys that you are all invited!**_

_''WHAT!'' Carly screeched._

_''Huh?'' Gibby asked stupidly._

_''As I heard correctly, Wendy said that Rodger is inviting us to the Triennial Christmas Cringle Ball.'' I said._

_''OH MY GOSH! The Christmas Cringle Ball? I-I-I don't know what to say. Tell Rodger thank you so much!'' Carly squealed._

_**Well, tomorrow we're going to Rendezvous Queive to shop for something to wear. He said you guys should come with us. What do you say?**_

_''Of course we'll come!'' Carly replied eagerly._

_''Wait, is Sam and Velocity performing on the ball?'' I asked._

_**Yup, they got a spot.**_

_''But I heard it's extremely hard for someone to get a spot.'' Carly said._

_**As Rodger explained to us, the M.I. held a poll and the fans got the chance to vote for the soloists and bands to perform in the event cause it's going to be aired live on television.**_

_''Live?'' Gibby asked. ''On television? That's how important that Ball is then?''_

_**Yup, very important.**_

_''So, what time tomorrow?'' I asked._

_**We'll just text or call you, okay? See you then. Bye!**_

_Carly ended the call and jumped up and down excitedly._

* * *

><p>And now, we're standing outside the <em>Rendezvous Queive <em>waiting for Rodger and the gang to come.

''Hey hey hey!'' Someone said.

The three of us turned around and there stood Rodger and Pam with the rest of the gang, including Will and Derek who's holding Chloe in her arms.

''Hey guys!'' Carly smiled.

''Auntie Carly!'' Chloe squealed.

''Chloe, my little nephew.'' Carly grinned. ''Derek, so glad you could come!''

Derek smiled. ''Well, Sam persuaded me to come to the ball.''

Carly laughed and walked alongside Will who was busy talking on his phone.

''Hello Uncle Freddie, Uncle Gibby,'' Chloe said as she grabbed my hands with her tiny ones.

''Hello there little cutie,'' I said as Gibby pinched her cheeks, earning him a swat in the hand.

''Come on! We've got gowns and tuxes to fit!'' Pam said.

We headed inside the store and were met by a saleswoman and a salesman.

''Mr. and Mrs. Mason, are we correct?'' The woman asked.

''Yes,'' Rodger and Pam said in unison.

The two nodded and walked in different directions, one on the left and the other on the right. Rodger then turned so he was facing us all.

''Okay, so all the lads come with me. Ladies, you go follow Pam. When done, meeting place shall be in the Grimauld's Restaurant. Okay?'' He instructed.

Will, Gibby, Max, Austin, Shane, Drew and I went with Rodger while Carly, Wendy, Sam and Chloe went with Pam. As we headed towards the right side of the store, Sam came up to Gibby and I.

''Good luck with the fitting. Keep your eyes peeled. The boys intend to do _things _when inside the dressing room.'' He whispered in our ears and ran back to the girls.

''What did she mean by _things_?'' Gibby asked me.

I shrugged and looked at him. ''I don't know Gibby, I don't know.''

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter-<strong>

**HELLO THERE! How are you? :D Did you like the short chapter? Sorry, but the next one is still on hiatus. I already has six pages and still in the first part of the party! So I might post it longer than expected :P Oh and as you have noticed, No more responses! My messaging is working perfectly now so no more long author's notes. But if you still want me to post my response to your review, then just say so in the review. :) Since Christmas is over, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :P BYE!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	25. The Christmas Cringle part 1

**Chapter 25: The Christmas Cringle part 1**

It was Christmas Eve and at the same time the night of the ball. Sam, Wendy and little Chloe we're at the Mason Manor getting ready in Sam's bedroom.

''Auntie Sammy, where's mom?'' Chloe whined.

''She said she's coming. Don't hold your bladder. Go and pee before you explode.'' Sam said.

And with that, Chloe ran straight inside the bathroom.

''Sam, where's your dress?'' Wendy asked as she laid hers on Sam's bed.

''It's in the closet.'' Sam replied.

''Okay and your outfits?'' Wendy asked. ''Seriously Sam, you need to get ready in time.''

''They're already inside the suitcase, okay?'' Sam laughed. ''Don't be too stressed. It's just a ball, Wendy.''

''And where is Melanie? Ugh! We're so going to be late!'' Wendy complained.

Just as Sam was about to speak, Melanie came running inside the room.

''I'm here, I'm here!'' She exclaimed as she dropped the dresses on Sam's bed.

''It's about time. Now quick, Chloe's in the bathroom.''

''Sam, you have the stockings that I told you about?'' Melanie asked.

''Oh, they're here.'' Sam said as she got a pair of fishnet stockings and handed them to her.

Mel grabbed the dresses and ran towards the bathroom door, knocking on it. ''Chloe, it's me. I got your dress.''

As if on cue, Chloe came out of the door.

''Is it pink?'' She asked.

''No, I returned them just like you said.''

Chloe nodded as she let Melanie slip inside the bathroom and closed it shut.

''I'll be changing in the closet.'' Sam announced as she grabbed her dress and walked inside the walk-in closet.

''Guys, hurry up! We only have a few minutes before the Limo's here.

''What about Uncle Shane? And Uncle Max? And Uncle-'' Chloe asked through the closed door.

''They're going ahead of us. They have to set the equipment.'' Wendy said as she went inside the dressing room. ''They're one of the first ten to perform after Madison Till's performance.''

''Madison Till? Oh, I love her!'' Melanie said as she walked out of the bathroom wearing her dress while Chloe was wearing hers.

Chloe's dress is a dark blue miniature version of a ball gown with a black ribbon belt and was all covered with black floral embroidery and black laces just below it that went up to her thighs. She was also wearing a black blazer and to top the outfit, Sam's old black fishnet leggings and black high boots.

Melanie, on the other hand, was wearing a sleeveless cream colored dress with black laces on the edge of the dress that stopped just below her knees. It matched her short brown silky hair as the dress flowed naturally on her body.

Just as Melanie scooped Chloe up in the bed to adjust her dress, Wendy came out of the dressing room. Chloe cooed as she saw her aunt.

''Auntie Wendy, you look very pretty!''

Wendy was wearing a stripped black and white sleeveless turtleneck dress that stopped just above her knees.

''Thank you, Chloe and you look lovely in yours too.'' She smiled. ''Melanie, your dress looks amazing. It really does. You have a good eye at picking them.''

''Thanks, Wendy.'' She smiled as she glanced up at Wendy then back at Chloe. ''Now sweetie, hold still.''

''Sam, are you done yet?'' Wendy asked as she walked over towards the closet.

''Yup,'' She replied just as Wendy finished speaking; she stepped out and was met with gasps.

''Is that my twin sister?'' Melanie asked as she eyed Sam.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the dresser. ''We're not twins if we don't even look alike.''

''Sam, you look absolutely stunning!'' Wendy exclaimed. ''That dress was made for you.''

She was wearing a strapless black cutting edge dress that stopped just between her thighs with three belts made of pure diamonds. She was also wearing black leggings with diamonds on both the sides of her legs and her black high top boots.

''Can I borrow that when I'm older, Auntie Sammy?'' Chloe asked, admiring her aunt.

Sam chuckled. ''Of course you can, Chlo. And you look devious in your outfit.''

''Thank you,'' She giggled.

''You two look great!'' Sam exclaimed as she looked at both Wendy and Melanie.

''Not as good looking as you,'' Melanie laughed.

''Oh, shut up, you.'' Sam smiled, truthfully flattered.

Just then, Wendy's phone buzzed.

''Hello?'' She said as she picked it up.

_**Wendy, this is Will. We're downstairs. The limousine's here. Rodger, Pam and Derek are done too.**_

''You're here? Downstairs?'' Wendy panicked.

Sam grabbed the phone from Wendy. ''Will, Mason here. We'll be down in a couple of minutes.''

And with that, she ended the call.

''Okay, everyone almost done with the make-up?'' Sam asked as she ran to her dresser and quickly applied an amount of eyeliner and lip gloss.

''I'm done, Sammy.'' Melanie said as she powdered Chloe's face. ''Wendy, we're done.''

''Okay, good. Now, come on!'' Wendy exclaimed as she opened the door for them. ''Ball, here we come!''

Once they reached the last step of the staircase, audible gasps were heard.

''Is that you little sister?'' Will asked.

Wendy rolled her eyes but a smile was plastered in her face. ''Yeah, yeah, yeah. Before you say something, thanks. You clean up good too, William.''

Will was wearing a simple black tux and slacks with a plain white undershirt and an orange-red tie.

''Honey, you look lovely,'' Derek said to Chloe. ''Like a little demonic princess.''

Chloe giggled as she ran towards her father. ''You look good too, Daddy.''

Derek was wearing a black tux and slacks with a cream colored undershirt and a brown tie.

He smiled and turned his gaze on his wife. ''And you look amazingly beautiful,''

Melanie blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''And you sir, are just too good to be true.''

Melanie then walked over towards her mother and stepdad.

''Melanie dear, you look-''

''Enough with me, you look gorgeous mom. And you look good too Rodge.'' She said.

Pam was wearing a silky white long gown with a fluffy winter overall coat that was the same height as the gown. Rodger, on the other hand, was wearing a white tuxedo with matching slacks and an open black undershirt.

''You look...'' Rodge was going to compliment her but noticed Melanie's expression. ''...like my stepdaughter, Melanie. Have we met before?''

''Rodge,'' She giggled.

''By the way, where's Sam?'' Pam asked, ''I want to see her wearing her dress. I've been dying to see her in it for days.''

''Yes, where is your not so twin sister, Melly?'' Rodger asked, looking around.

''Oh, she's upstairs. Shane called her. And yes, she's gorgeous in that dress!'' She said, ''She'll be down in a couple of-''

''Mase? Is that you?'' Will exclaimed.

Sam was walking briskly down the flight of stairs.

''Sam, you look-''

''No time for compliments, Mom. Come on! Something's wrong. Let's go now!'' She said quickly.

''What is it?'' Rodger asked.

''Madison Till cancelled her performance.'' She said as they were all seated inside the Limo.

''Madison cancelled her performance? Then that means -'' Wendy said.

''Velocity can't perform. That's not good,'' Rodger filled in.

''James, step on it!'' Sam exclaimed to the driver and off they go.

A few minutes had passed and they were walking briskly inside the enormous convention hall.

''Where are they?'' Rodger asked.

''Backstage, now come on and follow me.'' Will said as he ran to the left wing.

''Mom, stay here with Melanie, Derek and Chloe. We'll be right back. Wendy, come on!'' Wendy and Sam were following Will and Rodger to the backstage when they heard a loud ruckus.

''What's going on here?'' Rodger said as they walked in.

''Rodger,'' It was Lucas Radner, aka, Dane's Father.

''Luke, what's happening here?'' Rodger asked as he walked towards him with the three just behind him.

''Tonio's making a scene. Madison just cancelled on her performance!'' He explained.

''That good for nothing woman! I cannot believe she cancelled the most soon to be outstanding performance she would ever do in her life! That ungrateful little- ''

''Tony my friend, calm down.'' Rodger said.

Tonio, or as Rodger referred to as Tony, stopped his tantrum and turned around.

''Rodger, my pal, when did you arrive?'' He asked, his anger dying down in the process.

''Just a few moments ago. What's this I heard about a cancelled performance?'' Rodger asked him.

''Oh,'' He grumbled. ''Madison cancelled her performance tonight,''

''Did she tell you why?'' Lucas asked.

Tonio rolled his eyes. ''No, she did not.''

''So, how are we going to solve this then?'' It was Will who asked.

Just then, Sam's phone buzzed.

''Hello?'' She whispered.

_**Sam, it's Carly. We just arrived inside the convention hall and let me tell you, it's HUGE! And I just saw Mariah Carey!**_

''That's nice, Carly. Look, I have to go,'' And with that, she ended the call.

''Who was that?'' Wendy asked.

''Carly. They're just arrived. And she saw Mariah Carey outside- ''

Wendy and Sam's eyes went wide and turned their heads to Rodger.

''RODGER!'' They both exclaimed.

He turned around and gave them a confused look. They signaled him to come closer and he did so.

''Mariah Carey's outside,'' Wendy informed him.

He still looked as confused as ever.

''Well, yes, because all of the people under the Music Industry are invited.''

''No,'' Sam said. ''We just thought; why not let her perform in replacement of Madison Till?''

Rodger's eyes glittered. He then ushered Wendy and Sam forward to the two men in front who were arguing and Will trying to calm them down.

''My friends,'' Rodger began. ''This is my stepdaughter Sam and her and Velocity's manager, Wendy Braun.''

They stopped and turned around to look at them.

''Sam, Wendy, so good to see you again!'' Lucas exclaimed as he hugged the two.

''It's good to see you too, Mister Radner.'' Sam smiled at him.

''Ah, Miss Sam Mason, it's so good to finally meet you!'' Tony exclaimed as he shook her hands. ''And Miss Braun, I've heard many things about you.''

''Um, thank you.'' They said rather awkwardly.

''They have a brilliant idea to save the show.'' Rodger said.

''Okay then, let's hear it.'' Lucas said.

''Mariah Carey is invited to the party, am I correct?'' Wendy asked them and they all nodded.

''Well, we both thought that since she's here and she's like a legend, why not let her perform in replacement of Madison?'' Sam said. ''I mean, it would be a totally memorable performance. Just think, not just the teens and kids of today will watch, but also the teens of yesterday!''

''It will be the awaited live performance they wished to see.'' Wendy added.

Lucas grinned. ''Brilliant! It's perfect!''

''Indeed it is.'' Tonio agreed. ''I'll go tell the head.''

And with that, Tonio walked out of the backstage.

''That was a rather brilliant idea, you two!'' Lucas complimented them as the two girls smiled.

''Sam? ''

''Wendy?''

''Guys!'' Wendy exclaimed as Velocity emerged out of the curtains.

''We heard,'' Max said. ''Thanks for that. We thought we wouldn't be able to perform one of our songs tonight. Wouldn't want to disappoint the fans.''

''Super Mason and Wonder Braun to save the day!'' Drew exclaimed as he did a superman pose.

''Shut up, you.'' Sam laughed.

''Come on,'' said Rodger. ''Let's go and join the party!''

They all exclaimed as they ran out of the backstage, but was met by none other than Carly.

''Guys!'' She exclaimed as she ran and hugged them all. ''Great to see you!''

''Great to see you too, Carly.'' The guys all said. ''Sorry, but we have to go now. We need to get ready to perform.''

''Okay, good luck Velocity!'' Carly waved them a goodbye. ''Oh, and nice tuxes!''

''You look dashing by the way, Carly.'' Wendy complimented.

''Yes, very pretty indeed.'' Sam agreed.

Carly was wearing a strapless pink dress with some black on the center of it that stopped a few centimeters above her knees and a black ribbon belt to hold the outfit in place.

''You look lovely too, Wendy.'' She said. ''And Sam, your dress fits you perfectly.''

''Thanks, Carly.'' Sam muttered as she looked around.

''Hey ladies,'' It was Gibby, wearing a simple black tuxedo with a pink necktie. ''You two look lovely.''

''Hey Gibster,'' The two said in unison.

Just then, the first performer started to sing and music filled the huge convention hall.

''Can I have this dance?'' Gibby asked in a British tone as he held a hand to Carly.

She giggled then took it in hers. ''Of course, you may. Excuse me, guys.''

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
>In the lane, snow is glistening<br>A beautiful sight,  
>We're happy tonight.<br>Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Gone away is the bluebird,_  
><em>Here to stay is a new bird<em>  
><em>He sings a love song,<em>  
><em>As we go along,<em>  
><em>Walking in a winter wonderland.<em>

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_  
><em>Then pretend that he is Parson Brown<em>

_He'll say: Are you married?_  
><em>We'll say: No man,<em>  
><em>But you can do the job<em>  
><em>When you're in town<em>

''Come on,'' Wendy exclaimed over the music as she grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her.

They walked through the dancing crowd and spotted Melanie carrying Chloe and talking to Derek while Pam was nowhere in sight.

''Where's mom?'' Sam asked as she neared Melanie.

Melanie looked around, ''She was here a minute ago. She must've found the buffet.''

''There's a buffet?'' Wendy, Sam and Chloe asked.

Melanie nodded and pointed to the direction of the place.

''Mommy, can I come with Aunt Wendy and Aunt Sammy?'' Chloe asked, squirming around her arms.

''Will you?'' Melanie asked as she dropped Chloe on the floor.

''Sure!'' Sam smiled as she grabbed Chloe's hand. ''We'll be back,''

They headed towards the buffet table and got their food. They then took a seat on one of the available tables and started to eat.

''Look, Velocity's performing!''

_Put down video games  
>Pick up some candy canes<br>And hang a wreath on your door  
>Give back to those in need<br>Bring peace and harmony  
>Cause that's what Christmas is for<em>

''That's one out of the two performances, right?'' Sam asked as Wendy nodded.

_And this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll celebrate a wonderful year<br>ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer<em>

''Hey Guys!'' It was Freddie. ''Mind if I join you?''

''Sure, no problem!'' Sam grinned as he took a seat next to her.

''Where have you been?'' Wendy asked him as she took her fork and began eating her Spaghetti.

''Backstage. I was helping Will and Shane with the wirings and such.'' He said as he took a sip of his punch.

''You're not gonna eat, Uncle Freddie?'' Chloe asked as she neared her plate towards him.

''I just ate a while ago, Chloe,'' He smiled at her. ''But thank you.''

She smiled at him sweetly and resumed eating.

Freddie couldn't help but look at the blonde seated next to him, admiring her as the light made her blue eyes glittered.

_Happy Holiday  
>Spread the love on Christmas Day<br>Singin' Happy Holiday  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<em>

_So Beautiful!_

''Sam, Freddie, excuse me for a moment. Rodger needs me. And I'll inform him about when will you be performing.'' Wendy said.

''Okay,'' Both Sam and Freddie said.

''Can I come? Please?'' Chloe begged.

''Fine,'' Wendy said as she ushered Chloe to follower her.

''Having fun?'' Sam asked as she faced Freddie.

''Yeah, a little. Quite awkward actually, considering I know only a few people here.''

Sam chuckled. ''Don't worry about it, just have fun! If you want, you can tag along with me.''

Freddie was taken aback by the offer. ''Really?''

''Sure!'' Sam exclaimed. ''Come on.''

And with that, she stood up, took Freddie's hand in hers and started to walk towards the huge crowd.

_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>Happy Holiday<br>Spread the love on Christmas Day  
>Singin' Happy Holiday<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas_

''_This is going to be one heck of a night,_'' Freddie thought as he squeezed Sam's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter-<strong>

**And, DONE! Part one of the ball is finished! The part two might take a long one to update, considering tomorrow is back to school for me. So, I hope you all can wait! :)) Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Hoping for more! **

**Oh, and I would like to thank:**

_HeyHeyIt'sEmC **for making this story your favorite!**_

_**And for the people who reviewed the last chapter, THANK YOU!**_

**Anyone mad at Rex aka Christopher Cane on iBloop 2? Coz I know I am. Anyone saw iStill Psycho? I found Carly saying how cute guys looks when they sleep to Freddie is a little annoying… -sighs- Hope Dan's not reconsidering Creddie or all Seddiers might die of pure agony. Anyways, Thanks for reading and please do review! Gotta go read harry potter now. BYE! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_

* * *

><p><strong>DRESSES: [Just put [http colon  / yfrog dot com ] and copy paste the things below after the said URL.]**

**CARLY'S DRESS - /oer7tp**

**CHLOE'S DRESS - /h3rd35j**

**MELANIE'S DRESS - /obz6tnp**

**PAM'S DRESS - /oc51kap**

**SAM'S DRESS - /nw0ibdj**

**WENDY'S DRESS - /oe9005j**


	26. The Christmas Cringle part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: before you throw anything in my way, (holds powerful protective shield) I can explain. But why wait a perfectly good chapter, right? So without further ado, the SECOND part of the Christmas Cringle which was SO overly due three months ago…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Find My Way Back…<strong>_

_''Having fun?'' Sam asked as she faced Freddie._

_''Yeah, a little. Quite awkward actually, considering I know only a few people here.''_

_Sam chuckled. ''Don't worry about it, just have fun! If you want, you can tag along with me.''_

_Freddie was taken aback by the offer. ''Really?''_

_''Sure!'' Sam exclaimed. ''Come on.''_

_And with that, she stood up, took Freddie's hand in hers and started to walk towards the huge crowd._

**_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>Happy Holiday<br>Spread the love on Christmas Day  
>Singin' Happy Holiday<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas_**

_''This is going to be one heck of a night,'' Freddie thought as he squeezed Sam's hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The Christmas Cringle part 2<strong>

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

It was almost nine in the evening. Sam performed one out of the two solos that she got three performances after Velocity did theirs. She even changed her dress. Right now, she's wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees with diamonds all over it and her black high top boots.

We're walking all over the place, talking to people. Okay, _she's_ talking to people while I stand beside her. She's even introduced me to them.

"Sam, you've got to stop doing that." I said to her as we moved through the crowd.

"Stop what?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Introducing me to people. I mean, that's very kind of you but they don't even know me. And besides, I'm getting in your way."

Sam scoffed as she rolled her eyes at me. "Benson, please. I'm not doing this whole heartedly. I'm just introducing you to people so that you'll at least have something to do."

"Really?" I was a bit shocked by her answer.

She laughed as she showed her toothy grin at me. "I was just kidding and I'm not _that _mean. And really, it's no big of a deal. I've got nothing to do as well so why not? And besides, Carly and Gibby are probably making out somewhere and you'll look like a lost puppy waiting to be adopted if I leave you."

I smiled. Okay, so she was only kidding about not doing it whole heartedly. But she does have a point about me looking like a lost puppy if she leaves me to go talk to her friends.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked hastily behind her as someone called her. A red headed woman approached us with two little girls probably in the age of twelve followed her.

"Jezz?" She grinned as the woman dashed towards us.

"Sam, I'm so glad you came!" She squealed. "I thought you're going to skip this event again."

Sam shook her head. "Oh no, Rodger made sure that we get to attend at least one of these."

She grinned at her. "Oh my, how pretty you look! It's been years since I've seen you and trust me, nothing compares your beauty on screen than meeting you in person. You're just as lovely as ever!"

Sam laughed. "Gee, thanks Jezz. And you're looking skinny."

Jezz laughed.

"Mom?" One of the twelve year olds said as the other tugged at Jezz's dress.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jezz said as she ushered the two forward. "This is Rue and Prim, my daughters."

"Aww," Sam cooed as she crouched down to look at them. "They're gorgeous."

The taller one smiled at her as she looped her small index finger in her hair.

Sam grinned and looked up. "How old are they?"

"Twelve," Jezz smiled.

Sam nodded and looked at them again. "Who's Prim and who's Rue?"

The smaller one smiled and pointed her thumb at herself. "I'm Prim."

"Rue," The taller one giggled as she looked at Sam admirably. "And you're pretty."

Sam smiled and caressed both of their cheeks. "So do both of you."

She stood up and looked at Jezz then at me. "Oh, and this is my friend, Freddie. Freddie, this is Jezz. Jezzabelle Rey."

"Freddie as in, Freddie Benson?" She asked me.

I nodded, confused as to why she knew my name. "Yes. And I'm sorry, have we met before?"

She shook her head. "No, but you must've met my brother. Ian?"

"Ian as in, Ian Thomson?" I asked.

"Yes!" She giggled as she nodded her head vigorously. "You two are co-workers at Tron, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, we are."

"He mentioned you before over the phone. Saying you're his sort of best friend at work. The closest one he's ever got."

I chuckled. "Yeah, he's awesome."

"Well, look at that! It's a small world after all." Sam cheered.

"Oh, I have to go." Jezz said glumly as she looked at her wrist watch.

"Already?" Sam pouted.

"I still have work tomorrow." She smiled and hugged Sam. "It's so good to see you again!"

Sam laughed and hugged her back. "Back at ya, Jezzie."

"It's good to finally meet you, Freddie." Jezz said as she hugged me quickly.

"You too, Jezz." I smiled.

"I'll tell Ian that I saw you," She smiled. "He so won't believe it."

I laughed. "I'll give you that. He usually wants proof."

"I know, right?" She chuckled. "Anyways, say goodbye to Auntie Sam, girls."

The two directly hugged Sam as she crouched down. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Bye," Rue and Prim said as they stepped back and gave me a wave. I waved at them in return.

"Have a Christmassy night!" Jezz exclaimed as she and the girls disappeared through the crowd.

Sam then looked at me. "So, having fun yet?"

I chuckled. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Good! Now, come and dance with me!"

Sam then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor where '_Greatest Time of Year'_ started playing.

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
>It only happens at this time of year<br>When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
>'Cause that's what matters<em>

Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
>Walking in the sun or in the snow<br>We can feel the excitement growing, knowing

Now I was really having fun. Even though this isn't slow dancing like I imagined it to be, it's still dancing, right? And with the person you're in love with. How can you not love that feeling?

"Having fun, Sammy?"

Sam swiftly looked behind her and did a double take. Her eyes went wide and she stopped dancing in the process. I too stopped and looked confused as to what was happening.

"What are you doing here?" Sam gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>And, done! Seriously, I don't know how many parts this Christmas Cringle will have but oh well! :D<strong>

**HELLO REVIEWERS AND READERS OF MY STORY! How are you all? Did you miss me? Or did you miss reading another chapter? Probably the latter, right? Well, not to worry now coz it's officially SUMMER HERE! That's right, and you all know what that means? MORE REVIEWS! I mean, MORE UPDATES coming from me!**

**I'm really sorry for not updating almost three months or so. I've been so busy with school that I don't even have much time sleeping because of drawing assignments. If you're wondering, I'm taking ARCHITECTURE and yeah, it involves a lot of drawing in my part. Hope you all understand that.**

**So, the next chapter will be up in a couple of minutes? Days? Weeks maybe? WHO KNOWS? Even I don't know! xD **

**Yeah, so who's gonna watch the new episode of iCarly? I know I AM! ;) But probably gonna watch it on youtube as I live in Narnia… :| **

**Anyways, I just wanna know if anyone of you here is a fan of THE HUNGER GAMES? If so, WHO WATCHED THE MOVIE? ;)**

**Okay, so I'm not gonna post who reviewed and all coz seriously, I lost the list and it was three months ago. So gonna post the current one in my next update.**

**So, yeah… that's it. :D I've gotta go and feed the dinosaurs… LATER! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	27. The Christmas Cringle part 3

_**Previously on Find My Way Back…**_

"_Having fun, Sammy?"_

_Sam swiftly looked behind her and did a double take. Her eyes went wide and she stopped dancing in the process. Freddie too stopped and looked confused as to what was happening._

"_What are you doing here?" Sam gasped._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The Christmas Cringle Part 3<strong>

**[SAM'S POV]**

I was dumbstruck. My jaw dropped as I eyed the person standing in front of me. It's been years since I last heard of this mythical creature right in front of my eyes.

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?"

"I've never thought I'd get to see you again." I said, almost teary eyed.

"Well, you thought wrong then."

That smirk. I missed that smirk so much it hurts me to even look at it.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I felt arms wrapped around me as I inhaled the scent.

"I miss you so much, Sammy,"

"I miss you too, Jade." I sighed, almost losing it.

Jade. It's been years since I last spoke of that name. Last time I said it, it was the day our graduation at M.I. happened. My eyes closed shut as fresh memories flooded back to me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam Mason!"<em>

_Everyone cheered as I stepped on stage. I then grinned as I grabbed my diploma from our Dean and walked towards the microphone where Madam Gionna, one of the teachers, was standing._

"_Now, what better way to leave the M.I with a song!" She exclaimed as everyone cheered._

_I shook my head. "I don't think so,"_

"_Aw, come on Sam. Just one line. You know it's customary." She smirked._

_I rolled my eyes at her as she stepped back and handed the microphone to me. This is actually one of the many great things I love about M.I. In a graduation, a student has to showcase their talents for just one last time here in the campus._

"_M.I. Are you ready to rock tonight?" I screamed as everyone whistled and cheered._

_I heard the band play and I prepared myself for the last opportunity I'm going to make before I leave the best college ever._

**_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best we own<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A center full of miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<em>**

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_**

**_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_**

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_**

**_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat  
><em>**

_I smiled as I bowed and descended down the steps as everyone continued cheering and resumed reading the names out loud._

_After the ceremony, I met up with the gang and we all celebrated outside._

"_Seriously guys, I can't believe we just finished college. I mean, can you really believe it?" Wendy exclaimed as she took a bite of her pizza._

"_Totally insane! I mean, Sam and Jade are still here with us. I thought they were going to drop out in between or so." Austin laughed._

"_Hey!" Both Jade and I said in unison._

"_Admit it, everyone thought of it." Drew said as he pointed at the two of us._

"_Only the five of you, actually." Jade corrected._

"_Yeah, no one really thought of it." I said as I took another bite._

_They all agreed as we finished eating._

_All of a sudden, Jade got a text._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as she looked confusedly at her phone._

"_Mom wants me to go home immediately." She said as she looked at us all._

"_Well, go then." Max said._

"_But what about you-"_

"_We're cool with it, Jade. Just go. You're mom needs you obviously." Shane said._

_Jade nodded as she stood up from her seat._

"_Okay, I'll go." She smiled. "Happy graduation to you guys!"_

"_Happy graduation to you too!" Everyone exclaimed as she walked out._

_I pondered for a moment before dashing out to follow her._

"_Hey!" I exclaimed as she turned her body towards me, startled. "We're still on for Saturday, right?"_

_She laughed as she walked towards me. "How could I forget?"_

"_Well, you better not be," I said as I looked at her in the eyes._

_She shook her head and suddenly hugged me. "Sam, you're my best friend. I'll never forget you, okay?"_

_I hugged her back, confused as to why she said that. "Of course, you won't. And I won't forget you as well."_

_She stepped back and smirked. "You better not be,"_

_I punched her playfully on the shoulder. "And **you** better not be too,"_

_She laughed as I motioned for her to go._

_She turned around and I was almost towards the door when she called me. I hastily looked to the side as she was standing near the traffic light._

"_Who am I?" She shouted with a grin plastered in her face._

_I shook my head. "Jade!"_

"_Jade who?"_

"_Jade Reese!"_

_She gave me a thumbs up and continued walking._

_I chuckled as I entered the pizza house, not knowing that'll be the last time that I'll ever get to see and/or hear from her ever again._

* * *

><p>I released her as I stared at her, not knowing what to say. Then all of a sudden, I exploded.<p>

"Where the hell have you been? No calls? Messages? E-mails? Air mail, maybe? No nothing? What is wrong with you? You made us worry!" I told her.

She dropped her head, unable to look at me. "I know, and I'm sorry about that. But it wasn't my decision. It was dad's."

"Your dad?" I asked. Jade only mentioned her dad once or twice and it's always a bad comment. "W-why?"

She shook her head, looking up at me with those purple eyes that I always get envious about. "Not here. I'll tell you some other time, okay?"

I nodded in understanding. "Okay,"

After a couple of minutes, I spoke again. "So, you're not going to leave again?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Never again. I promise."

"Good, coz we haven't heard of you ever since you left us. And I so wanna catch up!"

"Me too, Sammy. It's been so long." She whined.

"Oh, did you got into a good singing career? We've never really see you on TV, interviews, magazines and such. Even in the radio!"

She chuckled. "That's coz I changed my last name."

"You what? And you didn't even tell me?"

"I didn't know your number." She said sheepishly.

"Well then, what is it?"

"West. Jade West."

"Your mom remarried?" I asked, confused.

She shook her head. "No, actually. My manager told me to change it."

"Oh," I said. "So you really did enter in the music industry!"

She laughed. "Of course I did. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"That is true." I laughed. "God, it's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Sammy." She grinned.

I smiled and look behind me. Oh, I almost forgot. Freddie. Gah, I'm stupid.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said as I grabbed Freddie by the arm and pushed him forward. "This is Freddie, Gibby's best friend."

Jade looked at me. "Gibby, as in Carly's fiancé?"

I heard Freddie chuckle as he voiced out. "Not yet,"

"Oh," She said as she reached her arm in a shaking manner. "Hey, I'm Jade. Sam's long lost best friend."

Freddie took it without hesitation. "Freddie. Freddie Benson."

"So, if you're here then that means Carly must be here too." Jade said.

"And Gibby," He added.

"They're here? Oh my God! Carly's here!" She squealed. "I get to finally meet Carly and Gibby! This is just insane!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, they're making out somewhere here."

"Okay, I did not want that image in my head right now." She said as Freddie and I laughed with her.

"So, are you gonna perform?" I asked.

She shook her head. Okay, how many times did she shook her head? That's gotta stop.

"You really should stop shaking that head of yours. Seriously. You remember what happened last time?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I remember that. And no, I'm not gonna perform."

"Why not?" I asked in disappointment. She has an amazing voice.

"I'm not yet known here the States, actually. I've been performing in Asia for the past couple of years." She said.

So that's why we can't find her anywhere here. She moved and got her last name change.

"Oh, bummer. But you're staying here now, right?"

"Oh yeah. Staying here in L.A. baby!" She exclaimed.

"Good. Now-"

"Sam!"

I looked around and spotted Wendy approaching us.

"Sam, you're up next. Quick, you need to-"

"Brauns,"

Wendy stopped dead and turned to look at Jade.

"Holy Pee Wee! What the hell are you doing here?" She exclaimed as she proceeded to hug her. "Sorry, but this chit chat of ours is going to resume soon. I really need to take Sam."

"Oh sure, go!" She laughed as she ushered us away.

"You too, Freddie. Shane needs your help again." Wendy said as she dragged both Freddie and me through the crowd.

She deposited Freddie where Velocity was chilling while she dragged me all the way to the make-up department. After a few minutes, I was done changing and left the room.

"Oh good, you're done. Now ten seconds till show time." Wendy said as she ushered me.

"_Now for yet another rounding performance, here it SAM MASON!"_

I released a deep breath and walked out of the backstage. As I did so, I glanced at the other side of the stage and I could have sworn I saw someone looking at me wearing a beanie. And I only know one person who wears beanies…

* * *

><p><strong>And DONE! Yet, another chapter posted from your truly.<strong>

**How was it? Two chapters in one day? Seriously, I should get like 20 reviews for this one. Or more. But we'll never know, right? ;)**

**Tune in next week for yet another thrilling chapter of FMWB. Coz the heat is on. The drama's coming and SPOILER: There's a wedding to attend to! :D**

**So hit that review button and let the games begin! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	28. The Barbecue Gather up

**Chapter 28: The Barbecue Gather-up**

It was Saturday morning and the guys are all busy as they're preparing for their monthly barbecue gather up.

"Mase, when are Wendy and Will coming?" Shane asked as he was out at the backyard with Austin heating up the grill.

"I texted them minutes ago. They said they're going to be here in a few." Sam responded.

"We got it!" Both Drew and Max simultaneously said as they entered the front door each holding speakers, wires, lights and cords.

"Oh, Sweet!" Sam exclaimed as she stopped licking the cheese off of her fingers and helped them. "So, where are we gonna set it up?"

"Not near the pool. Last month's disaster wasn't too good." Drew said as they proceeded to the backyard.

"Oh yeah, and Rodge wasn't that happy about it when the news spread online." Max agreed.

"So, how about near the-"

Sam was cut off by the loud slam of a door followed by a voice.

"Sam? Are you guys here?"

"We're at the back!" Shane and Austin announced together.

* * *

><p><strong>[FREDDIE'S POV]<strong>

"Sup?" Gibby exclaimed as we neared Shane and Austin.

"Hey Carly, Freddie, Gibby." Shane smiled at them.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Gibby asked.

"Heating the grill up for the barbecue. We're still waiting for the Brauns to get here so we can start cooking up." Shane said as he added more coal.

"Hey Freddie, can ya give us a hand?" It was Max.

"Yeah, one sec." I excused myself and made my way over towards Max, Drew and Sam.

"What's up?" I asked as I eyed the stuff in front of them.

"Yeah, you're a nerd who loves electronics right?" I rolled my eyes as Sam continued to talk. "So, can you like, umm-"

"Can you make the stuff work so that we can hook the speakers to the Ypod mega beats over there and blast some tunes?" Drew said.

"Yeah, what he said." Both Max and Sam said.

I shrugged. "Sure, I could do that."

They all nodded and Sam patted my back. "Thanks, dork."

I chuckled as I got to work on the speakers. I looked back and spotted them over the fence, setting up the lights and stuff. I then looked over at Carly and Gibby who were now the ones heating up the grill while both Shane and Austin were cleaning out the pool with the use of a net.

Minutes went by and I was done with the speakers. I then told the guys that it was all good and I proceeded to help out with the lights.

"So this barbecue thing, do you do it often?" I asked.

"Once every month, actually." Sam responded as she was looking for something over the boxes of lights. "It's just our basic hanging out and stuff. Mostly we invite family members and friends over to join and just chill for the whole evening."

"When did it all started?"

"Back when we were still in our sophomore year of college. It was Austin and Max's idea and we decided to continue the whole thing once a year. Then after we graduated and the whole music industry chizz all started, we decided it was best to do it once a month so we could have some R & R once in a while." She responded as she grabbed a set of white Christmas lights out of the boxes.

We decorated the fence and trees with Christmas lights as we chatted a little. Before we knew it, we were all done.

"Okay, so the backyard is all good. The sound system is check. All that's missing is the-"

"WE'RE BACK!" Someone yelled as a figure was inching closer to the sliding backdoor.

"Finally!" Both Shane and Austin said as Will emerged out of the house.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked as she inspected the stuff. "And where is Wendy?"

"Talking to some other Manager," Will said as he pointed his thumb to the front door.

Sam nodded and looked signaled Drew and Max to come near us.

"Let's set up the-"

"GUYS!"

"We're at the back, Wendy!" It was Carly.

"SAMVEE! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE PRONTO!" I heard Wendy commanded. Well, more like yelled, and gave Carly a confused look.

"Samvee?" I asked.

"Sam Velocity. It means she needs them all there. Wonder what's up. Let's come and look." She said as she ushered us inside, following _Samvee_ to the living room where Wendy was hustling them to take a seat.

"What the fricking frack is up with you, Wends?" Shane asked as they all sat.

"Yeah, did someone forgot to drink their anti-maniac pills today?" Max asked as he and Sam bump fists.

"Nice one, dude!" Sam said.

"Everybody shhh!" Wendy shushed them as she clicked on the remote control and sat at Sam's right side.

Carly, Gibby and I were all standing behind the couch, eyeing the television curiously.

"_And we are back!" A man with blonde hair, who was wearing a semi-formal attire, said as he smiled at the camera._

"So, you called us to see one of Colton Brew's interview shows?" Shane asked Wendy, but was shushed when the guy spoke again.

"_Now, our last interviewee, or interviewees, are not only one of today's top band performers but also is one of the record breaking stars of today's generation. Now, help me welcome these very talented, and totally smoking hot band: Helpless Homicide!"_

Everyone gasped as they all turned towards Sam. I was confused beyond belief but transfixed my eyes on the television as five tall men, who all emerged from the backstage, were waving at the audience and directly sat on the couch opposite this Colton Brew guy.

"_Now before we start, please do introduce and tell us about yourselves for the benefit of the people who are either too old or too clueless to know your existence and for the Helciders who just loves your accents." Colton Brew said._

_The five men looked at each other and shrugged as they faced the camera._

_A brunette with emerald green eyes who was wearing a funny looking beanie spoke first._

"_Hey guys! Dane Radner here, Guitarist of Helpless Hommie, loves beanies and a Pokémon Addict since the beginning of time."_

_So __**that's **__Dane Radner? The one that Sam dated?_ I thought and felt a pang in my chest. Next was a blonde dude with a slight beard or some sort and big brown eyes.

"_Brock Ingalls. I play Bass. Obsessed with chucks and vans,"_

"_Not to mention __**not**__ shaving." The dark brown haired dude with purple eyes said._

_Brock rolled his eyes and punched him playfully on the shoulder as purple eyed guy started talking._

"_Hiya! Lennon Anders. Lenny for short. Drums since chopsticks were too main stream for me. Uhm, loves jackets and chains."_

_Up next was the only black haired guy who has misty gray eyes._

"_Izzy Bryson's the name and Rhythm is my game. Loves to rhyme most of the time and can be a bit goofy if you ain't too talky."_

_"Ooh, sassy." Dane commented._

_"There is time for sass if you have no class,"_ Izzy said and everyone laughed including Sam and the gang.

"Ah, Izzy never changes doesn't he?" Wendy asked in between giggles.

"He won't change unless he doesn't do much wreckage." Drew and Max both said at the same time.

"Nice!" They all commented as they all quieted down and focused on the program.

The Last member was a brown haired dude with brownish-yellowish eyes.

"_Keefe Hackett is me. The keyboard is my wife. I love to, uhm, play."_ He said it like he was saying a haiku or something. And out of the blue, everyone was laughing their butts off even Carly as Gibby and I looked at them confused.

"Oh My-"

"Loves to play?" Sam exclaimed through her laughter.

"Play _what_ exactly?" Shane asked as he was holding his stomach in pain.

And at that moment, more laughter emerged. I sighed and just started to focus back on the television. _Is it just me or almost everyone can relate to what's happening in Sam's life? This sucks. It feels as if I'm out of the loop, like I'm never actually here in the first place._

"_So Helpless Homicide, how do you guys stay so hot?" Colton asked them._

"_Lots and lots of butter." Brock said._

"_With a little bit of sunshine," Dane said._

"_A dash of jam and a bit of spam," Izzy, said._

"_And a whole lotta fun!" Both Izzy and Keefe said._

_The audience clapped and cheered as Colton was giggling like a maniac._

"_Okay, so let's talk serious. It's been so long since you came back to my show. What happened?"_

"_We got lost in the rollercoaster that is the Music Industry." Keefe said as the audience cheered. Even a few people screamed Keefe's name in glee._

"_So in your experiences, can you guys tell us about each other? Like, how does it feel to work with the HelCide?"_

"_I can only say that HelCide is incredible and the guys are so sweet and loving and caring and-"_

"_Dude, you're saying that we're gay and such." Lenny laughed._

"_We just really love each other." Dane simply said._

"_Dane can make a rocking sub!" Brock exclaimed._

"_Oh! Len, Keefe and Brock can dance." Izzy smirked._

"_Oh, really now?" Colton mused._

"_Izzy can opera!" All four of the guys said as Izzy's eyes went wide._

_Colton laughed. "Now don't be shy, give the audience what they want."_

_Izzy shook his head but stood up and did a little opera singing. The crowd went wild as one of the glass decorations broke from Izzy's high note._

"_Oh My God!" He laughed. "That was incredible. And you even managed to break the glass thingy over there."_

"_Oops, my bad." Izzy said a little embarrassed._

"_Okay, so we did a little poll on our website and I have here a bunch of questions sent in by the fans and I want you guys to answer them, okay?" Colton said as he flipped through his clipboard. "Okay, so this is from nine-nine-nine-hell-of-a-ride-cide-twenty-two and they asked: Who farts the loudest?"_

"_Brock!" They all exclaimed._

"_Brock, you do?" Colton asked as the audience laughed._

"_Hey! I don't even know." He defended himself._

"_He farts when he's asleep." Lenny confirmed._

"_Especially when he's full." Dane said._

"_Yeah, sometimes it even has a tune like when he finished ten burritos and went to sleep, it sounded like: Brrrt brrrrt brrrrooootooot brrrrtooooooottttrrrrrtttt" Keefe explained._

"_But it doesn't even smell," Izzy said grinning._

"_Oh My- That is absolutely hilarious!" Colton laughed. "Okay, next is from Tune-My-Music-Up and asked: Name one insane and hilarious event that you all experienced."_

"_Oh! The Lady and the Tramp!" Dane exclaimed as both Lenny and Keefe groaned while Izzy and Brock laughed._

"_Oh yeah! That was one of the best!" Brock agreed._

"_Lady and the Tramp? Like, the movie about the dogs?"Colton asked._

_They all nodded as Izzy and Keefe were shaking their heads vigorously and closed their eyes as the three started to tell the tale._

"_Okay so one time we were watching The Lady and the Tramp at my place," Brock said._

"_While eating noodles," Dane filled up. "And the spaghetti scene was playing, you know? The part where they- yeah, that!"_

"_So while we were watching, Keefe already finished his share of the noodles and asked if he could have some of Lenny's." Izzy said. "So as they were eating,"_

"_The same time the lady and the tramp kissed was the same time Lenny and Keefe did so. They didn't even notice it after a good ten seconds and they jumped like, five feet up in the air." The three men said simultaneously and cracked up._

_Everyone was laughing now. Colton, the audience, even the five boys._

"_Oh my- HA! HA! HA!" Colton exclaimed. "I just- Oh My God!"_

"_Yeah, remember me next time not to sit beside Keefe when watching a movie." Lenny commented._

"_The noodle got stuck together and we didn't notice it!" Keefe explained and then turned to Lenny. "Oh, you __**loved**__ kissing me,"_

_Lenny laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up! Don't make me hurt you even more, dude."_

After a few minutes of ensured laughter, giggle fits, comments and screams, it became serious and they were talking about family, friends and such.

"_Okay so Izzy, in our last encounter, you mentioned you had a sister. Uhm, Zylia, right?" Colton said._

_The guys all laughed while Izzy just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly._

"_Uh, yeah. Zye." He chuckled._

"_I heard you're __**very**__ protective over her."_

"_Oh, Dude!" Brock and Keefe simultaneously said as they pushed Izzy forward._

"_**Very**__ protective, we might say." Dane said._

"_How old is she, again? Ten? Twelve? Fourteen?" Colton asked._

"_She's turning sixteen, actually." Izzy said._

"_Ah, no wonder," He nodded in understanding. "But I heard you don't let her answer the door after the whole mailman episode."_

"_Oh dude, they __**know**__ about the mailman 'sode!" Lenny exclaimed._

"_So, it's true then?" Colton asked him and then turned to the audience. "For the sake of everyone who doesn't know, Izzy's sister Zylia once opened the door to get the mail. The mailman then started looking at her up and down and being the protective brother, Izzy wrapped Zylia in a blanket and pushed her out of the way."_

_The audience then awed at the story._

"_Yeah, it's true. The dude was looking at her funny so I panicked!" Izzy defended. "And let me tell ya, the dude just took the job to look at girls. Talk about pervert much."_

"_Aw, that is so sweet," Colton gushed. "Such a protective brother, Izzy. But I heard he's not the only one, ey Brock?"_

_Brock chuckled as Colton looked at him._

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Last time we had an interview, you were still an only child. I heard you now have a sibling?"_

_The guys all smiled but didn't say anything as they let Brock be the one to tell him._

"_Yeah, Brianne. And before I go into details, I know you already did your research Colton." He chuckled._

"_Ah, you do know me well Brock. And yes, I did." He said as a photo of a cute baby girl who was sticking her tongue out appeared on the screen. She had misty gray eyes and brownish-goldish hair. She looked about four to five years old._

_The guys then cheered and cooed as Brock looked at her baby sister on the screen. Awes were heard from the audience as they saw her._

"_Aw, it's Bree!" Lenny exclaimed._

"_She is a cutie, Brock." Colton gushed. "How old is she? Four or five years old?"_

"_Four years and two months, actually," He smiled._

"_Can you tell us about her? I'm sure you all met her already."_

"_Brianne's such a sweetheart," Keefe said. "She's so angelic and down to earth. I swear, she's like the __**opposite**__ of Brock."_

"_Hey!" Brock exclaimed but smiled at him._

"_Yeah, Bree's such a darling. She never tends to make us smile." Dane said._

"_Especially when she and Brock are together. I swear, she makes him be this sensitive and calm guy that you hardly ever even knew existed." Izzy said._

_Brock was now laughing at this. "I can to be sensitive and calm."_

"_Not always," Lenny said coolly._

"_Okay, how about you Dane? How's it going with your sibling?" Colton asked. "Surely he's grown up to be one splendid young man who might be under the music industry soon."_

_Dane chuckled. "Yeah, Trev's cool. Been teaching him how to play the guitar but he's not really quite cut out for it. But he is taking beat box lessons and he's really good."_

"_How old is Trevor again?"_

"_Same as Zye, I think?" He asked, looking at Izzy for confirmation._

"_Same as Zye," He nodded. "But he's a few months older than her though."_

"_So Dane, I heard you wrote a song to a special blonde? Can you tell us about it?"_

_Dane chuckled and shook his head a little. "Seriously, how do you even __**get**__ these stuff man? I mean come on! Even that?"_

"_I've got to hand it to you, Colton. You live for gossip!" Brock said, amused._

"_I like to call it research for the people," He grinned. "Now Dane, did you?"_

"_Ah, it was a few weeks ago. You know, caught up in the moment, that kind of thing. It wasn't really anything serious though." He explained._

_Colton looked at him. "Okay, I'll accept that. And besides, it was a relationship that can't be forgotten, am I right?"_

_He smiled. "Yeah, it's not really a walk in the park kinda thing."_

_He nodded. "I'm sure. Now before we end the show, I heard you prepared a little something for all of us?"_

_They all nodded as the audience cheered._

"_We really did!" Keefe said._

"_Coz last time we were here, we didn't have time to do anything special and whatever." Brock shrugged._

"_We've come prepared this time, dude!" Izzy said._

"_Alrighty then! Closing us out, let us welcome once again, HELPLESS HOMICIDE!"_

_The guys all went to their respective places as Dane stood in the middle in front of the microphone stand while holding his guitar._

_**It feels just like it was yesterday  
>We were in love<br>Why's it falling apart  
>I've never been one to walk away<br>But I've had enough  
>And it's breaking my heart<strong>_

**_Cause you love me just the way that you should_**  
><strong><em>It's nothing that you do<em>**  
><strong><em>No it's nothing you say<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah baby, I know that you're good<em>**  
><strong><em>But I don't want a good girl No, not today<em>**

**_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_**  
><strong><em>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want it bad<em>**

**_I want a girl who stays out too late_**  
><strong><em>And when I call<em>**  
><strong><em>She doesn't answer the phone<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way<em>**  
><strong><em>And through it all<em>**  
><strong><em>I know I'll end up alone<em>**

**_Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should_**  
><strong><em>It's nothing that you do No no, it's nothing you say<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good<em>**  
><strong><em>But I don't want a good girl, No not today Mmm<em>**

**_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<br>I wanna fight I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
>Yeah, I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want it bad<em>**

**_I'm getting sick of predictable Tired of acting logical_**  
><strong><em>Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah girl I want something physical<em>**  
><strong><em>Not something invisible, oh yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm tired of being good, let's be bad<em>**  
><strong><em>I want a bad girl baby, bad<em>**  
><strong><em>And I want a love that's crazy, yeah<em>**

**_I want a bad girl, baby, bad_**  
><strong><em>I want a love that's crazy, yeah I wanna fight<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna rock and roll and party all night<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad<em>**  
><strong><em>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna fight I wanna rock and roll and party all night<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, I want it bad<em>**

The show ended and Wendy turned the television off. Everyone was just starring at the blank screen, not talking at all.

Then all of a sudden, all eyes were on Sam. She was just blankly starring into space not moving an inch.

"Barbecue's done! Who wants some?"

"I DO!" Sam suddenly yelled and ran out of the house to the backyard where Will was grilling.

The gang all walked towards them, as Carly, Gibby and I trailed behind them.

"I think the interview made Mase all wonky." Drew whispered to all of them.

"I think that was a bad idea," Wendy said dejectedly.

"LET THE BARBECUE FEAST BEGIN!" Max exclaimed out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN~<strong>

**I am SO SORRY this took longer than I expected. Summer got the best of me and I had a ****_major_**** writer's block. But I guess this is a long chapter so PEACE! :)**

**Now, for the SHOUTS!**

_**purplehAM138**_

_**XxThe Penny TreasurexX**_

_**Maiks-heart**_

_**Moviepal**_

_**LaDyKiLlErZ15**_

**Yeah, so really sorry you guys! Hope you're still reading this though… :| BYE!**

**[****_COMING SOON! _**HELCIDE MEMBERS WILL BE POSTED IN MY PROFILE**]**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	29. The Announcement

**Chapter 29: The Announcement**

It was a few months after Carly and Gibby went back to Seattle for an emergency case. Freddie, with much fighting with Carly, remained in L.A. to resume his mission to make Sam remember him. Everything was normal, or as normal as it can be. Sam and Chloe were lounging in the sofa, ice cream tub at hand while watching cartoons when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Chloe exclaimed as she made her way over towards the door.

"No buying of freaky brownies, okay?" Sam called out.

"No promises." She responded as she swung the front door open to reveal Freddie.

"Oh, hello Uncle Freddie." Chloe smiled.

"Hello Chloe. Is your Auntie Sam home?" He asked.

"No, she's hibernating." Sam called out as Freddie stepped inside and Chloe hopped back to the sofa.

He then chuckled. "I didn't know Pucketts hibernate."

"That's Mason to you, sir." Chloe replied as both Sam and Freddie laughed simultaneously.

Sam got up and proceeded to the kitchen with Freddie in tow. He sat on the counter as he watched Sam prepared something.

"So, what brings you here to my humble adobe, Benson?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just thought I'd visit, is all."

"Got nothing to do, don't ya?" She smirked as Freddie chuckled and nodded in response.

"With Carly and Gibby gone, I can't annoy anybody." He said.

"Well, why didn't you come back to Seattle? I mean, you do have a job, right? So, why didn't you?"

Freddie stopped and just stared. _What am I going to say? That I have a mission? That my mission is to make you remember me? And when that happens, I'll possibly woo you? That's insane. She'll never believe me. She'll put me in a mental institution and never return. That's a crazy idea. It's so crazy that—it just might work?_

"I have a mission." He said as he looked at her frying up breakfast.

"A mission? What are you, James Bond?" She snickered.

"Hey, I have you know that I almost got the James Bond part in a movie." He said.

"And almost is the keyword, Freddoof. They possibly thought you were too dorky to be the cool guy." She smirked.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "That is offensive and rude."

"So's half the people around the Music Industry, but you don't see me complaining."

Freddie pouted and sulked. Sam set a plate full of eggs and hotdogs in front of him. He then looked up at her.

"There's no reason to sulk when you're in front of good food." She commented as she handed him a fork.

Freddie chuckled as he started eating and was amazed at how well Sam could cook in a span of a few minutes.

"Hmm, these are really good. I didn't know you could cook, Sam." He said in between bites.

"Oh Auntie Sammy's cooking is really good, Uncle Freddie. One time, she and mommy baked these really delicious cupcakes and handed them to my classmates on my birthday and everybody loved them! Even the hobo."

"Aww, you gave some cupcakes to a hobo? That's so sweet of you, Chloe." Freddie said.

"Oh, no. The hobo found them on the ground and ate it."

"Oh." Freddie said, rather disgusted.

"Okay, enough about hobos and cupcakes. Get dress, baconcakes. You still have your guitar lessons to attend to." Sam said as she lifted Chloe off the stool and set her on the ground.

"But daddy still didn't buy me that music sheet!" She whined as she dragged herself upstairs.

"I'll give you mine." She called out as Sam grabbed the plates and set it on the sink. "Freddie, I'll just shower for a bit and change, okay? You're going to be okay here, right? You're not scared, are you?"

"Sam, I'm a grown man. Just go and do what women do." He said as he stood up from his seat.

"Alright Mister Bossy-pants." She said as she ran upstairs.

Freddie then proceeded to the sink and one by one washed and dried the plates. After he was done, he sat on the sofa and waited for the two. After a couple of minutes, he heard running and spotted them dashing downstairs.

"Chlo, your bag." Sam reminded her as she walked towards the living room.

"Oh, right." She said as she ran back upstairs.

"Freddie, can you look through those drawers there and see if there are any music sheets?" Sam asked.

"Sure. I can do that." Freddie said as he searched through the papers and stuff. He spotted the items and proceeded to close the drawer when something caught his eye. He grabbed the item and slid it in his pocket.

"Here it is."

"Oh, thank you." She said as he handed them to her. "Chloe! The music sheets are here!"

Chloe then came running down the stairs, holding her backpack. "Thank you Auntie Sam, Uncle Freddie."

"Now, come on. Let's get going. Freddie, just meet me at the studio, okay? The guys are all there anyway. I'll just drop Chloe and then I'll be off." Sam said.

"Sure, no problem." Freddie nodded.

"Uhm, you do have a ride, right?" She asked, uncertain.

He chuckled and showed his car keys. "I'm not stupid to not rent one."

Sam smiled. "Good. I thought you were _really_ stupid enough to do so."

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed. "That hurts."

"Don't be a baby." Sam laughed then looked at Chloe. "Say goodbye to Fredward, Chloe."

"Bye Uncle Fredward!" She exclaimed as she ran full speed outside.

"Sam!" Freddie scolded. "Look, now she too is going to start calling me by that name."

"Well, it is your first name, _Fredward_."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"And that's the many reasons why you love me." She said as she shut the door.

Freddie just stood there frozen as he heard the screeching of the tires, signaling her departure.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Got any fives?"<p>

"Goldfish."

"Got any fours?"

"…"

"Hahaha! I win!"

"You guys," Wendy whined. "You need to start writing new songs! It's already the third week and Rodger said-"

"Relax, Brauns."

"Chill, will you?"

"But-"

"_But_ Rodger isn't here." Austin said.

"Yeah. And besides, Will said to wait for him. Look around, have you seen him?" Max asked her.

"Or Sam, for that matter?" Drew asked.

"No," She said as she dropped her head in shame.

"No, Wendy's right you guys. And she is our Manager, remember that. We have to give her some respect. Sure, she is our friend but when it comes down to this, we should always keep in mind to listen to her." Shane said as the guys remained silent while Wendy just stared at him in awe.

"I'll go look for my drumsticks." Max said as he stood up.

"I'll tune my bass." Drew said.

"I'll go set up my keyboard." Austin said, stretching.

Shane smiled at them as Wendy walked towards him. "You know what Shane, I think you're the daddy in this band."

Shane chuckled. "And what makes you say that?"

"The way you handle situations with a calm demeanor, the way you tell them to do something without yelling at them or whatever, it just surprises me every time." She smiled. "You have a _daddy gift._"

"You're insane, Wends. And that's saying something." Shane laughed.

"Hey guys, Freddie's here." Drew said as he walked in the room with the brown haired boy in tow.

"Hey Freddie!" The guys said as they all waved.

"Freddie, what're you doing here?" Wendy asked. "Sam's not here yet, actually. Although, she should be."

"Oh, I know. She just dropped Chloe off to her school and told me to just go straight here." He said.

"It's rather late, actually. Why'd she drop Chloe at this hour?" Wendy asked, looking at her phone for the time.

Freddie just shrugged and proceeded to sit on the couch next to Drew.

"Hey, Bennie." He nodded at him.

Freddie gave him a confused look. "Bennie?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah. Benson and Freddie. Bennie."

"Uhm, okay." He said, rather unsurely.

He watched as each one of them scattered around the room. Max was busy looking for something, Austin was trying to set up his keyboard, Shane and Wendy busily talking, and Drew trying to tune his bass guitar.

"Ugh, stupid thing." Drew said as he dropped his guitar on the floor when it still produced a very annoying sound for the nth time.

Looking at the thing, Freddie proceeded to pick it up and began playing it. In a few minutes, he handed the guitar back to Drew. He then began to play it and was amazed.

"Dude, y-you fixed it!" He exclaimed, making everyone look in their way. "B-But, how? I mean-"

"My dad taught me how to play the guitar when I was little." He explained.

"But, only a pro would know how to tune a guitar without much difficulty it the string-"

"Well, I guess. He was the one who taught that Presley guy."

"He taught Elvis Presley?" Drew exclaimed.

"No, it was Arthur Presley I think. I forgot his name."

"Oh,"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Sam said, walking in.

"Where have you been?" Wendy asked.

"_Where have you been all my life_…" Max sang as he swayed in motion. "_All my life… All my life…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Seattle…<strong>

"What about that?" Gibby asked, pointing to her left.

"I think that's too sweet. Ooh, what about that one?" Carly said, as she pointed to a bottle near him.

"How do you know it's too sweet?" Gibby asked, picking the bottle that Carly pointed.

"I just know!" Carly exclaimed.

"Uhm miss, do you have any samples?" Gibby asked, giving the bottle to the woman.

"Sir, these are liquid soaps." The sales lady said a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know."

The sales lady looked at him again. "We don't have samples for liquid soaps, sir."

"Well," Gibby said, offended. "Come now, Carly. Let's go to a _different_ store where they have _samples_."

"But Gib, I don't think stores have samples for liq-"

"Shh!" Gibby shushed her as he ushered her out of the store.

They walked towards the mall's fountain and sat on the side. Looking at each other, they suddenly laughed simultaneously, making the people give them weird looks.

"Oh Gib," Carly laughed, still holding her sides. "You are one crazy person."

"Oh please," Gibby said, flattered. "You are one too. But I love you for that."

Carly blushed and looked down to their intertwined hands. "I-I love you too."

In that moment, Gibby stood abruptly and ran forward.

"G-Gibby, where are you going?" Carly exclaimed as Gibby disappeared into the crowd.

Carly followed him but was lost in the sea of people. He scanned each and every head, searching for the brown headed man.

"GIBBY!?" Carly exclaimed through the crowd. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Just then, the crowd stopped moving, startling Carly in the process.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." She said a little scared.

The crowd then circled Carly, making her the center of attention. She scanned every face, looking for a familiar one.

"Uhm, have you seen my boyfriend?" She squeaked.

Just then, a path was then divided to let her pass. She slowly moved forward, still eyeing each face in hope to see him but soon stopped walking as she entered a very familiar store.

"Build-a-bra?" She asked out loud.

Just then, a familiar music was heard. Carly hastily turned around as she spotted pink flower petals on the ground. She wasted no time as she followed them suit. As she scanned the aisle, she spotted a very familiar brown head in the end of the path.

"_Loving you,_

_Is my favorite thing to do._

_And if you'll be mine,_

_For the end of all time._

_My heart will sing the sweetest_

_Part of this song,_

_Of Love."_

"Gibbeh!"

"Gib, what's all this?" Carly asked.

"It's all for you, baby." He said as he winked, making her blush.

"Yes, I know that but-"

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as Gibby grabbed a panty from one of the displays and gave it to her. Carly, being the person that she is, got confused and looked at it weirdly. He then gestured her to scan it. When she did, her eyes went wide.

"G-Gibby," She started to say but no words would flow out of her mouth so she did the only thing that was appropriate for that moment.

She screamed.

Then kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, okay." Austin said. "I think we got it."<p>

"Okay then, let's hear it." Sam said, putting her notebook down and looking at the guys intensively.

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

"So, what do you think?" Max and Drew asked.

"Not too shabby," Sam said, smiling.

"I like it!" Wendy nodded.

"It was really good, guys." Freddie complimented.

"YES!" They all said as they jumped around, swaying weirdly.

Just then, Sam's phone rang.

"Hey Carls, what's up? We're here at the stu—WHAT!? NO WAY! OH MY GOD! A-ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHEN?"

"What?" Freddie asked, trying to hear their conversation.

"Okay, okay. Call me back tonight and tell me the deets, got that? Okay, Congrats kid! I'm so happy for you. Yeah, yeah. Later." She said as she ended the call and went back to her notebook.

Minutes passed and Sam felt as if someone was watching her. She lifted her head and to her surprise, (_well, not really)_, the six of them were looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked.

"What was all that?"Wendy asked.

"What did Carly say?" Freddie asked.

"Oh," Sam said in understanding. "She just went to the mall and found these really cute sixty percent off skirts in _Bou La Eu_."

"Oh," All of them said in unison.

"And that Gibson proposed to her." She added.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed.

"Gibby proposed to her?" Freddie laughed in amusement and disbelief.

"Well, it's about time!" Shane said as he and the guys bump fisted.

"I can't believe it! First Melanie, and now Carly?" Wendy babbled. "And to think I don't have a love life! Oh my gosh!"

The guys all laughed as Wendy began to talk gibberish to herself.

"I think Wendy's going to have a heart attack soon." Sam whispered to Freddie.

"Why would she? There are four of them. Why doesn't she just pick one of them and go for it?" He asked.

"That's not as easy as it seems, Freddie." Sam said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Why not? They all have good looks and you guys have been buds since all this chizz began." He said as he followed Sam.

"Because of the whole career thing." She sighed. "You can't have a relationship with the same career. Especially a Manager-Artist thing."

"Oh," Freddie said in understanding. "Like yours with Dane?"

Sam nodded weakly. "Like me and Dane."

"Uhm, it's actually Dane and I." He corrected.

Sam gave him a look and he nodded. "I'll shut up now."

"Good." She said. "Well, at least something good came out of today."

"And that would be?" He asked her.

"GIBSON AND SHAY ARE TIED DOWN!" She announced as Freddie laughed at her.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! HI! How are you guys? I hope people are still on to this story. I'm sorry I didn't update for a couple of months. College is KILLING ME! Seriously, it almost did. Not to mention Family and Financial Problems, but that's another story that I won't be writing about. So I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I'm just really busy, that's all.<strong>

**So, I hope this nine-page story (not counting this author's note) can fill that empty void in your hearts. :3 **

**If you're wondering, my next update will probably be in Christmas Vacation. Cause I'll be busy with school and work. I can't even be bothered to go online and socialize there anymore… So yeah… Hope you guys understand…**

**Oh, and please do suggest Lost in the wind and this story to others. If you can, though. You really can't understand this story if you haven't read the previous one. So, yeah…**

**Happy Halloween! Till my next update! Hope you guys review! Coz seriously, I'm still thinking of shutting this story down or something…**

**CIAO!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	30. Stress and the Controveries

**CHAPTER 30: Stress and the Controversies**

"No, no, no. That color doesn't go with the theme!" Carly said exasperatedly.

"How about this one, ma'am?" The florist asked, pointing to a picture of pink petunias.

"No, no. That doesn't fit either!"

"Honey, baby. Just relax and take a deep breath," Gibby said soothingly to his fiance as he massaged her back.

"Ugh! Nothing fits!" She complained. "And the wedding's in three weeks from now! How are we supposed to get everything done by then?"

"Shhhh," Gibby shushed her as he led her to a stool. "We're almost done. We just need to counter check everything. You're over stressing yourself. I told you not to go overboard with this, Carls."

"Not to go overboard?" She asked as she turned to look at him. "Gibby, this is our _wedding_ that we're planning here! This isn't just some normal event! This is the most special day for us and it's like you don't even care!"

"Carly, it's not that I don't care-"

"But you don't! It's like you don't even _want_ to get married!"

"What? Carly, what are you talking about? Of course I want to marry you! That's why I asked in the first place, remember? And I do care about our wedding. But yes, I don't care about the planning and the preparations-"

"AHA! SEE? I knew it-"

"And you know why? Because all I care about is marrying the girl of my dreams!" Gibby said. "I don't care about what the motifs are, what dress you're going to wear, what flowers best fits the theme, everything! Because all I care about is you and me, saying our vows to one another in front of the altar. I don't want an extravagant wedding. We could be in vegas for all I care! I don't need any of those stuff to be married to the most amazing girl that I've ever met, to spend the rest of my life with her, to be pronounced as her husband, to be the first one she'll see when she wakes up early in the morning and the last thing before her beautiful eyes flutter shut. It's not about the wedding, Carly. It's about the marriage. That's what's important."

Carly couldn't speak. She just stood there, looking at him after he said all those things, and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Gibby!" She sobbed as she hugged him ever so tightly. "I was so caught up, trying to plan the perfect wedding for us that I forgot what's really important. I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh, don't cry. It's not your fault, baby." Gibby said as he wiped her tears with his thumb. "You're just stressed. It happens to everybody, okay? Just, take it easy this time. I know you want everything to be perfect just the way you want it to be. And I understand you one hundred and eighty percent. I'm just worried that you'll get yourself sick with all of these things."

Carly nodded as she sat down on the stool once more. "I promise I won't be so caught up with everything and won't get myself sick."

"That's my girl!" Gibby smiled as he kissed her on the lips. "Now, do you want me to get the florist again?"

"Yes please. And this time, I won't be too crazy about it." Carly said as Gibby nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere in Seattle…<em>**

"What? Where did you get this?" A middle aged woman with brown hair asked as a tall woman around her twenties handed her an envelope. "He sent you this?"

"Yup," The tall woman said. "I received it yesterday. Apparently, I'm invited."

"And you're not planning to go to this, are you?" The aged woman asked.

"Of course not! God, you know that would kill her! And besides, she's my best friend. I don't want her to know any of this happening."

"Don't want me to know what?" A skinny woman asked as she entered the room. "Mom, Layla, are you both hiding something from me again?"

"W-We don't want you to know yet, sweetie-"

"Know what, exactly?" She asked, walking towards them. "And what's that thing you're hiding behind your back?"

"It's nothing, just go back to your room!"

"I want to know, mom! Just tell me!"

"Okay, but please promise us that you won't do anything stupid like the last tim-"

"TELL ME!"

"HE'S GETTING MARRIED, OKAY?!" Her friend shouted.

"Him, who?" The woman asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh you know who." Her mother said.

"Gibby," The name escaped her lips and before they knew it, she was running out of their house.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! I updated! It's not that long but at least I did, right? :D Anyways, Preliminary exams are done so I get to think of NEW IDEAS and PLOTS for the story! YAAAAY!<strong>

**And I'm really glad you guys are still into this story. I mean, it's been like two years since I updated and you're still hung up on it like glue. I'm so happy to hear about that! :)**

**Anyone can guess who the girl was? If you're correct, I'll give you a cookie xD**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! And please do tell others to read this too. It would really mean a lot to me.**

**Okay, this is Chapter 30. I'll be back for CH 31 and I hope it'll be longer than this..**

**BYE and THANKS AGAIN!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**_SkyLeinz_**


	31. The BIG day

**Chapter 31: The BIG day**

"Carly?" Sam asked as she and Wendy slowly opened the door "Are you ready?"

Carly stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection as she was about to put her headdress on. It was a few minutes before the Shay-Gibson Matrimony. Sam, Wendy, Freddie and Velocity arrived a few days before the actual date just in time to ready themselves for the event.

"I'm scared," She said.

"Well I wouldn't be shocked if you didn't, Carly." Wendy said. "This is _your_ big day! But aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited, Wendy. I've been excited ever since Gibby proposed! It's just the what ifs, you know?"

Sam looked at Wendy, signaling her to leave. She then nodded and left the room without a single word.

"Okay Shay, talk," Sam said. "And talk fast cause this will be the last time I'm going to call you that,"

"I-I don't think I can do this, Sam." She said truthfully.

"What? You're saying this, now?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Oh, come on Carls. I know you're scared and all but _really_?"

"I don't think I'm ready. I mean, marriage is such a big commitment and-"

"I thought you're only worried about the what ifs?" Sam asked, sitting down on the bed.

"That too. I mean, I don't know anymore!" Carly exclaimed exasperatedly. "A few months ago, I was so ready to be married and all of a sudden I feel the pressure and thinking about stuff that might happen when we do get married and all of those problems and –and what if he says no?! I mean, what if Gibby suddenly realizes he doesn't want to get married to me then and there and leaves me standing by the altar all alone! What if someone would stop the wedding and then he would go leave with that girl! Wha-what if… What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

By now, Carly was close to tears as she fell down on the seat next to Sam.

"Carly listen to me, okay?" Sam then grabbed Carly's hands as she looked at her. "Gibby loved you all through these years. You've been together far too longer than we all could ever assumed. You two are inseparable and have been through a lot of things so don't question that because I know that you know how much he loves you more than you love him. How he risked his life a few times just for you. How he helped you in your time of need when no one was there, even me.

Look, it's normal for you to feel this way because this is the greatest commitment you'll ever make and I know it's beyond scary as hell to be tied down but don't you want to spend every waking moment with him? Don't you love him that much?"

"Of course I love him!" Carly exclaimed. "With all my heart and soul,"

"Then forget every negative thought you have about him. Forget every what ifs you could think of. This is one of the most memorable day of your life, so make it count. Don't think about it. I can't promise you that everything's going to be alright, but let me tell you this. We'll all be there with you throughout this and most especially, Gibby will be there by your side."

Carly smiled as she nodded and hugged Sam. "Thank you for everything, Sam. I'm lucky to have a best friend and maid of honor like you.

Sam chuckled as she stood up and pulled Carly out of her seat. "Hey, you have always been there when I needed you. So why not return it?"

"So does my tiara look okay or is it too straight?" Carly asked, adjusting her headdress yet again.

"Now there's the Carly that I know and love!" Sam chuckled. "You look beautiful, Carls."

"You think so?" She asked as she did a little twirl.

Carly was wearing a white and silky strapless dress that hugged her curves ever so tightly around her waist. There were little gold embroidered flower designs just above her chest and some all over her top. The bottom was styled to look like a bouquet of white roses that was pleated next to one another, creating a layer of white roses. And to finish the dress off, the center of her dress, just a few inches below the middle and down, were plain layers of silk. All in all, the dress was fitted to perfection, making her look like a goddess of purity and elegance.

"Well I do have eyes, you know."

Carly took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

As if on cue, the door opened and Wendy entered. "Everything good?"

"We're ready, Brauns," Sam said.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Wendy exclaimed as the three of them left the room and headed for the limousine.

**[GIBBY'S POV]**

"You okay man?" Freddie asked.

We were currently standing near the altar, waiting for my bride-to-be to walk down the aisle. I was sweating all over the place as I felt the nervousness kicked in.

"I think I'm going to faint, dude." I said as I wiped my sweat with my striped handkerchief.

"You'll be fine, Gib." Freddie chuckled. "I know you're scared as hell. Everyone is actually at this point."

"Really?" I asked. "So is it normal if I suddenly collapse from a heart attack?"

"You're not going to collapse. Just stay calm. Aren't you excited?"

"Excited to be married to the girl of my dreams? Shoosh yeah!" I exclaimed. "But, I'm just thinking. What if Carly says no or something? What if she realizes that I'm not _Gibby_ enough for her?"

Freddie patted me on the back, "Look, you and Carly have been together for like what, eight, nine, ten years now. You two have been through a lot. You've both risked so much just to get to this point in your lives. You worked hard to keep your relationship. So why wouldn't Carly marry you? She loves you as much as you love her and there's no doubt about that. And I can assure you that your amount of _Gibby-ness_ is just right for her."

"But what if she realized that she's too good for me and runs off? She probably might even be on a plane to Arizona by now! How am I going to find her?" I asked, panicking.

"Gib, Carly's not going to do that," Freddie assured.

"And how are you so sure, huh? Are you psychic? Can you see my future right now?"

"Well, I'm no psychic but I do know that her limousine just stopped outside."

I started to hyperventilate. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Dude, just calm down,"

"Don't tell Gibby to calm down!" I exclaimed as my heartbeat was beating so fast.

"Gib, you're going to get married to Carly, the one you've been in love with for all these years. We all know that's what you want. So don't be scared, it's just Carly, remember? It's just your Carly. Everything's going to be fine." Freddie said, calming me down.

I took a deep breath and let if out with a big 'wooh' sound. I nodded and gained my composure back as the organ started to play.

Everything was perfect. Little by little, the seats were filled and in no time, the little flower angels were walking and skipping down the aisle, throwing the rose petals all over the red carpet. I smiled as they looked so cute.

And then _she_ came in with all her princess-like glory. My breath was taken out of my lungs as I saw her. Dressed in white like an angel sent from the heavens above to take me to paradise. She was breathtaking. And I can't believe that soon enough, she'll be pronounced as my wife.

I've come face to face with the goddess of beauty as Carly was standing in front of me. His father, Col. Shay, and Spencer then gave her to me as they smiled.

"Congratulations, to the both of you." Mr. Shay said. "You two deserve each other,"

"Aww, my little sister is all grown up!" Spencer wailed as he grabbed her and hugged her. "It feels as if it were only yesterday that you two were doing iCarly in our attic."

Carly smiled beautifully as she hugged the two for a few minutes and let go. I then took her in my arms and led her to the altar.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony," The priest said. "If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

I looked at the woman standing next to me and smiled as she looked up to me.

"_God I'm so lucky,_" I thought.

All of a sudden, the doors opened and a voice boomed the parish church.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" I heard someone exclaimed angrily.

I tried to remember that all too familiar voice as I heard gasps from the people. Carly and I turned around and my eyes squinted as I tried to figure out whose figure it belonged to.

The person got closer and everyone gasped again, including Carly and I, as the person, or rather the woman, took her hoodie off and revealed her face.

I stood still as her eyes pierced with anger at me. Carly grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tight, letting her know I won't leave her.

"Tasha?" I spitted out. "W-what are you doing here?"

"If you're going to be wedded to someone, then that someone should be me!" She exclaimed.

"GIBBY!" Carly exclaimed.

And that was the last thing that I heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back again! Another blast from the past, as usual. Thought I might as well spice things up as too not make it boring.<strong>

**Sorry if I took so long to update. I just got my new laptop cause the other was is already tool old, but it served me well.**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really means a lot to me…**

**Till my next update…**

**CIAO! ;)**

**[Carly's wedding dress: (just take out the '-' and spaces. and it's "wedding-dress-1021", just to clarify it.)**

** h-t-t-p : / / c-h-l-o-e-w-p-4 . e-d-u-b-l-o-g-s . o-r-g / f-i-l-e-s / 2-0-1-0 / 0-1 / w-e-d-d-i-n-g - d-r-e-s-s - 1-0-2-1 . j-p-g ]**

_**SkyLeinz**_


End file.
